Los juegos del hambre SONIC VERSION
by MGCT94
Summary: Amy es una chica que vive en la ciudad más pobre de Green Hill zone: Station Square. En Green Hill, Eggman ha conquistado y ha establecido una serie de juegos que comprometen la vida de 23 jóvenes, dejando así sólo un ganador. Amy se ofrece voluntaria cuando Cream es sorteada. Sonic ha sido sorteado también para ir con ella a la arena de la muerte. La novela es de Suzanne Collins
1. El sorteo

**PUES... POR MAYORÍA DE VOTOS HARÉ LA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA NOVELA DE COLLINS CON LOS PERSONAJES DE SONIC COMO PROTAGÓNICOS... SERÁ UN SONAMY Y TAMBIÉN UN SHADAMY, A VER SI LES GUSTA XD**

* * *

Me despierto a primeras horas de la mañana, el sol está apenas comenzando a salir y siento cómo su calor me abrasa en esta temporada del año. Veo a mi lado el calendario y entonces noto que la fecha que menos quiero que venga, ha llegado… hoy es el día de "la cosecha". Escucho a Cream gritar en su habitación y corro rápidamente a través de la pequeña casa y la veo ahí, sentada en su cama mientras se abraza las piernas con fuerza. Su mirada se ve perdida y con mucho miedo… bueno, no esperaba menos viendo que tiene el calendario a pocos metros de sus ojos, seguramente notó lo mismo que yo. Es su primer año, cumplió la edad reglamentaria para ser cosechada hace apenas algunos meses, por lo mismo está aterrada.

-Era yo… -murmulla entre lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza –era yo… mi nombre… la urna… yo.

-Tranquilízate –le pido mientras la abrazo y la hago recargarse en mis hombros –tu nombre sólo está una vez, no te van a elegir, no pasará –en el fondo, sé que a ella se le hace un nudo en el estómago por el miedo que le retuerce hasta el alma, pero no le digo más… estoy segura, muy segura de que no la elegirán.

-¿Me cantas? –pide con su tono de voz jovial y educado. Del otro lado de la cama se encuentra su madre: Vainilla, una coneja igual de jovial, pero que tiene más años de los que aparenta. Ella es una de las mejores curanderas que he conocido en mi vida y le estoy eternamente agradecida por haberme acogido después de la muerte de mis padres en aquella explosión de mina cuando yo tenía nueve años. Pero eso no quita lo que ocurrió hace algunos años, a mis once años de edad, cuando su esposo igual falleció y nos dejó tanto a la conejita y a mí a la deriva por la depresión que sintió, sentada e inaccesible. Intento perdonarla por la pequeña conejita que hoy se encuentra a mi lado, pero… para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan.

Empiezo mi canto, con una voz que llega a romperse, una voz torpe y poco convincente sin embargo, eso no le importa a muchos, pues insisten en que saqué la voz de mi padre.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Espero hasta que ella se queda dormida y veo que ni Vainilla se ha alterado con mi voz pronunciar todas esas melodías que, para mi gusto, en algún punto se rompieron.

Caigo en la cuenta de que, a pesar de que sea temprano, en todos los días "especiales" como este, la calle adquiere un silencio que parece más que nada sepulcral. Los mineros trabajan con un ritmo muy flojo, eso lo puedo notar en el poco movimiento que veo de ellos a través de la ventana, la gente ha cerrado las ventanas y se pueden escuchar los latidos del corazón del vecino, los que, al parecer están muy alterados. La cosecha inicia hasta las dos, por lo que me enfundo en el cuerpo la chaqueta de caza de mi padre, una vieja, pero caliente, chaqueta hecha de cuero café, el que está ligeramente percudido por el tiempo y el uso… es lo único que me queda de él. Salgo y camino lentamente hasta llegar a los límites del distrito, los límites que se ven marcados por una cerca electrificada, mas descubrí que esa cerca podía ser penetrada y que el letrero que advierte sobre el "alto voltaje" no era nada más que una farsa. La cruzo desde entonces y saco de un árbol hueco mi equipo de cacería: un carcaj con flechas hechas a mano por mí, de excelente calidad siendo que mi padre me enseñó a hacerlas al igual que el arco… finamente tallado y sacado de una madera muy fuerte que reside en los bosques. ¡Ah, mi padre! Cuanto no me enseñó… de todas sus enseñanzas, absolutamente ninguna me ha sido prescindible, lo que me obliga a quererlo y extrañarlo más.

-¡Hey, Jamie! –me llama Shadow. Claro, mi nombre es Amy, Amy Rose, pero cuando nos conocimos después de que yo hubiera tomado la decisión de empezar a cazar, bufé mi nombre de manera imperceptible, como un susurro que parecía ser incomprensible, pues estaba ligeramente cansada y, de paso, me venía persiguiendo un animal salvaje al que tuve que matar para dejar de correr. Extrañé su compañía después, pero me pagaron muy bien en el mercado negro por la piel… ¡Ah, ese Shadow! Es la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma –mira lo que he cazado –saca una lanza en la que encima lleva un trozo de pan fresco.

-¡No puede ser! –empiezo a decir mientras lo tomo de la punta, algo divertida por su broma, pero igualmente impresionada -¿es real? –lo huelo del orificio que ha dejado la lanza en el pan.

-Más nos vale, me costó una ardilla –me dice con jocosidad… Shadow, ese chico tan leal a mí, y yo a él… nos conocimos mientras yo cazaba. Recuerdo perfectamente que mientras yo caminaba con mi arco preparado, él chocó contra mi espalda y me apartó con una actitud malhumorada. Después yo me aparté y fue cuando la bestia me empezó a perseguir. Él, divertido con la escena, después de que maté al animal, fue y me preguntó mi nombre, entendiendo "Jamie" en lugar de Amy. Nos costó mucho tiempo el llevarnos bien, no soportaba mi actitud en un inicio ni yo la de él, por lo que regateábamos y nos volvíamos muy reacios a la hora de enseñarnos nuestros talentos, pero a la larga nos hicimos amigos –el anciano del pan se veía un poco sentimental, hasta me deseó buena suerte.

-Creo que todos nos unimos un poco más cada año –digo sin molestarme en sentir enojo –Cream nos ha dejado un queso.

Entonces lo toma y agradece a mi amiga, la que ha pasado a ser como una hermana para mí… la única persona a la que estoy segura de amar por completo. Saca un cuchillo y lo unta en su trozo de pan mientras imita el acento de Maddie Malone, la persona más exasperante que he conocido, la mujer de la capital del imperio Eggman que se encarga de llevar a los tributos cosechados de cada distrito a una muerte segura en la arena de los juegos.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! –Dice con la boca ligeramente llena -¡felices juegos del hambre!

-¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado! –Añado, imitando de igual forma el acento de la chica de la capital –tenemos que burlarnos del tema, enfrentarlo con ironía, porque de otro modo, sólo moriríamos de miedo y eso no está en mis planes.

-¿Sabes algo? Podríamos lograrlo –dice Shadow, pero no le presto mucha atención.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunto intentando captar su idea.

-Huir, tú y yo… en el bosque. Juntos podríamos hacerlo –dice, pero me sorprendo por su idea, la que se me hace demasiado absurda.

-Tenemos a nuestros niños –le recuerdo, llamando a sus hermanos y a mi "hermana" niños, como si fueran alguna especie de hijos, pero pareciera que lo son dado que dependen de nosotros para comer y fungimos como alguna clase de ejemplo en ellos. Por más que lo considere, no puedo permitir que esa idea me embargue, a pesar de que cazamos él y yo todos los días, la comida no es suficiente por tener que cambiar muchas cosas en el mercado negro… por lo que luego solemos dormir con los estómagos vacíos –no quiero tener hijos… -añado mientras veo hacia el frente, a un punto lejano donde mis ojos empiezan a perderse.

-Yo podría, si no viviera aquí.

-Pero vives aquí.

-¡Olvídalo! –me exige, pero no sé cómo salió a relucir el tema de los hijos. Entre Shadow y yo nunca ha habido romance alguno, y espero que nunca lo haya. Es un excelente compañero de cacería y sabe cuidarse solo, lo que me agrada y me hace sentir protegida cuando estoy con él. Además, para tener la edad que tiene, incluso cuando nos conocimos, se ve mayor, por lo que no le sería muy difícil encontrar a una mujer y tener una familia propia. Muchas chicas murmullan cuando lo ven pasar, añadiendo por sí mismas que él es un hombre muy guapo. La conversación no va bien.

Nos dirigimos después a nuestras casas y nos vamos al mercado negro para cambiar nuestras adquisiciones por cualquier cosa que sea buena, consiguiendo pan fresco a cambio de seis pescados y un puñado de fresas. Salimos de ahí y vamos directamente a la casa de la golondrina Wave, una chica púrpura que es la hija del alcalde de Station Square… Station Square está dividida en dos zonas: la zona comercial, y por lo mismo la más rica, y la mía, a la que solemos llamar Gray Hill dado a los matices de colores que lleva: muchos grises y un poco de negro carbón, donde vivimos todos los pobres y desolados que no tenemos donde caer muertos.

-Buena suerte, Amy –me desea la golondrina, una chica con la que no me llevo mal. No me gusta unirme a los grupos que se forman en los salones de clase, así que ella se me acerca y terminamos platicando muy poco de cosas que para nosotras son más trascendentes que el hecho de haber conseguido un par de zapatos nuevos en oferta… lo cual sería para mí un verdadero milagro.

-Lindo vestido –añade él con ironía. A pesar de ser un vestido bonito y blanco.

-Me tengo que ver bien para ir a la capital, por si ocurre –dice la golondrina, pero Shadow se enoja.

-¿Crees que tu nombre saldrá? De verdad que eres tonta… ¡a los doce años, mi nombre estaba seis veces!

-No es su culpa –intervengo.

-Ni la de nadie, Amy, las cosas son como son –añade fúrico y sale, no después de que ella le deseé buena suerte a él también y nos pague las fresas que su padre adora. Nunca he visto a su madre, pero siempre me dice que está en cama y que sufre de jaquecas incontrolables.

Tiene razón, a pesar de no haber sido la mejor manera de expresarlo. El sistema es demasiado injusto y nosotros nos llevamos lo peor de todo. Es un sistema de papeletas acumulable en la urna a partir de los doce años hasta llegar a los dieciocho, pero el problema erradica cuando pides teselas, que es lo mismo a suministros anuales de cereales y aceite, lo que nos obliga a meter nuestros nombres más veces, y las teselas también pueden pedirse por un miembro de la familia, lo que me ha dejado con veinte papeletas en la urna y a Shadow, contándose a él, su madre y sus tres hermanos, con cuarenta y dos. Todas las doce ciudades de la zona Green Hill participan de forma obligada a excepción de la capial. Lo que incluso hace el odio de Shadow justificable, pues Wave no tiene por qué pedir teselas y por ende, no saldrá sorteada.

Llego a mi casa y me despido de Shadow, quien ha despotricado contra las teselas enfrente de mí, a pesar de estar en medio de la ciudad. No se me hace raro viniendo de él, pues es muy impulsivo y muy iracundo cuando se trata de la integridad de su gente, pero para mí toda la energía que invierte en insultarlo todo es una pérdida.

Llego y veo a Cream con mi primer vestido para la cosecha de cuando tenía su edad: una camisa blanca y una falda con volados azules la hace ver como la niña más adorable del mundo, pero bajo esa belleza infantil aflora un miedo que me hace querer perder los estribos y ocultarla en lo más recóndito del planeta. No quiero que sufra el tener que ver a alguien a quien aprecia ir a los juegos.

Yo me meto a la bañera, la que tiene agua caliente y me restriego la cara para limpiarme todo aquello que se me haya impregnado; sudor, tierra e incluso me lavo el pelo rosado que tengo. Cuando salgo, veo el hermoso vestido rojo con volados blancos que combina perfectamente con mi pelaje rosa y mis ojos verdes. Me visto y me peina el cabello largo y rosado en una adorable coleta de caballo.

-Te ves hermosa, Amy –me señala mientras me miro en el espejo.

-Ya quisiera estar así –me dice Cream con admiración.

-No, yo ya quisiera estar así… pero debes esconder esa colita de pato –le digo mientras le meto lo que se le ha salido de la camiseta por la parte de atrás de la falda –listo, estás hermosa.

Ella y yo vamos acompañadas de Vainilla a la plaza, siendo que es la primera cosecha de la coneja, quien se estaba muriendo del miedo y de los nervios, en cambio, yo, confiada de que he hecho todo bien, le pido que se relaje y la sostengo bien de la mano. Casi pierde la respiración en muchas ocasiones, desmayando incluso en el intento de llegar a la plaza. En cualquier caso, no la dejo pedir teselas, su nombre está sólo una vez. Ella, por su parte, se preocupa más por mí y me abraza con mucha fuerza, puedo verla querer llorar, pero evito que lo haga. Teme que pase lo impensable, sin embargo, el sentimiento protector que tengo con ella cuando la veo callar y sufrir, amenaza con salir de mi garganta.

Ella se registra, le pinchan el dedo y sale poquita sangre de éste. Pone mueca y va con las chicas de su edad, las primeras en entrar al sorteo, las primeras que, como Cream, están más que muertas del miedo. Yo me acomodo con los chicos de mi edad y trato de ubicar su paradero. La encuentro, es la pequeña coneja con moñitos en los oídos que le caen atrás de la espalda como si fueran una cascada y después trato de localizar a Shadow, pero no lo veo por ningún lado… imagino que estará con los de su edad, los últimos, los que pueden librarse de este tormento después del día de hoy.

Llega Maddie Malone, la mujer encargada de Station Square.

-¡Bienvenidos! –dice con su extraño acento chillón, ese acento que caracteriza a la gente del gobierno de Eggman -¡Felices juegos del hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado –añade con una risita feliz, pues es obvio que no comprende lo que esto significa para nosotros… "Felices…" pienso y resoplo ligeramente. Shadow se encuentra con mi mirada y me dice en mudo "el maldito video… a dormir" a lo que respondo con una risita silenciosa y volteo a la gran pantalla. En efecto, es el mismo video que la capital nos obliga a ver cada año, el mismo que dura cerca de tres horas, describiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto. Green Hill antes era, según el video, una zona muy conflictiva, la que empezó a rebelarse gracias a la ayuda de una ciudad que ahora, al parecer no existe: Acuatic Ruin zone. Y como consecuencias de la derrota, todas las doce ciudades de la zona tenemos que enviar a un hombre y mujer que tengan entre doce y dieciocho años de edad para que compitan en una especie de juego mortal, en el que tienen que sobrevivir durante un tiempo incalculable y ser el único vencedor en pie… habiendo matado a los demás concursantes. Como recompensa, el ganador o ganadora de su ciudad recibirá una casa en la "privada vencedora" una calle hecha especialmente para aquellos que ganan la competencia. En toda la historia de nuestra ciudad, sólo ha habido una persona que ha ganado, su nombre es Jet el águila, pero después de ganar, se sumergió en el alcohol… me imagino que asesorar a los chicos de su ciudad para ir a una muerte segura lo mantiene con la tristeza a fondo, a pesar de ser un maldito como se muestra. Se acerca él al podio, por cierto y entonces cae precipitadamente, por lo que hago una mueca e intento contener la risa.

-¡Y ahora, el sorteo… primero las damas! –dice Maddie con esa voz que poco soporto. Cada año es lo mismo, el desafortunado nombre de un desafortunado chico de alguna desafortunada familia. Mete la mano y revuelve todas las papeletas para tomar nada más y nada menos que la que se encuentra hasta debajo de la urna de cristal. Saca el sobrecito y entonces lo muestra ante todos. Considero eso un acto muy ofensivo, porque se trata nada más y nada menos que de nuestras vidas en manos de alguien que ha sacado nuestros nombres en una especie de rifa. Vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.

-La coneja Cream.

Mi estómago da un respingo, se tuerce y saca el aire de golpe. Como una vez sucedió mientras estaba dormida en los bosques. Caí y sentí cómo el suelo frío impactaba en mi espalda, dejándome sin aliento. Tuerzo mi cara de manera que se nota el dolor que siento, pero no se me hace que mi expresión pueda justificar lo que en realidad tengo adentro. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar… Todas las chicas voltean a ver a Cream, la niña más adorable que jamás he tenido el placer de conocer y los guardias van por ella, custodiándola. No lo entiendo ¿cómo pudo ser posible? Hice todo lo posible para que eso no pasara… pedí más teselas que nunca, evité que pidiera algo, su nombre estaba sólo una vez… ¡sólo una vez! Pero al parecer, esa vez fue la única que bastó. Me salgo de mi fila y me acerco a ella.

-¡Cream, Cream! –empiezo a gritar su nombre, pero los guardias me quieren detener… no, no me van a hacer parar, no con la vida de mi "hermana" en riesgo de ser perdida. Entonces los aparto de mi camino y siento todas las miradas sobre mí, pero no me importa. La tomo del hombro y la pongo atrás de mí, pero me quieren apartar -¡Soy voluntaria, soy voluntaria! –Grito con todas mis fuerzas y con mis ojos a punto de llorar -¡me ofrezco como tributo!

Todos me miran de manera perpleja… sólo un imbécil se ofrecería de voluntario, porque significa nada más y nada menos que una muerte segura. Puedo sentir los ojos carmesí de Shadow sobre mi cuerpo, "No…" lo puedo casi escuchar desde donde estoy, pero ya nada me importa. Las reglas dicen que cualquiera en edad elegible y que pertenezca al sexo del tributo elegido puede ofrecerse voluntario, y la haré cumplir.

-¡Vete! –le digo a Cream –vete…

-¡No, Amy! –empieza a gritarme. No me quiere soltar, está demasiado triste y asustada -¡no, no, no, no! –empieza a expandir sus gritos y se vuelve incontrolable. Shadow se acerca y la toma con sus fuertes brazos para alejarla de mí.

-Al parecer tenemos una voluntaria –dice Maddie con el rostro feliz… al fin algo emocionante pasa en su distrito, algo de lo que puede presumir. En las ciudades como Emerald Hill o Metropolis City, los voluntarios son muy comunes, al grado de discutirse su aprobación, pero en Station Square… soy la primera que ha tomado esa decisión -¿cómo te llamas? –me pregunta mientras me toma la mano para subir.

-Amy Rose –contesto sin creer lo que está pasando, sin poder creer todo lo que estoy viendo. Siento ganas de llorar, pero las contengo por el bien de mi familia, Shadow… por el bien de todos.

-Y puedo apostar que la chica… es tu hermana ¿cierto?

-No carnal, pero sí –respondo mientras la veo llorar junto a Vainilla…

La ciudad entera se queda muda, no pueden decir nada ni lo quieren hacer. Algunos miran para otro lado, otros se limitan a bajar la mirada y otros me miran como si nunca me fueran a volver a ver. Entonces, se llevan el puño al corazón y agachan la cabeza… una antigua señal del pésame. La situación me obliga a querer llorar, pues esa señal se les hace sólo a los que se les tiene un respeto alto y alguna estima ¿Quién inició? ¿alguien del mercado negro que me conozca aunque sea de vista? ¿Shadow? Duran así al menos un minuto.

-Bien, es un gusto tenerte como voluntaria, Amy. Y ahora… los varones.

Es en lo último que quiero pensar… con las altas posibilidades que tiene Shadow de salir sorteado, lo último que quiero es que eso pase, necesito que se quede para ayudarlas, para ayudar a su familia, para ayudar a los que necesite, sin importar lo que me pase a mí. Mete la mano en la urna y saca un papel, el que alisa y desdobla al llegar al podio.

-El erizo Sonic –grita y éste llega asediado de guardias a la tarima y se posiciona junto a mí… "¿por qué?" pienso de inmediato al verle los ojos verdes, casi tan verdes como los míos… "¿por qué de todos los posibles, tiene que ser él?"

-¿Voluntarios? –Sonic tiene dos hermanos, pero ninguno se ofrece. Sonia… el mismo nombre dice que no la dejarán, pero Manic… él es sólo menor que Sonic por un año, pero eso no le interesa, no quiere morir en la arena.

-Bien, tributos… dense la mano –extiendo mi brazo después de que él hace lo mismo y nos quedamos viendo por un par de segundos, entendiendo que este puede ser un "hola" y también un "adiós", nunca hablé con él antes, y no creo poder hacerlo, pero de algo estoy segura… tengo una deuda increíble con él, y con los juegos en puerta, jamás podré pagarle.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? HEHE, SÓLO CUMPLO CON LO QUE ME DICEN... YA TENÍA LA ESPINA DE HACERLO, PERO NO POR ESTO ABANDONARÉ EL OTRO FIC ;D HAHA LOS QUIERO :3**

**ACTUALIZARÉ CUANDO PUEDA. EL SEGUNDO CAPI ESTÁ EN PROCESO, POR LO QUE LES PIDO SEAN PACIENTES, PUEDE QUE PARA EL MIÉRCOLES O JUEVES YA ESTÉ EN ;D**


	2. El viaje

Después del discurso del alcalde, quien me mira de reojo con cierta decepción y pena, nos meten al edificio de justicia de Station Square y nos separan a Sonic y a mí en dos cuartos distintos. Aquí viene la parte más dura, por no decir que vaya a ser la emotiva… la despedida final. No me puedo concentrar en nada, sólo pienso en Vainilla, Cream y en Shadow venir hacia mí para abrazarme y desearme buena suerte… ¿Buena suerte? Que saliera sorteada Cream no es buena suerte, que me haya tocado como compañero de ciudad Sonic… tampoco lo es. Me quedo sentada en el sillón de terciopelo y acaricio la suave tela, la que espero que, con su textura, se me apacigüen todas las emociones encontradas que tengo justo adentro. No funciona. Sólo pienso en él, en sus ojos verde claro, en su mirada rota, como se ve cualquier presa cuando se encuentra inesperadamente con mi arco y carcaj de flechas. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa durante el discurso, pero no podía fijar mi atención en algo más. Me mira, pero en lo único que soy capaz de pensar no es en sus ojos sobre mí, sino en el único contacto real que tuvimos en todos estos años.

Fue en el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, cuando Vainilla me hubo acogido como huésped para pasar después a volverme su hija adoptiva, no me dice así, pero sí me tiene ese afecto maternal… pero para entonces, para la fecha que recuerdo, también el esposo de Vainilla murió en otra explosión de mina. El entumecimiento de mi cuerpo, causado por la pérdida no había bajado ni un poco, y habían pasado ya dos años… "¿Dónde están? ¿A dónde te fuiste, papá? ¿Mamá?" gritaba y gritaba adentro de mi mente, la voz rebotaba en mi cráneo, no obtenía respuesta. Los altos mandos de Station Square nos dieron dinero, lo suficiente para un mes de luto. Después, Vainilla tuvo que conseguir trabajo, pero no lo hizo, se limitó a quedarse sentada en una silla o atrapada en la ropa de cama. Solía moverse poco, a pesar de las constantes súplicas de Cream. Yo… yo estaba aterrada, con una chica de siete para cuidar y una "madre" ausente por la depresión que la orillaba a encerrarse en una especie de cuarto oscuro en el que la rodeaba la tristeza. Me volví la cabeza de esa familia… claro, no podía dejarlas solas a merced de la depresión, y mucho menos iba a dejar que Cream fuera enviada a un orfanato, donde de seguro se hubiera marchitado su belleza infantil y tierna. Compraba la comida, la llevaba a la escuela, cocinaba tan mal como hasta la fecha y Cream hacía lo que se pudiera en casa, como arreglar a Vainilla y cepillarle el pelo, al igual que limpiar los espejos del baño de su padre. Pero el dinero se fue al final y nos morimos de hambre poco a poco, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en convencerme a mí misma de que todo iría bien si aguantaba hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo… por lo que cumpliría los doce y podría pedir teselas… pero quedaba mucho tiempo para eso y era posible que no llegáramos vivas. Morir de hambre no es infrencuente en Station Square, los ancianos ya no trabajan, los niños son demasiados para alimentar y los heridos en las zonas mineras… pero no, aquí el hambre no es causa oficial de muerte a pesar de ser de la más común, sino que son ataques de pulmonía, hipotermia o neumonía.

Cuando me encontré con Sonic, la lluvia caía como si se tratara de mantas enormes de agua helada. Intenté cambiar muchas de mis ropas y las ropas viejas de Cream, pero no hubo éxito, no quería aventurarme en el mercado negro y estaba muerta de frío. Temblé demasiado al salir del mercado, pero no me derrumbé, porque sabía que si lo hacía, no volvería a levantarme. No quería regresar a casa y decirles con mi expresión derrotada que ya no había esperanza para nosotras, es más, no podía hacer eso. Terminé dando tumbos en la zona más acomodada, muchos de los comerciantes viven ahí mismo, en sus negocios, por lo que terminé en un patio. Empecé a buscar en la basura, a pesar de que el robo se castiga con la muerte, pero habían vaciado los botes. En la panadería, el olor a pan fresco era tan intenso que me mareé. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y el resplandor dorado de los hornos era intenso. La lluvia interfirió con mi espectáculo y terminé con sus gotas en mi cuerpo. Pero entonces escuché unos gritos, una señora, la esposa del panadero me empezó a gritar que me largara.

-¡Estoy harta de todos esos malditos chicos de Gray Hill escarbando en la basura! ¡Vete si no quieres que llame a los agentes…! –yo no tenía defensa y me siguió gritando aún más cosas que, por el mareo ya no puedo recordar. Entonces lo vi, un erizo azul al que se le caían las púas hacia atrás estaba detrás de su madre, lo había visto antes en el colegio, en mi clase y… desconocía su nombre. Su madre entró gruñendo y observó él cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían a su mascota… seguramente observó cómo me iba dando tumbos y me recargaba en su manzano. Me dejé caer después de sentirme derrotada hasta dar con las raíces del mismo árbol. Pensé en morir en ese instante, como en muchos de mi vida. Escuché un griterío adentro de la casa y posteriormente un golpe "¿Qué pasó?" pensé en esos instantes. Salió "Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo" pero no era ella, era el chico, quien, con los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que se habían caído al fuego, la corteza estaba ennegrecida. "¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido!" gritó su madre "Nadie va a comprarme pan quemado" Arrancó lo quemado y lo lanzó al animal. Su madre desapareció en el interior y entonces… él ni siquiera me miró, pero yo sí a él. Por el pan, por todo… en especial por aquella marca de inflamación que tenía en el rostro. Él miró en la panadería para vigilar y de nuevo… tiró unos panes en mi dirección.

El segundo cayó cerca de mí de nuevo, y al final, entró, azotando su puerta con fuerza. Miré el pan si poder creerlo, panes buenos, perfectos salvo por las zonas quemadas ¿Quería que me los llevara yo? Sí, estaban a mis pies. Me tapé bien con la chaqueta y entonces me alejé corriendo con ellos. Llegué a casa, estaba fría la cubierta, pero el migajón seguía caliente… los solté en la mesa y entonces Cream saltó de felicidad y corrió hacia ellos, tomando Vainilla y ella un trozo. Las hice sentarse, hice té y tomamos partes, comiéndonos uno entero… pan con nueces. Puse mi ropa a secar y no fue sino hasta el día siguiente en el que me puse a pensar en la posibilidad de que él quemara el pan a propósito… pero descarté la idea porque, ¿para qué lo haría? Ni nos conocíamos, pero el simple gesto fue un acto de amabilidad y aparte, se había ganado una enorme paliza. Toda esa semana sentí una mirada en la escuela, volteaba para buscarla y me lo encontraba a él, quien me veía fijamente y después desviaba sus ojos esmeralda claro… vi el primer diente de león en primavera… y entonces descubrí que, todo lo que mi padre me enseñó sería suficiente para sobrevivir.

Hasta el día de hoy no soy capaz de romper la conexión que hay entre él, el pan y el diente de león que me han dado esperanzas para seguir, para saber que no estoy condenada… siento como si le debiera algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente, pudiera darle las gracias y eliminar mi confusión… lo intenté, pero no parecía ser jamás el momento y… nunca lo será porque lucharemos a muerte en un campo de batalla. "En fin, hay veinticuatro chicos y sería mala suerte que tuviera que matarlo yo" aunque ya no me fío de la suerte últimamente.

Entran Cream y Vainilla, la primera se sienta en mi regazo y me llora mientras me rodea el cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Cream se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza y procedo a decirles lo que tienen que hacer durante las próximas semanas.

-Vende queso del que haces –le digo a Cream –no dejes que metan más veces tu nombre, que no te den teselas. Shadow conseguirá hierbas medicinales y comestibles… les dará carne, adminístrenla bien y por favor, agradézcanselo con algún canje –cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre la comida, me dirijo a Vainilla y la cojo con fuerza de la mano.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –le pregunto con cierta rudeza y asiente asustada por mi intensidad –no puedes volver a irte.

-Lo sé –me responde –no pude evitar lo de la última vez…

-Bueno, pues ahora tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar sola a Cream, ya no estaré para mantenerlas vivas… sin importar lo que me pase, sin importar lo que veas en la televisión ¡prométeme que seguirás luchando! –estoy gritando en esos momentos y de eso me he percatado, le suelto toda la rabia de esos últimos años antes de cazar.

-Estaba enferma –dice, soltándose, también se ha enfadado –podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido lo que tengo ahora.

-Quizás sea una enfermedad… pero no nos la podemos permitir ¿me oyes? Y si necesitas medicinas ¡tómalas y cuida de ella! –le ordeno.

-Todo saldrá bien, Amy –dice Cream, quien me coge la cara –pero también debes cuidarte… eres rápida, valiente. Quizás puedas ganar –sabe ella en el fondo que eso es una mentira, que no puedo ganar por más que lo quiera, que esa competición está mucho más allá de todo lo que sé.

-Quizá –respondo, porque no puedo decirle a nadie que debe luchar si yo me he rendido de antemano –y seremos tan ricas como Jet

-Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena? –me pregunta Cream

-Verdad de la buena –le respondo –lo juro –ahora sé que no me puedo permitir perder.

Después de un tiempo ellas desaparecen por una orden de alguno de los guardias… "las quiero… a ambas" me digo a mí misma.

Entra de pronto, tomándome por sorpresa, el padre de Sonic, el dueño de la panadería con una caja de galletas que me quiere ofrecer. El señor tiene apariencia gastada, pero todo indica que fue bien parecido en el pasado. Me da un abrazo y un paquete envuelto en papel blanco muy brillante mientras pienso en lo mal que la debe de estar pasando, siendo que me veré obligada a matar a su hijo en la arena. Nos conocemos muy poco por el mercado negro, lugar en el que muestra su fidelidad hacia mis habilidades de caza, comprándome mis ardillas sin embargo, es más apegado a Cream, quien siempre le guarda dos de los que hace y él le da una buena ración de pan fresco como agradecimiento.

-Mi amigo Shadow le compró un pan a cambio de una ardilla –no dice nada, sólo asiente –gracias… aunque creo que es mucho –sólo se encoge de hombros, señalando que no le ha importado… nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato.

–No perderé de vista a Cream, me aseguraré de que coma.

Aquella afirmación me toma por sorpresa, pero después lo pienso y entiendo que no me debería sorprender. A ella le tienen más cariño que a mí, lo que es suficiente para mantenerla "alimentada". Agradezco el detalle y sale por la puerta. Posteriormente entra Wave, a quien no espero y me da un respingo por la sorpresa. No llora ni desea evitar el tema, pero me vuelve a sorprender por la urgencia con la que habla.

-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu ciudad a la arena, algo que te recuerde a casa ¿quieres llevar esto?

Me ofrece una insignia singular, su insignia dorada, circular y con un pajarito al centro en pleno vuelo.

-¿Tu insignia? –pregunto dudosa.

-Te la pondré en el vestido, ¿vale, Amy? –me dice y sin esperar respuesta alguna… ya lo tengo en mi pecho –prométeme llevarlo en la arena.

-Sí… -galletas, una insignia y un inesperado beso en la mejilla por parte de la golondrina son regalos que me caen del cielo por el simple hecho de su seguridad con respecto a mi muy futura y notoria muerte… tal vez, sólo tal vez… sí fuimos amigas.

Al último, entra Shadow al cuarto y sin reparar en nada, ni una sola palabra, expresión o puchero, abre los brazos y, aunque no exista romance entre nosotros, no dudo en entrar a ellos. Su cuerpo me es tan familiar que incluso creo que lo extrañaré estando en la arena: el humo del bosque, sus latidos cardiacos (los mismos que escucho cuando estamos de caza) pero es la primera vez que siento de verdad su delgado y fuerte cuerpo junto al mío.

-Escucha –me dice –no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo… eres buena con eso, pero tienes que hacerte de un arco, la que ambos sabemos es tu mejor opción siendo que tú me enseñaste a mí.

-No siempre los tienen –señalo al recordar las ediciones pasadas de los juegos, habiendo sólo ciertos tipos de armas para que entre tributos se asesinaran de una sola manera.

-Fabrica uno… incluso uno endeble es mejor que nada.

-No sé siquiera si habrá madera –digo, descartando opciones que no puedo contemplar aún. Muchos tributos antes han muerto de frío, sed o mordeduras de animales salvajes… lo que significa que para hacerlo entretenido han tenido que agregar elementos como madera, lo que sería un punto a mi favor… pero siempre es mejor no confiarse.

-Casi siempre hay madera desde que esos tributos murieron de frío… no resultaba entretenido –bufa.

-Es cierto.

-Amy… es cacería y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco –me dice, teniendo yo que darle vueltas al asunto.

-Están armados y… piensan. No es cazar.

-Son como tú y tú tienes práctica de verdad, sabes matar.

-…Animales –siento que me va a dar un paro cardiaco cuando pienso en las posibilidades que me plantea Shadow… en las posibilidades de matar a alguien como… como yo.

-¿Hay tanta diferencia? –me pregunta en tono triste, pero si olvido que son personas, será lo mismo. Pero los agentes vuelven y se lo llevan por la fuerza y empiezo a asustarme.

-¡No dejes que mueran de hambre! –exclamo preocupada, esperando que mi grito resuene en su mente.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Lo sabes! Amy, recuerda que te… -dice y nos separan cerrando la puerta y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.

Entonces nos llevan a mí y al erizo azul a la estación de tren… jamás me hube desplazado en un automóvil… en Gray Hill, todos nos movemos a pie.

No lloro, hice bien en no hacerlo, porque la atención de las cámaras está a punto de explotar gracias a los periodistas que me apuntan en un _big close up _ a la cara. Me veo de reojo en las pantallas y me alegro de la decisión. Por otro lado, Sonic ha estado en una despedida emotiva con su familia, pues se le ven los ojos hinchados, pero a pesar de ser orgulloso como lo ha mostrado en el aula de clases, no intenta ocultarlo… curiosamente me ha llegado la posibilidad de su estrategia, y posiblemente sea la misma que usó una chica de Hill Top zone el área que provee madera a la capital, que consistió en hacerse pasar por una auténtica débil de la que todos podían prescindir y dejar para el final para regodearse con su llanto, pero terminó siendo una asesina despiadada… estrategia inteligente; demasiado inteligente y muy extraña para alguien como Sonic… quien es fuerte, ancho de espaldas y sin duda… la cosa más rápida de Station Square, por no decir de Mobius… haría falta que llorara todo un mar para pasar por alto su apariencia. Nos suben al tren después de que han obtenido varias buenas tomas de nosotros y, como el tren es de la capital, puedo darme cuenta de que llegaremos en menos de un día. Está prohibido salir de nuestras ciudades a menos de que sea por razones estatales. Recuerdo al ver por la ventana mis clases de historia, en la que nos recuerdan todo lo que le debemos a Eggman y a la capital… pero todo acaba reduciéndose a los trabajos que tienen que ver con el carbón. Decido ya no pensar en eso y sólo veo que el tren de nosotros, los tributos, es más elegante que cualquier otro. Hay "duchas" de agua caliente (una especie de máquina que manda el agua y la deja caer como una lluvia artificial) en cada uno de los cuartos, los que resulta que tienen un vestidor. En casa, nuestra agua caliente tiene que hervirse a fuerza. La ropa está a punto de explotar en los cajones y resulta ser ropa muy bonita. Me dice Maddie que puedo hacer lo que quiera, ponerme lo que quiera ya que, al ser tributo, tengo ciertos derechos especiales… que tendré que aprovechar si es que no vuelvo a casa… "no, no puedes pensar así. Piensa en Cream" me digo y entonces me ducho y me visto, poniéndome la pequeña insignia de oro de Wave en la ropa, el cual reconozco como un "sinsajo" o su sinónimo: una bofetada en la cara de Eggman, ya que estas aves son el resultado de la mezcla de una mutación y otra ave llamada sesontle. Todos los "charlajos" que se fusionaron con estas últimas eran machos y al dejarlos libres por una falla técnica que tuvieron, no creyeron que se pudieran reproducir. Desde entonces es un símbolo de libertad y esperanza. Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por ellos… siempre les cantaba o silbaba para después cederles una pausa y éstos correspondían imitando su música, pues esa es la habilidad de los sinsajos: la música.

Me uno a la cena después de un rato, llegando a la hora exacta. Poco tiempo con Malone me hace ver que ella es una obsesiva compulsiva por la puntualidad y los modales. Pregunta por Jet.

-Creo que fue a tomar una siesta –responde Sonic mirando confundido todo a su alrededor… a pesar de ser de la zona comerciante, no ocultaba su sorpresa al ver tanta comida.

-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador –responde ella con tono aliviado… ¿quién la culpa?

Después iniciamos a cenar y me atiborro con todo lo que hay. Nunca había visto una cena así ni mucho menos, por lo que decido que también es buena idea, después de toda la desnutrición de Station Square, ganar algunos kilos antes de los juegos.

-Al menos tienen buenos modales, no como los del año pasado –dice refiriéndose a dos chicos que conocí de Gray Hill, pues nunca conocieron una buena comida… al menos hasta que llegaron aquí. Me imagino que los modales fue lo último de lo que se preocuparon. Me rabia su comentario y comienzo a portarme de forma "incivilizada" limpiándome en los manteles y comiendo con los dedos.

Vamos a otro salón para ver el resumen de las cosechas en todo Green Hill y vemos las ceremonias una a una. Los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no (de los que más abundan) examinamos las caras de los chicos… me quedo con algunas: El chico monstruoso de Metrópolis City, un albatros que parece confiado y se regodea al ofrecerse voluntario, responde al nombre de Storm… curioso; una chica de brillantes púas rojas de Angel Island que tiene cara dulce y astuta… una equidna que responde al nombre de Tikal; un chico cojo de Mushroom Hill zone y lo más inquietante: una chica de 12 años que me recuerda tanto a Cream en tamaño y comportamiento que hasta duele, es de Sky High zone y es una planta de ojos grandes y dulces, responde al nombre de Cosmo. Piden voluntarios, pero el viento silba… nadie está dispuesto a tomar su lugar.

Por último, aparecemos nosotros, Station Square, el momento en el que aparece Cream caminando directamente a la tarima. Puedo distinguirme en el público y notar que estuve a punto de caerme por la sorpresa, aunque jamás sentí que esas manos estuvieran ahí para evitar que me cayera, después me veo presentándome como voluntaria y se ve la desesperación en mi voz cuando la pongo detrás de mí. Veo a Shadow quitármela de encima. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir acerca de todo, el silencio, la negativa a aplaudir… pero sobre el hecho de que haya una voluntaria no dejan de presumirlo. Lo más entretenido fue ver a Jet caerse en la tarima…

-¿Y Jet? –pregunta Maddie.

-Borracho, de seguro –contesta Sonic.

-Como siempre –añado y esbozo una sonrisa.

-No entiendo cómo es que no les preocupa siendo que él es su contacto con el exterior. Les aconsejará, guiará y conseguirá patrocindores… ¡Puede suponer una diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

Entonces él entra, tambaleándose de borracho en el compartimento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena? –pregunta con su característico tono. Puedo oler el alcohol… whiskey y después lo vomita en la alfombra, se cae en la porquería y no evitamos reír. Pero al darnos cuenta de nuestra precaria situación y de que él es un elemento clave en ella, Sonic y yo acordamos ayudarlo y levantarlo por los brazos.

-No pasa nada –me dice Sonic con tono no sé si jovial o indiferente –me encargo yo.

Sus palabras me alegran porque desnudar a Jet no me hace ninguna gracia. Aunque logre Sonic volverse su favorito por esto, no creo que lo recuerde mañana por la borrachera que acaba de sufrir.

Decido ir a dormir, pero conciliar el sueño es sumamente difícil, en especial porque sé a dónde me dirijo y para qué… me pregunto en estos momentos cómo lo estará llevando Shadow con Vainilla y Cream, siendo que puede ser sumamente complicado para él, pues también tiene a sus hermanos y a su madre. Imagino la casa ahora… persianas cerradas, negras y todas (las dos) de luto porque es una muerte inminente. Aunque estoy segura de que esta noche dormirán juntas y de que Cheese las acompañará (Cheese es un chao que Cream encontró hace algunos años… no quise alimentar más bocas, por lo que intenté ahogarlo, pero Cream me lo imploró, imploró porque se quedara y me vi forzada a aceptar… desde entonces Cheese sólo me grita) ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrán llorado más? ¿Tendrán la comida intacta? ¿O por el ansia habrán comido de más? Pensar en casa me mata de soledad, pensar en Shadow me mata de nostalgia… ha sido un día horrible e interminable ¡Y pensar que estuve hoy en la mañana con él burlándome de la cosecha y del acento de Malone! Seguramente todo es una gran pesadilla y si me despierto, estaré en mi cama… me pellizco y nada… tendré que aceptar la dura realidad.

* * *

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y ODIO TENER DEUDAS ;) AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA TAN INCREÍBLE NOVELA XD AMY ODIA A CHEESE XD PERO DEBIERON IMAGINARLO SIENDO QUE CREAM Y PRIM TIENEN UN ACOMPAÑANTE PERMANENTE (POR MÁS COINCIDENTE QUE SEA ESO) SI YA VIERON LA PELÍCULA... CREO QUE YA SABRÁN COMO TERMINA COSMO, LO QUE LO HARÁ AÚN MÁS IRÓNICO Y BUSCARÉ MÁS PERSONAJES... NO SÉ SI PONER A SALLY O A ROSY THE RASCAL COMO UN ANÁLOGO DE CLOVE (LA CHICA DE LOS CUCHILLOS QUE CASI MATA A KATNISS *-*) DEJEN REVIEW CON SU OPINIÓN AL RESPECTO ;D**


	3. Entrenando

Trato de dormir… y siento ganas de llorar, de aquellas ganas inaguantables que dejan a los ojos impávidos por lo abiertos que están, pero no consigo sacar ni una sola lágrima. Pensaba hacerlo de una vez porque mañana en la mañana podría arreglar el estropicio que provocarían mis ojos hinchados. Pero sólo consigo dejar que el tren me meza en su suave y rápido viaje.

Entra la luz gris, suave y verdosa a través de las ventanas y unos golpecitos a mi puerta me hacen despertar por completo.

-¡Arriba, arriba, va a ser un día muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, importante! –esa mujer me despierta por completo con su voz cantada y el acento que tiene la gente de la capital ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tiene estando despierta? ¿Qué soñará por las noches? No lo sé, y francamente, viniendo de alguien de la capital, no lo quiero averiguar. Me vuelvo a poner el traje del día anterior porque no está muy sucio y recorro la pequeña insiginia que me dio Wave en el día de la cosecha… y pienso en ellas levantándose. Aún conservo el peinado de Vainilla, las que aún tienen buen aspecto por lo que me decido a dejar mi cabello intacto. Aunque da igual, no importa cuánto me peine o cuánto me esfuerce en terminar bonita y arreglada, porque vamos camino a la capital para encontrarnos con quien será mi estilista, quien decidirá mi aspecto a partir del día de hoy para las ceremonias siguientes… aunque espero que la desnudez no sea lo más atractivo de las revistas de moda.

Salgo y veo que el ambiente se siente raro (a pesar de estar en el tren que nos llevará a la muerte) Jet está rojo por los estragos del alcohol del día anterior y riendo entre dientes, Maddie sólo me entrega una taza de café solo y Sonic sólo se escuda detrás de un panecillo que tiene en la mano, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Siéntate, siéntate –me pide haciendo señas con la mano y cuando lo hago, me sirven una bandeja plateada con demasiada comida encima: huevos con jamón, papas fritas, un frutero metido en hielo y delante una cesta de panecillos que hubiera servido para mantener a toda mi familia por un mes y hay un vaso con mucho jugo de naranja, o eso creo que es, porque sólo una vez he probado las naranjas… en navidad, cuando tenía ocho años y mi padre la compró; después una taza de café, que me parece muy aguado y amargo y al final una crema de un color marrón intenso.

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente –me dice Sonic –está muy bueno –dice sin dejar de tomar su taza a base de muchos sorbos. Lo pruebo y me pasa por la garganta el líquido cremoso, suave y dulce que me da incluso un escalofrío y como lo que puedo después de terminar la taza. Después veo a Jet mezclar su jugo de naranja con licor; a pesar de que no lo conozco, siento repudio por él, pues Station Square no gana porque los patrocinadores nos creen débiles, a pesar de que hubiera en el pasado competidores fuertes, los ríos buscarían hablar con alguien de más clase que un bebedor empedernido.

-¿Entonces nos vas a aconsejar? –le pregunto.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva –me responde y empieza a reír, miro a Sonic antes de recordar que no quiero tener anda que ver con él y me sorprendo al encontrar una expresión dura en lugar de una amable.

-Muy gracioso –dice repentinamente y le pega un bofetón al vaso de Jet en la mano, el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y el líquido se esparce en la alfombra del vagón –pero no para nosotros.

Jet lo piensa un momento y le da a Sonic un puñetazo que no se espera en la mandíbula y lo tira de la silla mientras que yo me preparo para recibir el golpe que nunca llega. Coge el alcohol, pero para entonces, clavo mi cuchillo entre la botella y su mano, casi rebanándole los dedos. Lo miro con expresión dura.

-Me han tocado luchadores este año… miren nada más –dice con expresión burlesca, pero no me río, nadie lo hace. Sonic se levanta y coge hielo del frutero para llevárselo a la mandíbula –deja que te salga el moretón –pide Jet a Sonic –la audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo incluso antes de llegar al estadio.

-Va contra las reglas.

-Sólo si te descubren. Ese moretón dirá que has luchado y que no te han vencido; mucho mejor –se voltea y me mira -¿puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo además de clavarlo a las mesas?

Mis armas son el arco y la flecha, pero también he pasado mucho tiempo lanzando cuchillos, a veces es mejor herir con arma blanca a un animal antes de rematarlo con el contenido de un carcaj. Me doy cuenta que debo impresionarlo. Arranco el cuchillo, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente, pero se queda clavado en el huevo de dos paneles de enfrente cuando lo que esperaba era lanzarlo con poca fuerza… soy mucho mejor de lo que pienso, o al menos eso parece –vengan aquí ambos –nos pide Jet mientras señala con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos y da vueltas a nuestro alrededor mientras nos palmea la cabeza como animales, nos examina y comprueba –bueno, no todo está perdido –empieza a decir. Parecen en forma y cuando los estilistas los arreglen serán mucho más atractivos –los juegos no son un concurso de belleza, pero los más atractivos siempre tienen mejores patrocinadores –haré trato con ustedes: no interfieran con mi bebida y prometo estar los suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre que me escuchen a todo lo que les diga –no es el gran trato, peor es un gran paso con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando estábamos únicamente por nuestra cuenta.

-Bien –responde Sonic.

-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la cornucopia para alguien…?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estarán a manos de los estilistas, aunque nos les guste lo que les harán y de eso estoy más que seguro, no pongan resistencia.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan… no se resistan.

Coge la botella y sale del vagón, cierra la puerta y el lugar se queda a oscuras a pesar de las luces de adentro. Seguramente estamos en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y nos lleva a la capital. Sonic y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino, el tren dura y dura, separándonos del cielo y se me encoge el corazón… odio estar aquí, encerrada en piedra porque me recuerda la explosión de mina en la que mis padres murieron. La luz inunda el vagón cuando veo que hemos llegado a la capital. La gente luce tan extraña como yo imaginaba en un inicio, como podemos ver a través de la ventanilla, las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza, pero tampoco captan el esplendor de los edificios, los carros y calles pavimentadas. La gente luce como si nunca se hubiera perdido una comida. Colores en su piel de verdad artificiales e intensos, no como mi piel y mis púas que a pesar de ser rosa fuerte sí se ve la naturalidad.

La gente nos señala con entusiasmo después de reconocernos como tributos. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por la emoción, a sabiendas de que desean ver cómo nos matan. Sin embargo, Sonic se mantiene en su lugar, sonriendo y saludando a la multitud que lo mira con la boca abierta. Deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete a la estación.

-Quien sabe, puede que alguno sea rico –me dice mientras se encoge de hombros. Lo he juzgado mal… no ha aceptado su muerte y desde ahora está luchando por seguir vivo y por ende, lucha por matarme.

Aprieto los dientes mientras que Charmy, una abeja menos que yo y con sus rayos negros tatuados en la cara me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, levándose el pelaje de abajo.

-Lo siento –me dice con su estúpido acento –tenías mucho pelo –yo trato de no poner mueca y de no irritarme con su comentario… mucho pelo… ¡mi cuerpo es pelaje! Pero ¿por qué hablan con un tono tan agudo? ¿por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? …por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro. Charmy intenta demostrar su comprensión.

-Este es el último ¿lista? –me agarro de los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y asiento con la cabeza. Arranca nuevamente con un doloroso tirón en la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda. Llevo más de tres horas en este centro de "renovación" y todavía no conozco a mi estilista, al parecer, no está interesado en verme todavía hasta que Charmy y los demás se hayan ocupado de los problemas obvios, los que incluyen restregarme el pelo y todo el cuerpo con sustancias que tienen algunas olores muy llamativos y otras que incluso se sienten como la tierra que deja el carbón para, aparentemente, limpiar mi piel de la cual se han llevado como diez capaz, darle forma a mis uñas y quitarme todo el bello corporal, incluso mis cejas han sufrido este maltrato, por lo que parezco un pájaro desplumado. Esto no me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, un poco más clara y me pica… estoy vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido con mi parte del trato y no he dicho todos los insultos que me salían de la cabeza en ese tormento.

-Lo has hecho muy bien –me dice otro estilista, uno llamado Bean, un pato verde que parece que le han puesto aún más color a su tono original –no soporto a los lloricas, ¡embardúnenla! –ordena y entonces me masajean los dos con una loción que calma mi piel después de un picor que parecen más de miles de espinas en la zona baja de mis piernas.

Me quitan la fina bata que me dejan usar en ocasiones y me dejan desnuda sobre la mesa de preparación. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero al no parecer personas en anda, siento que sólo un par de animales me observan.

-Ya casi pareces una persona –me dice Charmy, pero no respondo ofendida a su comentario.

-Gracias, en Station Square no tenemos razones para arreglarnos –digo con una jovial sonrisa aunque en el fondo de mi alma quiero darle una patada y clavarle en la sien una de mis flechas… qué bueno que no hay nada cerca para lanzar.

-Claro que no… cuando Espío acabe contigo te verás tan hermosa que… -se quedó sin habla.

-Te lo prometemos –afirman y entonces llaman a Espío. Salen animadamente del cuarto, Los miembros del equipo de preparación son tan bobos que me resulta difícil odiarlos, pero curiosamente son sinceros en su intento por ayudarme, lo que me deja ligeramente consternada y confundida con toda esta masacre. Entonces me agarro el peinado que me ha hecho Vainilla y me arrepiento de no haberme aferrado a algo de casa.

La puerta se abre y entonces entra un camaleón de casi mi color (a excepción de que es muy natural su tono a comparación de mi piel sensible y desplumada). Me parece increíblemente normal su apariencia, lleva el pelo corto y su color natural, viste ropa sencilla y negra y sus ojos se ven ligeramente teñidos por un delineador rojo que lo hace ver incluso atractivo.

-Hola, Amy –me saluda jovial mientras extiende su mano hacia mí –soy Espío, tu estilista –dice sin ese acento tan horrible de la capital, lo que me deja aún más sorprendida.

-Hola –respondo con precaución, extendiendo la mano con firmeza. Se pasea alrededor y me examina, resisto el impulso de taparme los senos con mis brazos.

-¿Quién te ha peinado?

-Mi "madre" –respondo enfatizando la última palabra.

-Precioso. Mucha clase, es un equilibrio perfecto con tu perfil –añade –tiene dedos hábiles.

Esperaba a alguien que me viera como un trozo de carne que moldear, no alguien como él, que en apariencia hasta parece comprensivo.

-Eres nuevo, no te he visto antes.

-Mi primer año en los juegos –responde –y me han dado a Station Square –dice y siento que tiene lógica, porque los nuevos suelen quedarse con la ciudad menos deseable –lo pedí expresamente, ¿por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos?

Lo sigo con la bata hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja. Tres paredes vacías y la cuarta enteramente hecha de cristal… puedo ver toda la ciudad. Me sienta enfrente de él y aprieta un botón que hace que del techo salga comida, mucha y muy variada.

-Esto debe parecerte despreciable –me dice y siento que tengo pintada esa expresión en la cara –pero cambiemos de tema, como sabes, los estilistas debemos representar el espíritu de cada distrito y mi compañera, Elise quien está a cargo de Sonic y yo queremos vestirlos a juego.

Aquello me alarma, porque los trajes de mineros siempre terminan siendo los más horribles, siempre nos visten con el capital industrial del distrito y no ayuda en nada a ganarnos el favor de nadie.

-¿Será un disfraz de minero? –pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.

-No del todo. Verás, Elise y yo creemos que el tema del minero es muy trillado. Lo que deseamos es que dejen impacto, que sean inolvidables.

"Me toca ir desnuda" eso pienso de inmediato.

-Nos centraremos más en el carbón –me dice, no evito pensar en "desnuda y polvo negro" -¿Qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema ¿no te da miedo el fuego, verdad? –ve mi expresión y sonríe.

Termino vestida con el atuendo más fenomenal y mortífero que he visto en mi vida, o al menos que he visto en una ceremonia de inauguración: una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre de cuello a tobillos y algunas gotas de cuero brillante. Espío pretende prenderle fuego antes de que la carroza corra por las calles, lo que haría que las franjas rojas, naranjas y amarillas que ondearán con el viento tomen mayor vida.

-No es fuego real, es fuego sintético inventado por Elise y por mí, estarán a salvo –me asegura, pero yo no me acabo de convencer… no quiero terminar como barbacoa ni mucho menos morir sin haber llegado a la arena. Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toques de iluminador, me han cepillado el pelo y lo llevo suelto con una raya que divide perfectamente la mitad de mi cabeza, como suelo llevarlo –quiero que te reconozcan como: Amy, la chica en llamas –me dice, pero en ese momento pienso que su conducta normal puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate. Está Sonic acompañado de Elise, él ya está acostumbrado al fuego mientras que los demás piensan y se consternan por la impresión que vamos a causar a excepción de Espío, quien parece acostumbrado hasta el cansancio.

Estamos en el establo y las parejas ya están subiendo a sus carruajes, los nuestros son negro carbón y los caballos tan morenos que incluso son irreconocibles como caballos. Espío y Elise empiezan a comentar algo entre ellos y nos suben a nuestra carroza.

-¿Qué piensas del fuego? –le susurro a Sonic.

-Te quitaré la capa si me quitas la mía –responde entre dientes.

-Trato hecho –podríamos evitar las peores quemaduras si nos quitamos el traje de encima lo bastante rápido –le prometimos a Jet esto, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta todo.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunta –él debe protegernos de esta clase de cosas.

-No quiero tenerlo cerca con tanto alcohol adentro –respondo bufando ligeramente y pensando en que podría explotar incluso, un pensamiento infantil, pero lo suficientemente convincente como para una buena broma. Empezamos a reír y aquello me abre los ojos para notar nuestro escalofrío, sabiendo que ahora no actuaremos muy racionales que digamos.

Los chicos del uno: una eriza muy parecida a mí, que respondió en la cosecha por el nombre de Rosy y su compañero de ciudad, un erizo que responde al nombre de Scourge; van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve, visten elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas. Ellos fabrican los artículos de lujo de la capital… siempre son los favoritos cuando escuchamos ese rugido del público.

Metrópolis City se coloca detrás de ellos y en pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado, empieza a anochecer, la luz se vuelve gris y los de Sky High zone acaban de salir… nos toca a nosotros y entonces Espío aparece con una antorcha encendida.

-Allá vamos –dice y prende fuego ante nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito y espero a que llegue el calor, notando únicamente un cosquilleo, él se coloca delante de nosotros y deja salir un suspiro de alivio –recuerden: cabeza alta y sonrían… los adorarán.

Nos grita algo después de bajar del carruaje, pero no lo escucho por la música y el estruendo de la audiencia.

-Creo que dijo que nos tomáramos de la mano –dice Sonic después de que le pregunté. Iluminado por las llamas, está resplandeciente el erizo, como siempre lo está cuando corre, pero ahora envuelto en naranja y yo, también debo estarlo. Volteo a verlo, el camaleón asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad. El público empieza a gritar y dar su aprobación en vítores que gritan "Station Square" y todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartan su atención de los primeros tres carros. Al inicio quedo helada, pero después nos veo en la enorme pantalla y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. El maquillaje ayuda a que nos veamos más atractivos, relucientes y permite que se nos distinga perfectamente. "cabeza alta" pienso mientras recuerdo las palabras de Espío. Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me agarro de Sonic para guardar equilibrio y eso me alegra, porque de otra manera estaría ahora en el suelo. Gano confianza y lanzo algunos besos a los espectadores. Nos bañan en flores, se vuelven locos y gritan nuestros nombres. No puedo evitar emocionarme. Alguien por ahí debe estar listo para elegirme y eso me motiva a no dar los juegos por perdidos. Lanzo más besos e intentan agarrarlos como si fueran reales, escucho mi nombre más veces: "Amy, Amy", todos quieren de mis besos. Noto que le he cortado la circulación a Sonic, quien me ha dicho que no suelte su mano "puede que me caiga de esta cosa".

-Vale –respondo y seguimos cogidos, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña por la manera en que se nos ha unido… no evito pensar en lo injusto que es presentarnos como equipo para después tirarnos en una arena en la que se nos va a enviar a la muerte. Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos de la capital, cuando llegamos a la mansión de Eggman, la música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente Eggman, un hombre alto, gordo como un huevo y con el ahora blanco cabello como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Sonic y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Conforme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo, pero a pesar de tratar de mantener fija la pantalla en las demás ciudades, todas las cámaras se fijan en Station Square.

Se cierran las puertas y nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros chicos nos miran con mucho odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas: eclipsamos a todos… literalmente. Aparecen Espío, Elise, Jet y Maddie, quienes nos quitan las capas y tocados en llamas. Elise los apaga con un bote atomizador y de repente me doy cuenta de que sigo sujeta a Sonic. Abro los dedos y me masajeo las manos.

-Gracias por sostenerme allá arriba, me hubiera caído –dice.

-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.

-Seguro no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar fuego encima más a menudo, te sienta bien.

Me ofrece una sonrisa genuina, la que me hace acercarme más a él. Pero una alarma se enciende en mi cabeza "No seas estúpida… planea matarte, quiere que te fíes para convertirte en presa fácil. Cuanto más te agrade, peor será para ti" Me pongo de puntas y le doy un beso en el moretón.

Llegamos a una torre diseñada para los tributos y sus equipos, nos tocará el penthouse por ser la última ciudad y éste será nuestro hogar hasta que inicien los juegos. Al parecer, las tareas de Maddie no concluyen en la estación, sino que Jet y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla y eso es una ventaja de alguna manera, porque podemos contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro mientras que imaginamos que Jet estará embriagándose. Maddie se siente en una nube, es la primera vez que sus tributos causan sensación en alguna parte. Según ella conoce a todas las personas importantes de la Capital y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

-He hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance, siendo muy misteriosa, y usando lo que tengo yo disponible porque Jet no me quiere contar su estrategia: Amy se sacrificó por su hermanita y que los dos han hecho demasiado para sobrevivir a la barbarie de su ciudad.

-¿Babarie? Es irónico que la mujer que lo dice nos esté preparando para una matanza ¿y nuestro éxito se basa en saber comportarnos en la mesa?

-He ejercido mucho esfuerzo y recurrí a: "si se ejerce presión en el carbón, se vuelve perla"

Esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que no tengo más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque. El carbón no se convierte en perla, pues las perlas crecen en el interior de los moluscos. Seguramente quería decir que el carbón se convierte en diamante, aunque tampoco fuera cierto. Ese era el trabajo de Acuatic Ruin zone… extraer grafito, el que se presionaba y se obtenía diamante… hasta que lo destruyeron. Aunque tenga muchos defectos, debo admirar su determinación.

No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por todos los artilugios y botones, tan sólo la tina de mi cuarto tiene más de cien funciones para controlar temperatura, presión, espumas, etc… y cuando salgo hay una alfombrilla que me seca el cuerpo al instante y después coloco la mano en un panel para que envíen una ráfaga eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo y desenreden mi pelo. Cuando termino de arreglarme, me voy a cenar porque estoy más que muerta por el hambre. El objetivo de la cena, cuando me entero de la presencia de Jet, se vuelve interesante, porque se tratará de planear estrategias y también será divertida por la mueca de Maddie al verle entrar… pues me espera una velada con insultos y varias risas cínicas.

Empiezan a elogiar nuestra entrada producida por la brillantez de nuestros estilistas y entonces pienso de inmediato en agarrar un poco de comida. Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda.

-¡Yo te conozco! –exclamo cuando la veo, pero no era yo capaz de ponerle nombre, pero sí de reconocer su cara.

-No seas ridícula, Amy ¿cómo vas a conocer a un ávox? Es absurdo –me espeta Maddie.

-¿Qué es un ávox? -pregunto.

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar –contesta Jet –no es probable que la conozcas, será una traidora.

-Y aunque la conocieras, no debes hablar con ella a no ser que le des una orden –responde ella completando la frase –por supuesto que no la conoces.

La conozco, de eso no hay duda. Balbuceo entonces y el vino no me ayuda.

-Delly –salta Sonic –eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar. Entonces me di cuenta que se parece a Delly.

-Claro… eso era. Debe ser por el pelo –digo.

-Y también en los ojos –añade Sonic.

-Si es sólo eso… no creo que haya problema –dice Espío y el ambiente se relaja nuevamente.

Vemos nuevamente el resumen de la inauguración y entonces Jet dice algo sobre la rebeldía, me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los

juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas.

-Mañana será la primera sesión de entrenamiento, reúnanse conmigo para el desayuno y les contaré cómo quiero que se comporten –nos dice Jet –ahora a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Recorremos el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestras puertas.

-Delly… curioso encontrarnos con su gemela –señalo mientras veo en sus ojos que me pide una explicación, y me siento tentada a dársela. Él sabe que me ha encubierto y mintió mucho sobre Delly como yo si me negara a explicar.

La chica con la lengua cortada me asusta como para intentar hablar con ella, Shadow no está aquí para contarle mi confidencia y Sonic puede creer que lo considero amigo, lo que le daría una seria ventaja en la arena, así que me debato si contárselo o no.

-Vamos al tejado –de inmediato capto la indirecta y subimos. Me confiesa haberle preguntado a Espío por qué nos dejan subir siendo que pueden haber posibles suicidas y nos responde que no se puede uno caer, dado que hay un campo eléctrico que nos regresa al tejado, como si jamás lo hubieran intentado. "siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad" bufo ligeramente y entonces le veo con preocupación.

-¿Nos oirán?

-Mira –señala al jardín, notando que está más que sólo y que los sonidos del mismo evitan que se escuche alguna conversación. Le cuento que un día cazaba por el bosque con Shadow, estábamos escondidos hasta que apareciera una presa y después vimos un pájaro cantar una advertencia, entonces vimos a dos chicos que corrían con las ropas hechas jirones, como si sus vidas dependieran de su velocidad. Aquella extraña pareja me paralizó… estaban en problemas y no pudimos reaccionar para salvarlos, nos miraron con atisbos de peligro y mucha sorpresa. El aerodeslizador estaba ya encima de ellos y nosotros tuvimos que huir para que no se nos viera. Bajaron una cuerda metálica y sujetaron a la chica, al chico lo mataron con una lanza. Ella gritó y el aerodeslizador desapareció. Supe que la chica nos había visto, que me suplicó ayuda con los ojos, pero Shadow ni yo respondimos. Sonic nota que he temblado y me pone su chaqueta en los hombros. Hablamos un poco sobre la capital y él grita su posible huida, encubriéndome después como si se tratara de un tributo asustado. Después me sugiere regresar y me pregunta por Shadow.

-Creía que eran parientes… ¿él fue quien se llevó a Cream en la cosecha?

-Sí… y no, no somos familia.

-Oigo a muchas chicas murmurar sobre él –asiento y sé que no me importa.

-¿Lo conoces? –le pregunto.

-Realmente no, no he hablado con él, pero siempre mira a los de nuestra zona con recelo –me dice y no exclamo ninguna sorpresa, dado que es típico de él.

Entonces llego a mi cuarto y veo con sorpresa a la chica ávox, la que está recogiendo mi ropa, le pido que se la lleve a Espío y entonces ella evita mirarme a los ojos. Sólo se va y sale de mi puerta. Sé que no dormiré esa noche, que las pesadillas me invadirán, que veré a mis padres y les rugiré que huyan de la mina, que mezclaré los juegos del hambre anteriores con la chica que acaba de salir por la puerta, que me morderé la lengua nuevamente y mi paladar sabrá a sangre, que Cream verá los juegos y llorará impávida y escuálidamente.

Me tengo que preparar mentalmente para despertar gritando como lo he hecho durante años, me tengo que preparar para ver a aquel albatros monstruoso y a su compañera ardilla que responde al nombre de Sally, de la que me han llegado muchos rumores sobre su talento para lanzar cuchillos, en el centro de entrenamiento, debo prepararme también para recibir todas y cada una de las instrucciones de Jet, prepararme para ver a esa pequeña niña planta a los ojos y sobretodo, prepararme para poder matar a alguien de mi mismo distrito… como dije antes: no me fío ya de la suerte.

* * *

**SALLY SE GANÓ EL ROL DE CLOVE PORQUE ROSY NO ES DE VERDAD IMPORTANTE EN LA SAGA DE SONIC, ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN A LA ARDILLA INTENTANDO MATAR A LA PROTA XD COMENTEN SI LES HA GUSTADO :3**


	4. Entrevista

**PUES... ES MÁS LARGO, PERO QUERÍA PONER DETALLES Y TUVE TODA UNA SEMANA... EN ESPECIAL ES LARGO PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESCRIBIR LA MATANZA :3**

* * *

Me despierto apenas el sol ha cruzado por mi vidrio y la capital tiene un aire muy pesado… me duele la cabeza y mi boca, como predije, sabe a sangre, me he mordido la lengua. Salgo poco a poco de mi cama y me meto a la ducha, tratando de soportar las temperaturas extremas de esta lluvia artificial que me cae en un inicio como témpanos y al final como si se tratara de malditas piedras de volcán. Al menos el agua ha hecho que mi circulación empiece a funcionar, porque de otra forma no sabría ni qué hacer, me cae después una avalancha de espuma con olor a limón y me trato de quitar la peste con un cepillo de cerdas duras. Me seco y me pongo crema para finalmente peinarme con el cabello atado en una cola, como se esperaría que lo llevara en el bosque cuando salía a cazar con Shadow y al verme de esa manera, me tranquilizo.

Jet no nos había dado una hora en específico para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero mi hambre es tal que me dirijo a la cocina y empiezo a hacerme un exquisito desayuno con las exquisitas cosas que me encuentro. Pero la mesa no me decepciona y la veo atiborrada de comida junto a un ávox que espera órdenes mías, sólo le pregunto si puedo servirme yo y asiente. Tomo mi desayuno y me lleno el estómago. Pienso de improviso en Cream y Vainilla, quienes se estarán levantando para dejar a la conejita en la escuela, a lo mejor Cream inició el día haciendo queso y Vainilla estaría haciendo el desayuno en estos momentos… y hace sólo dos mañanas yo estaba en casa ¿dos? Sí, sólo dos. Ahora me parece vacía incluso desde tan lejos, me pregunto si mi fogoso debut las habrá llenado de esperanzas para creer que volveré viva o si las habrá puesto más nerviosas. Sonic y Jet entran en el comedor y me saludan para después llenarse los platos. Sonic lleva exactamente la misma ropa que yo: un pantalón negro ceñido y una playera color roja… espero que Espío no quiera tenernos como "gemelos" incluso en la competición porque será cuando sienta que todo el show me estallará en la cara. Me calmo en cuanto recuerdo su orden de acceder a cualquier cosa por más dolorosa o ridícula que pudiera parecer y no hay sentido en reclamarle algo a Espío, gracias a él tuvimos esa entrada, la que es un gran triunfo para nosotros.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos entrenemos juntos y en la última parte tenemos que demostrar nuestra destreza en privado delante de los vigilantes de los juegos. Pierdo el apetito y me mareo un poco ante la idea de ver a la cara a los demás tributos, le doy vueltas a mi comida y entonces reafirmo haber perdido las más mínimas ganas de comer. Jet suspira, saca un envase de su bolsillo, le da un buen sorbo y se apoya en la mesa.

-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si quieren, pueden entrenarse por separado, decídanlo ya.

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso? –pregunto.

-Supón que tienes una habilidad que no quieres que los demás sepan.

-Ninguna –contesta Sonic en respuesta a mi mirada, pero sé que miente –y conozco la tuya… he comido de tus ardillas ¿o no?

Me da un respingo y no creí nunca que él hubiera probado alguna de las ardillas que yo cazaba; me imaginaba que las freía su padre en secreto para comerlas él. No por glotonería, sino porque las familias de la ciudad comen carne de la carnicería y de la cara: ternera, pollo y caballo.

-Puedes entrenarnos juntos –le digo a Jet. Sonic asiente.

-De acuerdo, pues denme una idea de lo que saben hacer.

-Yo no hago nada –responde Sonic con incluso un orgullo que se me hace enfermizo en esta situación -¿hacer pan cuenta?

-No –responde Jet –Amy… ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

-La verdad no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

-¿Se te da bien? –pregunta Jet. Tengo que pensarlo claramente… llevo cuatro años encargándome de poner comida en la mesa, lo que no es moco de pavo. No soy tan buena como mi padre, pero él tenía más práctica. Apunto mejor que Shadow mientras que él es un genio con las trampas.

-No se me da mal –respondo humilde.

-Es excelente -dice Sonic –mi padre le compra ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre les da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que vende a la carnicera y es hasta capaz de cazar ciervos.

Su evaluación de mis habilidades me atrapa desprevenida por completo porque no puedo creer que lo haya notado y en otro sentido, que me halague así.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto suspicaz y un poco molesta.

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Jet te ayude, debe saber de lo que eres capaz, no te subestimes.

-¿Y tú qué? –le pregunto a la defensiva; por algún motivo su comentario me sienta mal he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de incluso cincuenta kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo… además de ser la cosa más rápida del mundo…

-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas y lo sabes –rebate un poco molesto, pero no por el primer comentario. Soy la única que lo ha visto correr y cuando lo hace, lo hace en la noche… sólo veo ráfagas azules por todos lados.

-Se le da bien la lucha libre –le digo a Jet –Quedó el segundo de la competición del colegio el año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar así? –pregunta más disgustado.

-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte de un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan ¡estoy muerta!

Empiezo a subir el tono…la conversación no va bien y me recuerda al día de la cosecha cuando hablé con Shadow sobre los… hijos (una idea que me hace querer vomitar).

-¡No lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de animales crudos y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo mi madre para, según, darme ánimos? "Al fin Station Square tendrá un ganador este año" entonces me di cuenta de que hablaba de ti, no de mí –estalla Sonic.

-Hablaba de ti –digo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Dijo: "Esa chica sí que es una superviviente" Esa chica.

Eso me hace parar. ¿Me valoraba más su madre que a su hijo? Entonces soy capaz de ver el dolor en él y sé que no miente. Mi cuerpo recuerda ese día en ese momento y musito como niña de once años: "sólo porque alguien me ayudó" Se encoge de hombros cuando noto que ha recordado ese día.

-La gente te apoyará a ti, desearán hacerlo… te patrocinarán –dice y se dirige a Jet poniendo los ojos en blanco -. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

Se niega a mirarme y aprieta las manos. ¿Insinuó que soy débil y necesitada? ¡Nadie además de él me ha ayudado! ¿O será que en las negociaciones del quemador me ven… con pena? ¡No doy pena a nadie! Mis presas son siempre de primera calidad. Lo veo con el rabillo del ojo, segura de que lo dijo para insultarme.

-No te aseguraré que vayan a haber arcos en el estadio, pero impresiónalos en la sesión privada ¿se te dan bien las trampas? –pregunta Jet.

-Algunas básicas –me digo a mí misma mientras pienso en lo poco que aprendí de Shadow cuando nos conocimos y me… cambió el nombre… Jamie… bufo entonces y le presto más atención a Jet.

-Te servirá para la comida y Sonic… ella tiene razón, no subestimes tu fuerza en el capo de batalla. A menudo eso da la ventaja a un tributo sobre otro… habrá pesas ahí, pero no muestres tus talentos a los otros y esto va para los dos: pasen un tiempo aprendiendo lo que no sepan, tiren lanzas, golpeén con mazos, hagan nudos o no sé. Pero guárdense lo mejor para los vigilantes ¿está claro? –Sonic y yo asentimos –y quiero que en público estén juntos en todo momento –protestamos -¡En todo momento! Fin de la discusión. Serán amables el uno con el otro y ahora vayan con Maddie, quien los espera para ir al entrenamiento. Me dirijo con Maddie y me aseguro de azotar la silla. ¿Ser amigos? ¡Vaya broma! Pienso para mí mientras odio a todos y más a mí por mencionar ese día en la lluvia, amigos… pues tendremos que dejar la farsa cuando nos dejen en la arena, ahí todo se habrá disipado. Y me sorprendió con mis habilidades ¿me ha seguido la pista? Creo que sí, porque enlistó mis habilidades y… al parecer, yo tampoco le he perdido el rastro al chico veloz. Si esa frase era para menospreciarme, creo que ahora tiene algún otro sentido. Entrenar juntos es una cosa pero eso no significa mantenerme con él todo el tiempo y al parecer, Sonic tampoco me quiere de compañera.

El miedo por encontrarme con los demás tributos vuelve a bloquear temporalmente mis sentidos y mi enfado, aunque ahora noto cómo aumenta mi ansiedad. Me reúno con Maddie y Sonic en el elevador, veo que me muerdo las uñas y paro de inmediato. Las salas de entrenamiento están en el subsuelo del edificio, el ascensor llega en menos de un minuto y las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía es temprano, no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los demás están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso con un trozo de tela que tiene las iniciales de cada ciudad o zona… hago una evaluación rápida: Sonic y yo somos los únicos que venimos vestidos de la misma forma.

Atala, una mujer atlética y alta nos empieza a explicar los horarios del entrenamiento y el modo de entrenar. No podemos pelear con otro tributo, para eso están los entrenadores de cada área. Algunos enseñan técnicas de supervivencia, otros de batalla y hay ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero. No evito en fijarme en los demás chicos dado que es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme. ¡Casi todos son más grandes que yo! Aunque sin el maquillaje y las ropas elegantes ahora noto que muchos han pasado hambre extrema, se les nota en los huesos, piel y mirada vacía. Puede que yo sea más bajita de nacimiento, pero, en general, el ingenio de mi familia me da una ventaja en el estadio. Me pongo derecha y sé que, aunque esté delgada, soy fuerte; la carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, me han proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que los que veo a mi alrededor. Las excepciones son los chicos de Emerald Hill, Metropolis City y Seaside Hill, a quienes entrenan y alimentan para este momento y suelen tener un aspecto más mortífero que el resto de todos nosotros. Les llamamos profesionales y casi siempre son los que ganan. Les veo el desprecio en las caras y al menos pesan desde veinte hasta cuarenta kilos más que yo, no me odiaban a mí o a Sonic, sino a nuestros estilistas por su talento… vaya cosa. Proyectan ellos arrogancia y brutalidad. Cuando Atala deja de hablar, van con las armas más mortíferas que encuentran y veo que las manejan con soltura. Tengo suerte de que, a pesar de no tener la velocidad de Sonic, se me dé bien correr.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar? –me pregunta, serio. Veo a los demás tributos, los que ya fueron intimidados, los hambrientos y los que apenas van a recibir sus clases para el uso de armas… todos temblorosos.

-Atemos nudos…

-Buena idea –contesta.

Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos; da la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no está teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que sé algo sobre trampas, nos enseña una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Nos concentramos en ella hasta que la dominamos y pasamos al puesto de camuflaje, en donde Sonic parece disfrutar. Mezcla todo… lodo, arcilla, hojas y jugos de bayas para crear algo sobre su piel que parece exactamente un trozo de árbol. Están entusiasmados con su trabajo los que dirigen el puesto.

-Yo hago los pasteles –me confiesa.

-¿Pasteles? –pregunto porque estaba ocupada observando al albatros de Metropolis City, quien ha atravesado el corazón de un maniquí con una lanza a trece metros de distancia… -¿Qué pasteles?

-En casa, los glaseados de la panadería.

Los que están en exposición en los escaparates de la tienda: pasteles elegantes con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado, para cumpleaños y año nuevo. Cream siempre quiere ir a la plaza a verlos y me arrastra para contemplarlos. No le niego el gusto porque hay poca belleza en Station Square. ¿Habrá contemplado su manzano en casa? No sé por qué, pero sus habilidades me empiezan a molestar.

-No creo que mates a alguien glaseándolo hasta la muerte –le espeto.

-No te creas ¿y si la arena es un pastel gigante? –me dice con su sentido del humor por el que se caracterizó en el salón de clase.

-¿Y si seguimos? –pregunto interrumpiéndolo.

Los tres días siguientes fueron iguales, visitamos todos los puestos con mucha tranquilidad y aprendimos algunas cosas útiles desde hacer fuego hasta fabricar refugios y practiqué mi puntería con los cuchillos… siempre manteniéndome en bajo perfil, como pidió Jet, apuntando fuera de la diana para que la chica Sally no me mirara con odio… por alguna razón, creo que me empieza a odiar. Comemos a medio día en el comedor los veinticuatro juntos, situación que me incomoda ligeramente. Los profesionales sólo se limitan a intimidarnos a todos, demostrando su "superioridad" mientras que los demás se aíslan en su propio mundo, comiendo solos y yo… no me separo de Sonic por únicas órdenes de Jet. No es fácil encontrar un tema para hablar: ¿Casa? Muy doloroso para mí… no sé si para él; ¿Presente? Resulta insoportable. No hacemos caso de las miradas que todos nos dirigen y fingimos echarnos a reír a carcajadas. La orden de nuestro mentor nos resulta desgastante. En el segundo día, en el entrenamiento, me susurra: "creo que tenemos una sombra"

Lanzo y veo que no se me da demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos. Localizo entonces a la niña de Sky High detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Es la de doce años, la planta que me recuerda tanto a Cream por su estatura. De cerca aparenta diez, sus ojos son azules y brillantes y con largas pestañas… sus… hojas se extienden de manera que parece un pájaro a punto de volar en lugar del atractivo principal de las abejas. Cojo otra lanza mientras Sonic tira.

-Creo que se llama Cosmo –me dice en voz baja.

Pienso en las pequeñas flores rosas y las relaciono con las que tiene en la cabeza. Su mirada se ve tan jovial que es incluso horrible pensar que ella está compartiendo instalaciones con nosotros. Nuevamente pienso en Cream… ella y Cosmo no pesan más de treinta ni empapadas de agua.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –le pregunto en un tono más duro de lo pretendido.

-Sólo hablar.

Ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacerle caso, se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos. Se le dan bien las plantas (por algo…) trepa con facilidad y tiene buena puntería con la honda, lo que no creo que sirva contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada. Regresamos a nuestra planta y nos atacan con mil y un preguntas "¿quién los ha visto?" ¿qué tanto han hecho?" ¿Quiénes son los tributos?" "¿Los más prometedores?", pero Espío y Elise no se encuentran aquí y no aportan cordura a las comidas. Pero tampoco es que Maddie y Jet se estén ahorcando, por el contrario, se mantienen distantes y decididos para ayudarnos a ganar. Sonic parece paciente a sus órdenes sobre qué hacer cuando estemos en los entrenamientos, pero yo me vuelvo maleducada y me dirijo a encerrarme a mi cuarto, Sonic me sigue sin yo notarlo.

-Alguien debería darle una copa a Jet –me dice y dejo escapar un bufido combinado con una carcajada… en otra vida, tal vez, yo me hubiera vuelto loca por chicos como él, pero ahora esto de no saber cuándo somos amigos y cuándo no me está matando.

-No finjamos sin nadie enfrente ¿te parece? –le digo con frialdad.

-Vale, Amy –me responde con cansancio en su voz y luego lo veo ir ligeramente cabizbajo, pero no es algo que realmente me taladre la cabeza.

Ya es el tercer día y entonces, durante la hora de las comidas, entiendo que ya es tiempo para los entrenamientos privados… llaman a los chicos de Emerald Hill como los primeros, el orden lo tienen ellos y nos han numerado, por lo que nosotros somos los últimos. La presión por parecer amigos se va desvaneciendo conforme los tributos entran y ya no regresan… hasta que al fin alguien ha llamado a Cosmo y luego a Sonic.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Jet… levanta las pesas –dice mi boca sin pedirme permiso.

-Gracias, lo haré y tú… dispara bien –me dice mientras me esboza una sonrisa amable. No digo nada y me llegan varios pensamientos cruzados a la mente. Si yo no gano, quisiera que Sonic lo hiciera, por lo que le iría bien a Station Square y por ende a Vainilla y a Cream. Pasan quince minutos y me han llamado, entro y veo que estoy en problemas: los vigilantes han bebido demasiado y se les nota hartos, pues han visto a veintitrés tributos y se ven más que dispuestos a irse. No hago nada más que seguir el plan de Jet: me dirijo a donde están las flechas y el arco, lo tomo y cuando veo que no me han puesto atención grito con fuerza mi nombre:

-Amy Rose… Station Square –se ven obligados a verme, los arcos están hechos de diversos materiales que no sé nombrar además de madera y metales, las flechas son rígidas y están perfectamente alineadas las plumas Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar de la flecha, sé que algo va mal: la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado. Se ríen y voltean a verse el uno al otro y me siento humillada. Me acostumbro al armamento nuevo y disparo varias veces hasta que me pongo en posición inicial y lanzo un tiro perfecto, un tiro en el corazón, después corto la cuerda que sostiene el saco de arena para boxear. Sin detenerme, ruedo por el suelo, me levanto apoyada en una rodilla y disparo una flecha a una de las luces colgantes del alto techo del gimnasio, provocando una lluvia de chispas. Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, pero que la mayoría sigue concentrada en un cerdo asado que acaba de llegar a la mesa. De repente, me pongo furiosa, me hierve la sangre por dentro… ¿mi vida en juego y que me eclipse un cerdo muerto? No, no lo permito y entonces, sin pensar saco una flecha y la apunto hacia la manzana que está mordiendo, termino por mandarla directamente a la mesa de los vigilantes. Los gritos de alarma se hacen escuchar y la gente retrocede pasmada… la manzana queda clavada en la pared hace que todos me miren incrédulos.

-Gracias por su tiempo –digo mientras hago una reverencia cínica y me dirijo a la salida sin esperar el permiso de nadie.

En el elevador, aprieto el botón con las letras SS con el puño y la puerta se cierra, siendo el elevador disparado hacia arriba. Llego a mi piso antes de que las lágrimas del coraje pasen a bajar por las mejillas y oigo que todos me llaman desde la sala, pero salgo corriendo y entro a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con pestillo, lo último que quiero hacer es hablar sobre mi pobre demostración y es cuando quiero llorar de verdad. Lo he hecho… ¡lo he echado a perder! Toda oportunidad se ha perdido cuando les lancé esa flecha ¿qué harán? ¿Ejecutarme? ¿detenerme? ¿cortarme la lengua y convertirme en ávox? ¿en qué pensaba? No, no pensaba, sólo disparé por la rabia que me daba que no me hicieran caso… no quería matarlos, de haber sido así, estarían muertos. Pero ¿qué importa? No iba a ganar de todas maneras, pero me asusta que quieran desquitarse con Cream y Vainilla ¿las matarán? No… ¿qué les importa a ellos? Debí quedarme a reír como mínimo, como si hubiera sido un chiste, eso los haría más indulgentes ¡pero no! Salí de ahí corriendo de una forma tan irrespetuosa, pero no merecen respeto esos tipos. Pasa el tiempo y lo pienso bien… se desquitarán enviándome a la arena porque aún me necesitan, me darán una puntuación tan baja que nadie me patrocinará para rematar lanzándome a animales hambrientos y como cereza de pastel: no tendré arco ni flechas con qué defenderme. Anunciarán todo esta noche, pero no se pueden ver los entrenamientos, lo que hace que las apuestas sigan. La numeración calificativa es de uno a doce, donde uno es pésimo y doce inalcanzablemente bueno, la nota no garantiza el triunfo de nadie, pero ayuda a que apuesten por uno y a que se obtengan patrocinadores. Debido a las variables del campo de batalla real, los tributos con puntuación más alta suelen caer casi de inmediato y, hace unos años, el chico que ganó los juegos sólo recibió un tres. En cualquier caso, la clasificación puede ayudar o perjudicar a un tributo en la búsqueda de patrocinadores. Yo esperaba que mis habilidades con el arco me dieran un seis o un siete, aunque no tenga mucha fuerza física, pero ahora estoy segura de que tendré la nota más baja de los veinticuatro. Si nadie me patrocina, mis posibilidades de seguir viva se reducirán casi a cero. Maddie llama a la puerta y pienso en salir para ver el resultado de mis acciones, además, no puedo esconderme para siempre. Voy y me lavo la cara aunque siga roja y moteada. Todos me esperan incluyendo a Espío y a Elise, por algún motivo no me agradaría decepcionar a mis estilistas y la idea me tortura la cabeza, como si hubiera echado a perder todo lo que hicieron ellos en la ceremonia inaugural. Yo tomo mi sopa mientras los dejo platicar sobre el tiempo, Sonic está haciendo lo mismo y lo veo con el ceño indiferente, pero enojado.

-Basta de cháchara y díganme ¿qué tan mal lo hicieron?

-Creo que da igual –responde Sonic –cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; cantaban una canción de ebrios… creo. Me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados hasta que me dijeron que podía irme y entonces salí corriendo.

Eso me hace sentir mejor, Sonic no atacó a los vigilantes, pero al menos a él también lo provocaron.

-¿Y tú, preciosa? –me pregunta Jet. Pero me molesta que me diga preciosa como para evitar hablar.

-Les lancé una flecha.

-¿Qué qué? –exclama Maddie y el horror que se refleja en mi voz confirma mis temores. Todos dejan de comer.

-Les lancé una flecha, bueno, no a ellos, en realidad… como dijo Sonic, no me prestaron atención, perdí la cabeza ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! -exclamo desafiante.

-¿Y qué dijeron? –pregunta Espío con cautela.

-Nada, bueno… me fui sin su permiso.

-¿No te lo dieron? –me pregunta aún pasmada Maddie.

-Me lo di yo misma –respondo.

-En fin… ya está hecho –dice Jet untando mantequilla a su pan.

-¿Me detendrán? –pregunto con cautela.

-No, a estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

-¿Castigarán a Vainilla y a Cream? –pregunto.

-No tendría sentido, para hacerlo tienen que desvelar los motivos y lo ocurrido en el centro de entrenamiento para que tuviera efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber qué hiciste; pero no pueden porque es secreto y sería un trabajo inútil… puede que te hagan la vida imposible en la arena.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todas maneras –dice Sonic.

-Cierto –corrobora Jet y me doy cuenta de que tratan de animarme. Jet empieza a reír -¿qué cara pusieron?

-De pasmados –respondo, empezando a sonreír –aterrados, ridículos algunos –una imagen me viene a la cabeza –un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Jet síe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos a excepción de Maddie, aunque reprime una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho cielito, su trabajo es prestarte atención y ser de Station Square no es excusa de eso –afirma y veo a todos a mi alrededor, como si hubiera dicho algo escandaloso –lo siento, pero es como pienso –repite sin dirigirse a nadie.

-Me darán mala puntuación…

-Sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie pone su atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota a propósito. Hay quien usa esa estrategia –dice Elise.

-Espero interpreten así el cuatro que me darán –dice Sonic –como mucho. De verdad ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie.

Sonrío y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo, empiezo a comer, no pasa nada, todos están a salvo y no hay problema alguno.

Nos sentamos para ver las puntuaciones en la televisión Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco. Y me sorprendo cuando Cosmo saca un siete; no sé qué les enseñaría a los jueces, pero es tan diminuta que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante. El Distrito 12 sale el último, como siempre. Sonic saca un ocho, así que, al menos, un par de Vigilantes lo estaban mirando. Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando aparece mi cara, esperando lo peor. Entonces sale el número once en la pantalla. ¡Once!

Maddie deja escapar un chillido y todos me palmean la espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real.

-Debe haber algún error ¿cómo…? –empiezo a preguntar, pero las palabras no me salen de la boca.

-Debió agradarles tu genio. Necesitan jugadores con carácter.

-Amy Rose, la chica en llamas –dice Espío y me abraza –ya verás el vestido de la entrevista.

-¿Más llamas?

-Más o menos –responde con tono travieso.

Sonic y yo nos felicitamos, lo que considero incómodo. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿Qué significa eso para el otro? Escapo a mi cuarto lo antes posible y me entierro debajo de las mantas. La tensión del día, todo el llanto me hizo polvo, me duermo como si me hubieran indultado y con el once en la cabeza.

Amanece y caigo en la cuenta de que es domingo, observo cómo el sol se cuela por mi ventana y veo un día sumamente hermoso. Me pregunto cómo lo llevará Shadow en casa, por lo regular salimos los domingos a cazar juntos y proveemos de comida a nuestras casas. Somos buenos por separado, pero juntos somos imparables y entonces le imagino sin mí… tener un compañero de caza hace que llevar esa comida sea divertido. Aún recuerdo… llevaba seis meses por mi cuenta cuando me encontré con Shadow en el bosque en un domingo de octubre, y el aire frío olía a cosas moribundas… seguramente gente hambrienta. Me pasé la mañana compitiendo con las ardillas por las nueces y en la tarde chapoteando por los estanques poco profundos para recoger saetas y el único trozo de carne que cacé fue una ardilla que se topó conmigo por error. Como me había adentrado en el bosque más de lo normal, corría de vuelta a casa arrastrando mis sacos de arpillera cuando me encontré con un conejo muerto; estaba

colgado por el cuello de un cable fino, treinta centímetros por encima de mi cabeza. Había otro unos trece metros más allá. Reconocí las trampas de lazo, porque mi padre las usaba: la presa cae en ellas y sale disparada por el aire, lo que la pone fuera del alcance de otros animales hambrientos. Yo llevaba todo el verano intentando usar

trampas, aunque sin éxito, así que no pude evitar soltar mis sacos para examinarla. Acababa de tocar el cable del que colgaba uno de los conejos cuando oí una voz.

_-_-Eso es peligroso.

Retrocedí de un salto y apareció Shadow; había estado escondido detrás de un árbol y seguramente me llevaba observando desde el principio. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya rozaba el metro setenta y para mí ya era un adulto. Lo había visto en Gray Hill por el colegio y otras ocasiones, perdió a su padre en la misma explosión que Vainilla a su esposo y estuve junto a él en el edificio de justicia recibiendo la medalla del honor, su madre iba a dar a luz.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó, acercándose para sacar el conejo de la trampa. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro antes de chocar de espaldas en el mismo día y verme perseguida por un animal enorme, me preguntó lo mismo y fue cuando entendió "Jamie". Se acercó a mí y me enseñó el conejo que había cazado en su trampa.

-Bueno, Jamie, robar está penado con la muerte ¿sabías? –dijo secamente.

-Amy –repetí en un tono apenas audible –y no estaba robando, sólo quería ver tu trampa. Las mías nunca atrapan nada.

-¿Entonces de dónde sacaste tu ardilla? –me preguntó frunciendo el ceño poco convencido y con una actitud poco amable, entonces había pensado que no nos llevaríamos muy bien.

-La maté con un arco –respondí descolgándolo de mi hombro. Seguía usando la versión pequeña que mi padre aunque practicaba con el grande.

-Déjame ver tu chiquillada –me dijo mientras le extendía el arco con el ceño enojado y entonces lo vi sonreír, transformando el ogro que conocí en ese instante en un chico agradable y ligeramente cínico.

-Bien, pero robar está penado con la muerte –le dije pasándoselo. Pasaron meses hasta que lo volví a ver sonreír. Hablábamos algo de caza, le dije que podía enseñarle a cazar si me daba conocimientos. Quería poner mis propias trampas y atrapar varios conejos gordos en un solo día mientras que me contestó que podíamos arreglarlo. Compartíamos a regañadientes lo que sabíamos: armas, lugares secretos llenos de ciruelas y pavos, me enseñó a pescar y poner trampas y yo le enseñé de plantas comestibles y curativas y terminé cediéndole un arco preciado por mí. Hasta que un día, sin pensarlo, nos volvimos un equipo. Su compañía suplió a mi padre y mejoré mucho como cazadora, a regañadientes igual se volvió mi confidentes y yo la de él… era realmente feliz con él a mi lado. Digo que es mi amigo, aunque, en el último año, parece una palabra demasiado suave para explicar lo que Shadow significa para mí. Noto una punzada en el pecho; ojalá estuviera conmigo... Aunque, claro, no me gustaría, no quiero que esté en el estadio, donde acabaría muerto en unos días. Pero..., pero lo echo de menos, y odio estar tan sola. ¿Me echará de menos? Seguro que sí. Pienso en el once y en sus palabras: "Todavía puede mejorar" me sonreiría y yo le haría lo mismo. Nunca cuestionaría a Shadow, mientras que cuestiono todo con Sonic y eso me hace revolver el estómago, porque es obvio que jamás confiaría en el azul, pero no es justo porque sé que me uní a Shadow para seguir viva mientras que la vida de Sonic significaría mi muerte o al revés. Maddie me grita que me espera la entrevista o un día de suma importancia. Me doy una ducha rápida y bajo después al comedor, viendo a Sonic y Jet hablando en voz baja, mi hambre vence a mi curiosidad y me lleno el plato antes de unirme a ellos.

-Bueno… hoy nos preparan para las entrevistas ¿no? –pregunto mientras me siento.

-Sí –responde Jet.

-No tienen que esperar a que acabe, puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

-Bueno, no sé cuál es la estrategia que usarán, el enfoque.

-¿Cuál? –sigo insegura porque antes era sobre vernos mediocres.

-Sonic nos ha pedido que los entrenemos por separado en esto –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Me siento traicionada! Pero es ridículo porque entre ambos no había confianza y eso es lo que lleva a la traición: confiar. Somos tributos… pero un chico que ha hecho tanto por mí, desde recibir una paliza en su casa hace varios años hasta que Jet conociera mis habilidades ¿podría evitar confiar en él? Aunque por otro lado me alegra dejar de fingir amistad entre ambos, es obvio que ha cortado los puntos débiles entre ambos como los vínculos, aunque sea tonto pensarlo. No sé qué habrá propiciado su decisión, pero me alegra porque ha reconocido que somos enemigos y eso es mejor.

-¿Cuál es el horario?

-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Maddie para la presentación y cuatro conmigo para contenido –responde Jet –tú empiezas con Maddie, Amy.

Pienso que será agotador estar cuatro horas y pensar que de verdad se necesita tanto tiempo para enseñar algo o para aprender, pero me decido a exprimirlas como sea. Aprendo a andar en tacones, pero no me adapto a ir por ahí dando tumbos por todas partes pero al verla las veinticuatro horas con esas armas letales en los pies pienso que si ella puede… yo también. Practico postura, forma para sentarme, cómo alzar el vestido, contacto visual, gestos con las manos y sonrisas…

-Bueno, hice lo que pude. Recuerda, Amy. Debes gustarle al público.

-¿Crees que no les gustaré?

-No, si sigues mirándolos con esa… cara todo el tiempo ¿por qué no te lo reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos.

-¡Apuestan cuánto tiempo duraré viva! –Estallo –¡no son amigos míos!

-Pues finge –me espeta y sonríe -¿ves? Te sonrío aunque me exasperes.

-Muy convincente… voy a comer.

Me quito los zapatos y me alzo el vestido hasta los muslos, después veo a Sonic y a Jet sonriendo y riendo a carcajadas, me imagino que la práctica de contenido es mejor que los sufrimientos con Maddie… no podría estar más equivocada. ¡Jet es tan exasperante! Me pide que me siente en el sofá de su cuarto y me mira con el ceño fruncido por un largo rato.

-¿Qué? –pregunto finalmente.

-Intento averiguar que hacer contigo ¿serás encantadora? ¿altiva? ¿feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella, te presentaste voluntaria para salvar a la conejita, Espío te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres. La impresión que causes te conseguirá patrocinio.

-¿Y el enfoque de Sonic?

-Sabe reírse de sí mismo y es muy simpático… además de cínico, pero sabe explotarlo. Por otro lado, tú, cuando abres la boca, pareces malhumorada y hostil.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Por favor. No sé de dónde sacaste a esa chica alegre que saludaba a la gente en el carro de fuego, pero no la he visto desde entonces!

-Sí, seguro me has dado razones para ser feliz…

-Yo no te patrocinaré, no me tienes que agradar. Finque que soy tu público, encandílame.

-Bien… -empiezo a gruñir. Él hace su papel de entrevistador y yo intento responder a sus preguntas de forma adorable, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado enojada por cómo me ha dicho todo, incluso cómo responder todas las preguntas que me hagan. Cuanto más dura la sesión, más sale mi furia.

-¡Basta! –Dice –tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque… no sólo eres hostil, sino que tampoco sé nada de ti. Te he hecho cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme a la idea de cómo es tu vida. Quieren conocerte.

-No quiero que lo hagan. Me quitan todo, incluso mi futuro ¿qué más da?

-Entonces miente, inventa algo…

-No se me da bien mentir

-Aprende entonces. Tienes el encanto de una babosa muerta –duele su comentario, hasta Jet tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que se ha pasado porque suaviza el tono –tengo una idea… se humilde.

-Humilde…

-No puedes creer que una chica de Station Square lo haya hecho tan genial, que todo es más de lo que te hubieras imaginado. Habla de la ropa de Espío, de lo simpática que es la gente… el asombro que te ha dejado la ciudad… se entusiasta también.

Las horas siguientes son una rottura. Al instante queda claro que no puedo hablar con estusiasmo sobre la gente de la capital, intento quedar como un pan de Dios, pero no soy lo suficientemente arrogante, soy demasiado "vulnerable" tampoco soy sexy, o divertida o misteriosa. No hay nadie al terminar la sesión y Jet ha bebido por la desesperación que le causo. "Me rindo, cielito, limítate a que el público no note tanto tu desprecio". Empiezo a destruir todo el estropicio que causo al lanzar objetos contra las paredes y la chica muda se acerca para querer limpiarlo todo "¡Déjalo como está!" le ordeno y abre los ojos por la impresión. A todos los odio en este momento. La sangre de los platos es imperceptible para mí hasta que ella llega y me limpia las manos. Siento culpa.

-Debí intentar salvarte –susurro ahora un poco calmada. Sacude la cabeza y creo que me ha perdonado, pero ¿por qué? –Estuvo mal –le repito y entonces y me hace señas e interpreto que pude terminar igual que ella o muerta de no ser por mi reacción ese día. La ayudo a limpiar el cuarto y a tirar la basura. Me dirijo a mi cuarto y me arropa mientras que yo me dejo… quiero su protección. Me despierto al día siguiente y me aferro a que Espío me de alguna esperanza alguno de sus diseños, pues hoy es sólo su día y también espero que alguno de sus vestidos opaque todo lo que vaya a salir por mi boca… ok, Amy Rose tienes dieciséis años y ya eres tan imprudente como Shadow al despotricar contra algo o alguien… ¡bien hecho!

El equipo de preparación trabaja conmigo hasta la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel rosada en reluciente y trazándome dibujos en los brazos, pintan llamas en mis veinte uñas, después Charmy empieza a trabajar con mi cabello trenzando varios mechones rojos en un recogido que parte de mi oreja izquierda. Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones, ojos grandes, labios carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz y terminan por cubrir todo mi cuerpo con un polvo que me hace relucir.

Espío ve lo que será mi vestido y no lo distingo porque tiene un plástico protector negro.

-Cierra los ojos –me ordena. Siento un forro muy sedoso y después el peso cubrirme todo el cuerpo… sin duda parece pesar más que yo no obstante todo lo que he comido. Toquetean el traje y lo ajustan a mi esquelético cuerpo. Me ponen unos zapatos a ciegas y veo que tienen un tacón por mucho más bajo que los que Maddie me ha hecho usar.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? –pregunto.

-Sí –responde Espío –ábrelos.

Veo a alguien enfrente de mí, alguien que ha venido de otro mundo, alguien a quien no conozco justo en mi espejo, un mundo brillante: la piel me brilla, los ojos también deslumbran y la ropa está hecha con piedras preciosas porque está cubierto con gemas que reflejan la luz, gemas naranjas, rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan a las llamas. Parezco envuelta en fuego. No soy guapa ni bella: resplandezco como el sol y eso me alivia: nadie se fijará en lo que diré.

-¡Oh, Espío! –consigo susurrar por fin –gracias.

-Da una vuelta completa –me dice y le hago caso extendiendo los brazos, todos se han entusiasmado. Todos salen excepto Espío.

-¿Lista para la entrevista? –me pregunta. Estoy segura de que ha hablado con Jet y le ha dicho lo de la babosa muerta.

-Soy penosa. Jet dijo que parecía…

-Una babosa muerta –completa y me sorprendo, confirmando mis sospechas –lo intentamos todo pero no fui capaz, no puedo ser una persona querida –digo un poco decepcionada.

-¿Y por qué no eres tú misma? –me pregunta él después de pensarlo por un instante.

-¿Yo misma? Tampoco aplica… soy malhumorada y hostil según Jet.

-Es verdad… cuando estás con Jet –responde sonriendo –a mí no me lo pareces y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los vigilantes y los ciudadanos no dejan de hablar de ti. Adoran tu espíritu.

Quizás no voy repartiendo amor por todos lados, pero soy una luchadora, valiente y sé cómo ser agradable… en ocasiones… pero después de todo hay gente que me importa -¿y si imaginas que hablas con alguien que te importe en casa? ¿tienes un mejor amigo?

-Shadow –respondo al instante e inconscientemente –aunque no tiene sentido, Espío porque nunca le diría cosas personales a él… ya las sabe.

-¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo?

-Creo que sí, pero… -de todas las personas que he conocido, él es mi favorito de la capital. No me ha decepcionado.

-Me sentaré en la plataforma principal y podrás mirarme directamente, si te preguntan algo, búscame y contesta con mucha sinceridad.

-¿Aunque sea horrible lo que diga?

-En especial si es horrible… ¿lo intentarás?

Asiento y ya tenemos un plan formado, o algo a lo que pueda sujetarme con mucha fuerza. El momento de salir llega muy rápido y nos vamos al escenario donde realizan las entrevistas, construido justo enfrente del centro de entrenamiento y en pocos minutos estaré delante de la multitud para que todo Green Hill me conozca. El miedo escénico me tiene petrificada. "Recuerda, ya te quieren, sólo sé tú misma" me dice cuando me aferro a él para no desmayarme por los nervios que me tienen hecha un ovillo. Se ve que Elise ha trabajado duro con Sonic, pues se ve impresionante con su traje negro con adornos en llamas, a pesar de tener un buen aspecto estando juntos es un alivio el no ir iguales. Evito a Jet y acepto los halagos de Maddie a pesar de que pueda ser fastidiosa.

Todos los tributos están en fila en el escenario y nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas y yo seré la última o penúltima, porque la chica siempre precede al chico en su ciudad o zona… ¡quiero quitarme esto de encima y ser la primera! Y ahora me toca escuchar cuan ingeniosos, dulces, amables, tiernos, feroces o encantadores son todos antes de mí… todos empezarán a aburrirse y no creo que sea buena idea disparar para llamar la atención de nadie.

-Aún son una pareja feliz, actúen como tal –gruñe Jet, haciéndome pensar en lo raro de todo porque creí que habíamos marcado límites cuando Sonic pidió entrenar por separado. Creo que tropezaré cuando llego a la silla y me siento terminando completamente relajada. Todos posan su mirada en nosotros y los vigilantes como los camarógrafos tienen su propio balcón. Bark el oso, el encargado de las entrevistas desde hace demasiado tiempo, tal vez más de cuarenta años, entra al escenario… su apariencia no ha cambiado y eso da miedo, la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado aunque cada año de un color distinto y el mismo traje de ceremonias azul marino salpicado en miles de diminutas lentejuelas que brillan cual estrellas… aquí las arrugas no son deseables y una barriga no es símbolo de éxito cuando allá en Station Square quisiéramos vivir para tener esas bolsas en la cara y un estómago lleno. Presenta él algunos chistes e inicia las entrevistas, que inician con la chica de Emerald Hill… cuerpo esbelto, alto, ojos verdes más llamativos que los míos y púas rosadas peinadas hacia atrás que le caen sobre la espalda… es sexy sin importar por dónde se le vea… voluntaria de su distrito, eso significa que es feroz y no tuvo problemas para elegir su enfoque. Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, suena un zumbido pasando ese tiempo… hace todo lo posible porque los tributos brillen y es agradable. Intenta tranquilizar los nervios de los que tiemblan y se ríe con bromas tontas que puede convertir las respuestas flojas en algo memorable. Permanezco sentada y veo a todos los tributos mientras siguen pasando los de las ciudades… me llaman la atención los tributos de Metrópilis City: la ardilla Sally, quien intimidó a todos lanzando cuchillos con tal sadismo que no creo capaz de existir, viste un vestido azul mezclilla y botas largas que acentúan sus piernas por un instante. Responde confiada y fríamente, presumiendo que es "buena" lanzando armas blancas; el chico, un albatros fuerte, grande y de facciones decididas, presume que es feroz y que ya puede empezar, lo que me da un poco de miedo, es una máquina de matar implacable. Los demás no los tomo mucho en cuenta hasta que pasa la chica de Angel Island: Tikal, una equidna de cara dulce, pero astuta, maliciosa y escurridiza, como una comadreja y creo que nació en el animal equivocado, sacó un cinco en las evaluaciones privadas y es excelente con las plantas y la sobrevivencia… esperaría hacer una alianza con ella, pero no me da buena espina. Llegan los demás y veo a Espío, pero no me relaja verlo. Cosmo, con un vestido de gasas y alas que le cubre las hojas, revolotea hasta Bark y la multitud guarda silencio al verla, parece un soplo de aire mágico, la trata con dulzura y alaba su siete.

-Cuesta atraparme –dice con voz tierna –y si no me atrapan, no me matarán. No me descarten tan rápido.

-Ni en un millón de años –dice animándola. El otro chico, Big el gato tiene una piel azulada y se torna un poco frío… no se parece en absoluto a Cosmo. Es un gigante de casi dos metros de altura y tiene una constitución muy fuerte. Rechazó invitaciones de los profesionales y ha preferido quedarse solo y sin hablarle a nadie, mostrando poco interés en el entrenamiento, consiguió un diez y no me cuesta imaginar cómo lo ha obtenido. Sólo dice "sí" o "no" eventualmente e ignora a Bark por completo… si yo tuviera su tamaño, ser hostil sería una gran ventaja. Ahora me llaman a mí.

-Bueno, Amy, la capital debe de ser un grna cambio para ti comparado con Station Square… ¿qué te ha parecido?

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin haberle escuchado, como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido y los escucho a todos reír ligeramente… "se sincera, se sincera" me digo mentalmente. Repite la pregunta y respondo tontamente sobre algunas comidas "el estofado de pescado es excelente" y todos han vuelto a reír. Me responde que lo come mucho y se coloca la mano en el estómago con cierta pena. "No se notará mucho ¿o sí?".

-Bueno, Amy, cuando apareciste envuelta en ese fuego, se me paró el corazón ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

-¿Después de comprobar que no morí abrasada? –pregunté con tono jovial, mirando a Espío, quien arquea una ceja. El público se echa a reír.

-Sí, a partir de ahí –me dice riendo también.

-Pensé que Espío era un genio, que el traje era maravilloso y no podía creer que lo llevaba puesto… mira mi vestido, no puedo creer que lo tenga puesto ahora –me levanto y empiezo a dar vueltas después de ver unos ojos del camaleón decirme: gira para mí. Doy un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata: el fuego me ha vuelto a consumir viva.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo! –me piden y todos conmocionan nuevamente "no pares, sigue" me piden y piden.

-Tengo que parar, he mareado.

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que acabes como Jet –me dice y empiezan a abuchear. Las cámaras enfocan al águila verde, famoso por su caída en la cosecha. Me señala y sé que dice: "no pasa nada" –conmigo estás a salvo… tu puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó ahí dentro.

Miro a los vigilantes que están en el balcón y me muerdo un labio.

-Diré una cosa: nunca han visto nada igual.

Ellos se ríen en su asiento.

-¡Anda, dinos! –pero me dicen que no diga nada y les hago caso –entonces regresemos cuando dijeron el nombre de la conejita… se nos hizo muy tierno que te ofrecieras para voluntaria en su lugar… -empieza con un tono pausado -¿nos puedes hablar de ella?

Quizás a Espío sí…

-Se llama Cream, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo –el silencio se volvió absoluto, sólo un alfiler podría romperlo.

-Te dijo algo después de la cosecha ¿cierto?

-Me pidió que ganara como fuera.

-¿Respondiste? –pregunta con amabilidad y siento un frío horrible.

-Le juré hacerlo.

-Seguro que sí –el zumbido suena y mi momento ha terminado, me aprieta la mano y grita mi nombre y mi ciudad… regreso a mi asiento esperando no dar tumbos por los zapatos.

Entra Sonic a escena y no la he escuchado del todo, sólo algunas bromas a las que han reaccionado amablemente con varias risas… vaya que sabe manejarlos y tiene al público en sus manos desde un inicio.

-¿Aún huelo a rosas? –le pregunta y pasan un rato olisqueándose por turnos, lo que hace que todos se partan de la risa, recupero la concentración cuando Bark le pregunta sobre la novia en casa. Pero él vacila respondiendo que no.

-¿Un chico tan guapo como tú? Debe haber alguien especial en casa… vamos, ¿cómo se llama?

-Bueno, la hay –responde suspirando –llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no me reconoció, no sabía que yo existía hasta la cosecha.

Todos expresan simpatía por él, comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido.

-¿Tiene a otro?

-No lo sé, pero les gusta a muchos.

-Entonces te diré lo que harás: ganarás y regresarás, no te podrá negar nada entonces.

-No funcionaría –replica.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunta perplejo.

-Porque… -empieza balbuceando y se ruboriza –porque ella está aquí, conmigo.

Veo mi cara ruborizada en todas las cámaras y su mirada cabizbaja. Boquiabierta, mi cara tiene forma de sorpresa y protesta… ¡Yo! ¡Soy yo! Se refiere a mí. Aprieto los labios y volteo al suelo, esperando esconder la sangre que me hierve por dentro…

-Eso sí que es mala suerte –dice Bark y parece sentirlo. Todos gritan por el angustia.

-No, no es bueno –remarca Sonic.

-En fin, nadie te puede culpar por ello… es difícil no enamorarse de esa chiquilla ¿ella lo sabía?

-Pues… ahora lo sabe –responde él sacudiendo la cabeza y no me atrevo a mirar, pero sé que mi rubor es demasiado visible, pide sacarme al escenario y todos vitorean esa opción y después se niega… tengo unas ganas de partirle la boca, que no puedo con ellas –bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes… ¡Sonic el erizo de Station Square! Creo que hablo por todo Green Hill cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.

Pobre pareja trágica… maldito teatro barato que me ha hecho ver… ¿débil? Sin embargo yo sé la verdad.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? UN POCO LARGO... YA QUIERO HACER LA MATANZA XD LÉANLO Y DÍGANME QUÉ TANTO LES HA GUSTADO... SE PARECE MUCHO AL LIBRO, MUCHO MUCHO...**


	5. Los juegos

La multitud ruge y Sonic les ha quitado a todos su señal en el mapa al haberse declarado de esa manera, el público al fin se calla y él murmura un "gracias" ligeramente irónico y regresa a su lugar; nos levantamos para el himno y alzo la cabeza por ser una muestra de respeto obligada. Parecemos insalvables para el público.

Regresamos al vestíbulo y subimos los ascensores, me aseguro de no estar al lado de Sonic, pero todos frenan a nuestro equipo de preparación y terminamos solos; no hablamos y mi ascensor deja a cuatro tributos antes de dejarme sola. Veo a Sonic saliendo y me acerco a él. Lo empujo en el pecho; pierde el equilibrio y se estrella contra una urna llena de flores artificiales, se cae en el suelo y se hace añicos y él aterriza encima de los pedazos, sangrándole las manos de inmediato.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunta horrorizado.

-¡No tienes derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí!

Los ascensores se abren y salen todo el grupo: Jet, Maddie, Espío y Elise.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Pregunta Maddie horrorizada, histérica -¿te has caído?

-Me empujó y caí sobre el florero roto… fue hermoso –contesta con ironía y entonces Maddie y Espío lo ayudan a levantarse.

-¿Lo empujaste, verdad? –me pregunta Jet.

-Fue idea tuya, ¿cierto? ¿Convertirme en la idiota de todo Green Hill?

-Fue mi idea –interviene Sonic mientras se quita los trozos de cerámica de las manos –él sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

-Sí… ¡Jet es una gran ayuda para ti!

-De verdad que eres idiota –dice Jet asqueado -¿piensas que te ha dañado? Ese chico te dio algo que no podrías lograr tú por tu cuenta aunque te bañaran con caramelo, cielito.

-¡Me hizo ver débil!

-Deseable –corrige –y admitámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese sentido. Eras tan romántica como una piedra hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y hablan únicamente de ti ¡Los trágicos amantes de Station Square!

-No somos amantes –exclamo.

-¿Y eso importa? –Insiste y me toma de los brazos para aplastarme contra la pared –es sólo un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de este momento lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas "agradable", aunque eso ya es un milagro… ahora puedo decir que eres una rompecorazones. ¡Oh! Los chicos de tu ciudad caían abrumados a tus pies… ¿qué imagen prefiere un patrocinador?

-Tiene razón, Amy –me dice Espío, se acerca y me rodea con el brazo.

-Debí haberlo sabido –respondo sin saber qué pensar –así no habría parecido tan estúpida –me reprendo a mí misma.

-Tu reacción… fue perfecta, cariño. Si lo hubieras sabido, no se hubiera visto real –añade Elise.

-Lo que le preocupa es su novio –añade Sonic con ironía malhumorada mientras se quita los trozos de porcelana de la mano.

-No tengo novio –reafirmo aunque se me encienden las mejillas al pensar en Shadow.

-Lo que digas, pero seguro que es bastante listo para reconocer tu farol. Además tú no has dicho que me quieras… ¿qué más da?

Me calmo por un segundo mientras veo que sus palabras surten efecto en mí… ¿me han usado? No, me han dado ventaja. Jet tiene razón, sobreviví a la entrevista, pero creo que sólo ofrecí a una chica imbécil que da vueltas en un vestido brillante que ríe tontamente. Lo único honesto fue cuando hablé de mi familia… no soy digna de recordar comparada con Big o Storm o la sexy de Emerald Hill Rosy… tonta y fácil de olvidar salvo por mi once en el entrenamiento; sin embargo, Sonic me ha vuelto en objeto de amor, y no sólo suyo, sino que ahora según él tengo varios admiradores… pero si el público cree que estamos enamorados… recuerdo su energía ante la perspectiva de un amor trágico y ahora me preocupo por no haber reaccionado bien.

-¿A ustedes les pareció que podría estar enamorada de él? –pregunto.

-A mí sí –responde Elise –por la forma en que evitabas las cámaras y que se te encendieron las mejillas.

Los demás asienten.

-Eres una mina hermosa, tendrás patrocinadores haciéndote cola –afirma Jet, pero pienso que puede ser irónico… vaya novedad.

-Siento lo del empujón –le digo obligándome a mirarlo avergonzada.

-Da igual aunque es casi ilegal –responde con una risita… ¡sí que le queda el rol que desempeñó en cámara!

-¿Tienes bien las manos?

-Lo estarán.

Entramos al comedor y nos inundan los olores deliciosos de la comida, Sonic sangra demasiado y Elise se lo lleva para atenderlo a pesar de que él podría llegar solo, empezamos a comer sin ellos y cuando terminamos, vuelven con las manos del azul envueltas en vendas y me siento culpable… le respondo con heridas y… ¿estaré siempre en deuda?

Vemos las repeticiones de las entrevistas y quiero vomitar al verme sentada al lado de Bark dando risitas estúpidas y con pose superficial mientras doy vueltas y vueltas, los demás dicen que resulto adorable, tierna y encantadora, pero pienso que el encantador es Sonic en ese traje y que resulta irresistible en su actuación enamorada, salgo ruborizada y perpleja… bella gracias a Espío, deseable por la confesión de Sonic, trágica por las circunstancias… inolvidable, simplemente inolvidable por más asco que siento.

Mañana al alba nos levantarán y prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos inician hasta las diez porque muchos habitantes de la capital se levantan tarde, pero Sonic y yo tendremos que iniciar temprano. No sabemos lo lejos del campo de batalla de este año y sé de antemano que Jet y Maddie no irán con nosotros. A ellos los desplazarán a la sede central donde esperaremos que reclutaren patrocinadores sin parar y trabajen en una estrategia para que salgamos vivos… cómo y cuándo aparecerán los regalos. Me tranquiliza que Espío y Elise trabajarán con nosotros hasta el lanzamiento al campo de batalla… será momento para despedirnos.

Maddie nos coge de las manos, llora con lágrimas de verdad y nos desea buena suerte, nos agradece por ser sus mejores tributos y dice algo que parece obligada a citar: "¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionaran a una ciudad decente!" Nos besa la mejilla y se aleja disparada, abrumada ¿por la mejora de su suerte o por el sentimentalismo? No lo sé. Jet se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Un último consejo? –pregunta Sonic mientras arquea las cejas.

-Sigan con vida –responde Jet… el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren y la diferencia erradica en que no está borracho o riéndose. Asentimos y pienso que no podríamos hacer nada más.

Me doy una ducha y me quito toda la pintura brillante. Mi cama está abierta, seguramente la misma chica avox la abrió… quiero saber su nombre, pero serviría para que la castigaran. Lo único que queda del diseño son las llamas en mis uñas, las conservo para recordar quien soy: Amy Rose, la chica en llamas… rosas consumidas por fuego… río por la gracia que me da aunque sea tan torpe y pienso que podría también darme un agarre para lo que me espera allá afuera. Me acuesto en un camisón grueso como de lana. No me quedaré dormida… me doy cuenta a los pocos minutos y lo necesito desesperadamente… cada momento de fatiga es una invitación a la muerte. Pasa una hora, dos, tres y mis párpados se niegan a cerrarse No puedo dejar de imaginarme en qué terreno nos soltarán. ¿Desierto? ¿Pantano? ¿Un páramo helado? Sobre todo espero que haya árboles que me puedan ofrecer escondite, alimento y cobijo. Suele haber árboles, porque los paisajes pelados son aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos se acaban pronto. Pero ¿cómo será el clima? ¿Qué trampas habrán escondido los Vigilantes para animar los momentos aburridos? Y luego están los otros tributos. No consigo dormir gracias a mi ansiedad, estoy tan inquieta que salgo de la cama. Noto que mi respiración está acelerada, como estar en una celda, si no consigo respirar aire fresco pronto voy a empezar a romperlo todo de nuevo. Corro por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que da al tejado, que no sólo no está cerrada, sino que la han dejado entreabierta. Quizás alguien se olvidó de cerrarla, aunque da lo mismo, porque el campo de energía que rodea el tejado impide cualquier intento desesperado de fuga, y yo no quiero escapar, sólo llenarme los pulmones de aire; quiero ver el cielo y la luna antes de que intenten darme caza. Veo una silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejan de brillar en la ciudad capital, hay bastante barullo, música, gente cantando y cláxones. Podría largarme ahora mismo sin que se dé cuenta… pero no soportaría regresar a mi cuarto… maldita jaula ¿qué más da ahora hablar?

Avanzo sobre las baldosas y ya cerca de él inicio conversación.

-Deberías dormir.

Se sobresalta, pero no se voltea, sacude un poco la cabeza.

-No quería perderme la fiesta, al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros –me asomo por la ventana y veo a toda la gente bailando, me esfuerzo por notar todos los detalles.

-¿Están disfrazados?

-Están así todo el tiempo, además, no importa… ¿no podías dormir tampoco?

-No podía dejar de pensar –respondo.

-¿Familia?

-No –reconozco y me siento culpable, pero pensar en Cream no me ayuda en nada –no dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana a pesar de que sirva muy poco. Veo cómo se agarra las manos vendadas –lamento haberte empujado, herido.

-No importa, Amy. De todas maneras, no tengo oportunidad en los juegos.

-No digas eso.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad… no tengo oportunidad, no avergonzaré a nadie y…–vacila.

-¿Y qué?

-No sé expresarlo… quiero morir ahí, siendo yo mismo ¿tiene sentido? –pregunta y sacudo la cabeza, no se puede morri siendo otro –no quiero que me cambien o que me conviertan en un monstruo porque no soy así –me muerdo los labios y me siento culpable… yo me pregunto sobre los árboles y el piensa mucho más a fondo, sobre su identidad, su esencia.

-¿No matarás?

-Cuando llegue el momento mataré a alguien, de eso estoy seguro. Como todos los demás, no me rendiré sin luchar, pero quiero encontrar la forma de demostrarle a la capital que no le pertenezco, que no soy una pieza de sus juegos.

-Es que no somos más que eso, nadie. Así funcionan.

-Pero dentro de ese esquema seguimos siendo nosotros ¿no lo ves?

-Un poco aunque ¿a quién le importa? Sin ofender.

-A mí. Quiero decir ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos? –pregunta enfadado y me mira con sus ojos verde mar exigiendo respuesta.

-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Jet: seguir vivo –respondo dando un paso atrás.

-Vale –responde él y esboza una sonrisa triste y burlona cuando me da lo que yo siento como una bofetada: -gracias por el consejo, preciosa –usa el tono condescendiente de Jet y ese es el bofetón del que hablaba.

-Si quieres pasar tus horas planeando tu noble muerte, es cosa tuya, pero yo quiero regresar a Station Square.

-No me sorprendería. Dale recuerdos de mí a Vainilla cuando regreses ¿va?

-Cuenta con ello –me vuelvo y bajo del tejado.

Bajo dando cabezadas e imaginando todos los comentarios cortantes que le daré al erizo Sonic cuando lo vea por la mañana… ya veremos lo noble y elevado que se vuelve él cuando tenga que decidir entre la vida y la muerte. Se convertirá en una persona bestial, eso es seguro, como de esos que intentan comerse el corazón de alguien después de matarlo. Hubo alguien así antes, de la sexta ciudad, Titus se volvió salvaje por completo y tuvo que ser derribado con pistolas eléctricas para recoger los cuerpos que asesinaba y evitar que se los comiera. No hay reglas en el estadio, pero dudo que el canibalismo sea del agrado de la gente de la capital… intentaron eliminarlo. Se especuló que la avalancha que lo mató fue planeada para que el ganador no fuera un lunático.

Espío viene por mí en la mañana y no veo a Sonic por ningún lado, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado donde un aerodeslizador surge de la nada y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y me paralizo. Han enviado una especie de corriente que me pega a la escalera y me sube al interior. Sigo pegada a ella y una mujer con bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla.

-Tu dispositivo de seguimiento, quédate quieta y será fácil ponértelo –me explica. ¿Quieta? Soy una estatua. Duele agudamente cuando la aguja entra en mi piel y deja el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel de mi antebrazo… no les gustará perder un tributo o eso imagino. La mujer desaparece y recogen a Espío del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón. Sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá, esto es lo que ven los pájaros, los que son libres de verdad… más que yo, eso es seguro. El viaje dura media hora más. Se oscurecen ventanas y eso me indica que hemos llegado al estadio. Espío y yo volvemos a la escalera para bajar a un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas, seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a nuestro destino, una cámara donde hacer los preparativos llamada "el corral" por nosotros, donde llevan a los animales para el matadero (muy acertado, por cierto) yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los juegos, destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio: puedes pasar aquí un mes, volver a

ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes. Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos… dicen que la comida es excelente. Lucho por no vomitar mientras me ducho y lavo, Espío me peina con una sencilla cola de caballo, la misma de siempre y después llega la ropa: la misma para cada tributo. Espío no tiene nada que ver con el traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, pantalones rojizos la blusa verde claro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra que me llega hasta los muslos con capucha.

-Te esperan noches frescas a juzgar el material diseñado para aprovechar tu calor –me dice y me coloco las botas sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, mejores de lo que esperaba: cuero suave, muy parecidas a las que tengo en casa… perfectas para correr. Espío saca del bolsillo la insignia del sinsajo… la olvidé por completo.

-¿De dónde la…? –le quiero preguntar.

-Del traje verde que llevabas en el tren –responde, recuerdo que me lo quité del vestido y me lo prendí en la camisa –símbolo de tu ciudad ¿no? –asiento y me lo coloca en mi camisa –casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero lo aprobaron al final. Eliminaron un anillo de la chica de Emerald Hill, si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada, ella decía que no tenía ni idea y no había pruebas que demostraran lo contrario… perdió su símbolo… muévete y asegúrate de estar muy cómoda.

-Me queda bien –digo mientras camino y corro en círculos por los nervios.

-Sólo queda esperar –me dice Espío –a no ser que puedas comer más.

Rechazo la comida y acepto un vaso de agua que bebo a traguitos mientras esperamos en el sofá. Me muerdo el interior de la boca y no tardo en sangrar. Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos. Me toco de manera obsesiva el bultito duro del antebrazo, donde la mujer me inyectó el dispositivo de seguimiento. A pesar del dolor, lo aprieto tan fuerte que me hago un moretón.

Al cabo de un momento le doy la mano y me aprieta entre las suyas, nos quedamos sentados hasta que una voz femenina anuncia que ha llegado el momento para el lanzamiento. Todavía agarrada a las manos de Espío me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Jet: Corre, busca agua; lo demás vendrá por su cuenta –dice y yo asiento –recuerda algo más: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

-¿De verdad? –susurro.

-De verdad –afirma, después se inclina y me da un beso en la frente –buena suerte, chica en llamas.

Me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos y a separarme, quiere que mantenga la cabeza alta. Levanto la barbilla y me quedo como una estatua. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un esperanzador aroma a pino.

Escucho entonces una voz muy conocida… ¡Claudius!

-Damas y caballeros, ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del Hambre!

Sesenta segundos, es el tiempo que tenemos que estar en pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de un gong nos libere. Si das un paso al frente antes de que acabe el minuto, las minas te vuelan las piernas. Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la cornucopia, que es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de cosas que nos sustentarán aquí, en la arena: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, materiales para hacer fuego. Alrededor de la cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor decrece cuanto más lejos estás del cuerno. A pocos pasos de mí hay un cuadrado de plástico con un metro de largo… sería útil en un chaparrón, sin embargo, cerca de la abertura veo una tienda de campaña que me protegería de cualquier condición atmosférica; si tuviera el valor suficiente para entrar y luchar por ella contra los otros veintitrés… pero no me han aconsejado hacerlo.

Terreno despejado y llano es el que se presenta enfrente de mí, una llanura de tierra aplanada. Detrpas de los tributos que tengo enfrente no veo nada, lo que indica que hay alguna pendiente o un acantilado, a mi derecha hay un lago, a la izquierda y detrás, unos ralos bosques de pinos. Esa es la dirección que Jet me aconsejaría tomar y de inmediato. Lo oigo adentro de mí: "Sal corriendo, pon toda la distancia posible de por medio y encuentra agua"… pero es más tentador, mucho más, ver el regalo delante de mí, esperándome y saber que si no lo agarro yo, lo hará otro; que los profesionales sobrevivan y se repartan todo el botín entre ellos, esencial para sobrevivir aquí. Algo me llama la atención: un carcaj de plata con flechas y un arco ya tensado, esperando que lo disparen. "Eso es mío, lo han dejado para mí". Soy rápida, (jamás podría ser más rápida que Sonic… nadie podría) puedo correr más deprisa que las otras chicas de mi colegio, aunque un par me ganan en distancias largas, son menos de cuarenta metros. Sé que puedo conseguirlo, sé que puedo llegar primero, aunque la pregunta es: ¿podré salir de ahí lo bastante deprisa? Cuando termine de abrirme paso entre las mantas y coja las armas, los demás ya habrán llegado al cuerno, y quizá pueda derribar a un par de ellos, pero supongamos que hay doce; tan cerca, podrían matarme con las lanzas y las porras. O con sus enormes puños, pero por el otro lado no seré el único objetivo, los tributos no prestarían atención a una chica de menor tamaño que ellos aunque hubiera conseguido un once en el entrenamiento y se dedicarían a los adversarios más feroces… pero la ardilla me mira, siento sus ojos azules mortíferos sobre mí y entonces lo confirmo: está decidida a matarme con sus propias manos. El minuto está a punto de acabar y tengo que decidir mi estrategia; al final me coloco instintivamente en posición de correr, no hacia el bosque que nos rodea, sino hacia la pila, hacia el arco. De repente veo a Sonic, que está a cinco tributos a mi derecha, a pesar de todo me mira y sacude la cabeza, el sol me da en los ojos y mientras le doy vueltas al tema suena el gong.

¡Me lo he perdido! ¡He perdido la oportunidad! Esos segundos sin prepararme han bastado para hacerme cambiar de idea. Muevo los pies de un lado a otro, sin saber la dirección que me indica mi cerebro, me lanzo hacia adelante, recojo en cuadrado de plástico y una hogaza de pan. Cojo tan poco y estoy tan enfadada con Sonic por distraerme que avanzo unos quince metros hacia la cornucopia y recojo una mochila color naranja intenso que podría contener… ¡cualquier cosa! Solo porque no puedo soportar la idea de irme prácticamente sin nada… me llama la atención que Sonic, a pesar de haber podido ir por algo, no lo hizo y se dirigió al bosque con una velocidad de persona promedio, demasiado baja para él. Un chico, creo de la novena ciudad, intenta coger la mochila a la vez y durante un breve instante halamos de ella. Tose y me llena la cara con sangre. Doy un paso tambaleante hacia atrás asqueada por las gotas. Cae al suelo y veo el cuchillo que sale de su espalda. Los demás han llegado a la cornucopia y están dispersándose para atacar. La chica de Metropolis City, sí, ella corre hacia mí y está a diez metros y carga con ella media docena de cuchillos. La he visto lanzarlos y nunca falla… soy el siguiente objetivo de la ardilla. Todo mi miedo se condensa en un miedo hacia ella, una depredadora que podría matarme en segundos. El subidón de adrenalina me obliga a echarme la mochila al hombro y corro a toda velocidad. Oigo la hoja del cuchillo dirigirse hacia mí. Levanto la mochila para proteger mi cabeza, la hoja se clava en ella con la mochila colgada en mi espalda. Corro hacia los árboles y sé que ella no me seguirá. Sonrío y pienso "Gracias por el cuchillo" y sé que no me seguirá porque quiere quedarse con lo bueno antes de perderlo. Al borde del bosque me vuelvo un instante para examinar el campo de batalla; hay unos doce tributos luchando en el cuerno y algunos muertos tirados por el suelo. Los que han huido desaparecen en los árboles o en el vacío que veo al otro lado. Sigo corriendo hasta que el bosque me esconde de los demás tributos y después freno un poco para mantener un ritmo que me permita seguir un rato más.

Durante las horas siguientes voy alternando las carreras con los paseos para alejarme todo lo posible de mis competidores. Perdí mi pan en el forcejeo con el chico de la novena ciudad. Saco el cuchillo y noto que está muy bueno, tiene dientes afilados cerca del mango y una larga hoja afilada del otro lado… me servirá para serrar cosas. Lo meto en mi cinturón y sigo moviéndome deteniéndome en ocasiones para ver si me siguen. Voy a necesitar agua no obstante mi resistencia por mis días en los bosques… segunda instrucción de Jet. Fastidié la primera y busco cualquier rastro de humedad… sin suerte. El bosque empieza a evolucionar y los pinos se mezclan con una variedad de árboles, algunos reconocibles y otros completamente desconocidos para mí. En cierto momento oigo un ruido y saco el cuchillo, pensando en defenderme, pero resulta ser un conejo asustado.

_-_-Me alegro de verte _-_-susurro. Donde hay un conejo, podría haber cientos esperando a que los cace.

Odio los valles y el suelo cae en pendiente, lo que me hace sentir atrapada y aterrada, quiero estar en lo alto, pero no tengo elección y sigo. Los atracones de comida son algo que agradezco, puedo seguir caminando a pesar de mi falta de sueño y venir al bosque me sienta muy bien. Agradezco mi aparente soledad, aparente porque sé que me filman en momentos… es el primer día y mostrar a un tributo caminante no es emocionante con todos los muertos del baño de sangre inicial. Es importante que me saquen para que la gente vea que estoy bien, las apuestas se ponen fuertes este día por el mismísimo baño de sangre y trampa mortal, pero no se compara a cuando sólo hay menos de diez jugadores.

Empiezo a oír los cañones, cada disparo representa a un tributo muerto. Por fin debe de haber acabado la lucha en la cornucopia, ya que nunca recogen los cadáveres hasta que se dispersan los asesinos. Sólo disparan los cañones hasta terminada la primera batalla. Cuento los disparos: uno… dos… tres… y así hasta llegar a once. ¡Once muertos en total! Quedan trece para jugar ¿qué habrá sido de Sonic? Lo sabré en pocas horas, cuando proyecten en el cielo las imágenes de los muertos para que todos las veamos. Después recuerdo que Sonic corrió a una velocidad demasiado lenta para él hacia las arboledas… correr así, jamás lo había visto tan ¿lento? A pesar de no usar su super-velocidad, sigue siendo rápido, lo que me hace envidiarlo y a veces querer escuchar un cañonazo que le pertenezca… ¿qué piensas? Mejor sigue tu camino, zopenca. Quizá sea mejor que esté muerto. Él no creía poder ganar y yo no tendré que enfrentarme a la desagradable tarea de matarlo. Quizá sea mejor que esté fuera del juego para siempre. Agotada, me dejo caer junto a mi mochila, necesito revisarla antes de que caiga la noche y ver qué tengo para trabajar. La desabrocho y noto que está robusta, aunque su color es desafortunado y me recuerda a las pelucas de la capital (naranja casi brillante que tengo que camuflar de día) Lo que más deseo es agua… su consejo no era arbitrario, no duraré mucho sin agua, quizá pueda durar algunos días con horribles síntomas, pero después me deterioraré hasta quedar indefensa y moriré en una semana como mucho. Un fino saco de dormir negro que guarda el calor corporal; un paquete de galletas saldas; un paquete de tiras de cecina de vaca; una botella de yodo; una caja de cerillos de madera; un pequeño rollo de alambre; gafas de sol; botella de plástico de dos litros con tapón para llenar… vacía. ¿Tanto les costaba llenar la puta botella? Tengo terriblemente seca la boca y la garganta; grietas en los labios… llevo moviéndome todo el día, hacía calor y he sudado mucho. Esto lo hago en casa, pero siempre tengo arroyos para beber o nieve qué derretir, si las cosas llegaban a ese extremo. Pienso en el lago y no me extrañaría que fuera la única fuente de agua, garantizada para que todos peleáramos. Una excursión de un día y muy dura sin nada que beber. Empiezo a entrar en pánico cuando pienso que está custodiado por los profesionales. Recuerdo el conejo… él también debe beber, debo descubrir dónde.

¡Perfecto! Oscurece y estoy demasiado incómoda como para dormir con estos árboles tan separados los unos de los otros, no he encontrado comida y me resulta difícil seguir los rastros animales por la consistencia de la tierra, pues las agujas de pino amortiguan mis pisadas y eso no me ayuda a encontrar agua y el valle parece ser infinito. Corto la corteza de un árbol y empiezo a masticar la parte más blanda para soportar el hambre, me adaptaré rápido a pesar de haber degustado la comida más deliciosa de todo el mundo, o de todo Green Hill. Debo encontrar un sitio en el que descansar, eso me queda muy claro, los animales nocturnos salen de sus guaridas, eso lo puedo escuchar y pienso que tendré competencia con los animales, pero esa no es mi prioridad, sino los demás competidores, porque estos no descansan… ni siquiera de noche, tantos años viendo los juegos me obligan a pensar eso; lo único que deseo es haberme alejado lo suficiente de ellos. Estoy colocando mis trampas de lazo en los arbustos. Es arriesgado, pero no tardaré en quedarme sin comida, también puedo preparar trampas sobre la marcha, después camino otros cinco minutos antes de detenerme. Elijo un árbol cuidadosamente: un sauce en una zona no demasiado rala como las demás, de modo que pueda ocultarme durante la noche entre las ramas colgantes. Encuentro una bifurcación que me sirve de cama y consigo colocar el saco de dormir en una posición relativamente cómoda y me meto dentro con precaución, me ato el cinturón a la cintura para no caerme al suelo. Me subo la capucha y dejo que la oscuridad me esconda… agradezco haber tomado esa mochila chillona, porque al menos este saco de dormir me garantizará estar tranquila algunas horas… ¡de no ser por la maldita sed!

Se escucha el himno de la capital cuando cae la noche, entiendo que está precediendo al recuento de bajas. A través de las ramas veo el sello de la capital, el que parece flotar en el cielo. El himno termina y el cielo se oscurece… imaginaba que vería la repetición de las muertes, pero sólo veo fotografías de los muchachos asesinados y debajo el número de la ciudad o el nombre si es un área conocida, las mismas que pasan en la televisión. Voy contando con los dedos y respiro hondo… once tributos muertos. Los primeros son los de la tercera ciudad, lo que deja a Emerald Hill y a Metrópolis City vivos, después el chico de Seaside Hill… y no me lo esperaba, porque era un profesional, de los que sobreviven en el primer día, el chico de Angel Island… a diferencia de Tikal, no lo logró… los de la sexta y séptima, junto con el chico de la octava y los de la novena… el chico que trató de robarse la mochila que ahora tengo y después veo la imagen del chico de la décima ciudad… ¿Sonic? No, él, de alguna forma, lo ha conseguido… imagino que ya desplegó toda su velocidad y logró salir a mitad del bosque… no se me haría raro. Cuando termina todo, me quedo nuevamente a oscuras y regresan los ruidos del bosque… no sé por qué, pero me alivia que Sonic esté vivo aún. Me ha dado tanta ventaja que sería injusto con su declaración de amor en la entrevista, pero su alarde de superioridad en el tejado me deja desconcertada. Repaso quién queda… los chicos de Emerald y Metrópolis, la chica de Seaside, la chica de Angel Island, los chicos Big y Cosmo de Sky High, me alegro mucho por Cosmo, porque sigue con nosotros… es tan chica que se me hace injusto que esté aquí. Ahora sí creo que es momento para descansar.

Me despiertan varios "Crac" a mi derecha ¿cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Cuatro, cinco horas? Me he llevado un susto de muerte, pero entonces entiendo que están quebrando ramas. Mi nariz está fría y me vuelvo lentamente hacia la derecha, desde donde se escuchan esos sonidos… veo una chispa y el inicio de una fogata, un par de manos se calientan encima y no distingo más. ¿En qué está pensando? Está izando una bandera y gritando: "vengan por mí" ahora que los profesionales están en su jornada de caza. Estoy aquí, a tiro de piedra de la persona más idiota que he conocido, al menos en los juegos, atada a un árbol y sin atreverme a huir, sé que no todos tienen un saco de dormir y que es una noche fresca, ¡pero por favor!. Quiero ir allá y matarle, la gente estúpida es peligrosa, un riesgo.

Oigo varios pies que echan a correr y el de la hoguera debió quedarse dormido. Caen sobre ella antes de que pueda escapar; ahora sé que es una chica, porque oigo sus súplicas y el grito de dolor que las acalla. Después hay risas y felicitaciones de varias voces. Alguien grita: "¡Doce menos, quedan once!". Los demás lo vitorean… luchan en manada… no me sorprende, pues a menudo se forman alianzas entre los profesionales en las primeras etapas de los juegos; se agrupan para cazar a los débiles y, cuando la tensión crece, se vuelven los unos contra los otros… han sido ellos, los dos chicos y tres chicas que comían juntos.

-Será mejor irnos para que se lleven el cuerpo antes de que inunde todo con su peste –estoy casi segura de que es el bruto de Metrópolis City. Horrorizada, veo que se dirigen a mí, no saben dónde estoy ¿cómo iban a…? bien escondida entre los árboles. Se detienen en el claro que se encuentra a diez metros de mí… aún no me ven, tienen la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?

_-_Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.

-A no ser que no esté muerta.

-Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?

-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho.

-Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces.

-¡He dicho que está muerta!

Empieza una discusión, hasta que uno de los tributos silencia a los demás.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Casi me caigo del árbol: el que hablaba era Sonic. Casi caigo al suelo de no ser por mi cinturón enredado en mí, ahora estoy mirando al terroso suelo, debí haber hecho algún ruido, pero… no lo notaron.

-Ve, chico amoroso –le dice el monstruo albatros –compruébalo tú.

Lo veo de reojo iluminado por una antorcha, dirigiéndose a la chica de la hoguera, Tiene la cara amoratada, una venda ensangrentada en el brazo y al parecer cojea un poco ¿qué estrategia está siguiendo? ¡Puede correr el muy imbécil! Puedo soportar ver demasiadas cosas juntas, pues no es difícil aquí, pero esto es muy diferente ¿aliarse con esa manada de depredadores? ¡A nadie de Station Square se le ocurrió algo así! Sin importar por donde se vea, esos tipos son horribles, malvados, arrogantes… y mejor alimentados pero por ser los falderos de la capital… entonces me digo a mí misma ¿de verdad me habla él de vergüenza? Una tributo empieza a hablar en voz baja, creo que es Sally.

-¿Por qué no lo matamos y ya acabamos con esto?

-Deja que se quede ¿Qué más da? Sabe usar el cuchillo.

Eso se me hace nuevo, hoy aprendo cosas nuevas y aprendo también de Sonic.

-Además, es nuestro mejor arma para hallarla –hablan de mí, tardo poco en notarlo.

-¿De verdad crees que la rosa se haya creído esa cursilada?

-Puede… parecía bastante estúpida. Cada vez que la recuerdo en ese vestido dando vueltas me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Ojalá supiéramos cómo consiguió ese once.

-Seguro que el amoroso lo sabe –se callan y escuchan a Sonic regresar.

-¿Estaba muerta? –le pregunta el monstruo que me quiere matar.

-No, pero ahora sí –responde y entonces suena el cañón -¿nos vamos?

La manada profesional sale corriendo justo cuando despunta el alba y los cantos de los pájaros llenan el aire. Me quedo en mi incómoda postura, con los músculos temblando durante un rato más, y después me coloco de nuevo sobre la rama. Necesito bajar, seguir adelante, pero, por un momento, me quedo tumbada donde estoy, digiriendo lo que he oído. La chica tontorrona a la que hay que tomarse en serio porque ha conseguido un once; porque sabe usar un arco… entonces siento que jamás se lo perdonaré, si es que vivo para mantener el rencor.

* * *

**COMO HABRÁN NOTADO... TENGO UN ATAQUE DE INSOMNIO. ME OCURRE SIEMPRE EN NAVIDAD, NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ, PERO CREO QUE LAS NOCHES NO SON PARA DORMIR XD LEAN, COMENTEN Y SOBRETODO DISFRUTEN :3**


	6. Avispas

Me pregunto si el secreto sobre lo ocurrido en el centro de entrenamiento es lo que lo mantiene con vida o si seguirá fingiendo amor ante las cámaras… es más, me pregunto qué le cruza por la cabeza… esas heridas ¿por qué simplemente no corrió? Es la duda que más me atormenta ahora a pesar de que sé que eso no es lo importante. De repente los pájaros se callan y uno lanza una nota aguda de emergencia, como la que Shadow y yo oímos cuando el aerodeslizador fue por aquella chica pelirroja. Como imaginé, un aerodeslizador llega sobre la fogata casi apagada y bajan de él unos enormes y feos dientes metálicos que meten a la muerta en el aparato, cuando la nave desaparece, la canción se reanuda. "Muévete" me susurro y salgo como puedo del saco de dormir, lo enrollo y lo meto en esa chillante mochila. Respiro con calma y entiendo que ahora deben estar siguiéndome las cámaras y en cuanto toque el suelo, el primer plano de mi rostro será garantizado. Imagino a toda la audiencia estando como loca conmigo en el árbol oyendo la conversación y descubriendo la traición de Sonic, mejor actuaré como si estuviera por encima de todo, sí… es lo mejor. Salgo del follaje y llego a una zona iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol, inclino la cabeza esperando que alguna cámara me vea y sonrío ligeramente… ¡espero interpreten bien esa señal! Quiero comprobar las trampas y entonces me digo a mí misma que no es buena idea por la cercanía a los demás, pero no me hago caso y compruebo en una de ellas a un buen conejo al que limpio y destripo y quiero hacer un fuego para asar mi comida dado que puedo enfermarme si la como cruda… me ha pasado. Me alegra saber que tengo cámaras vigilándome, porque eso significa que saben ahora que puedo valerme por mí misma aquí, que puedo cazar y no sucumbir ante el hambre. Voy a los restos de la fogata y empiezo a asar mi comida sobre las brasas… definitivamente, soy una muy buena apuesta. Quiero camuflar mi mochila, quiero conseguir lodo, pero para conseguir lodo, debo obtener agua. Por desgracia la carne no me ha servido para quitarme la sed. Me levanto y dirijo a otro lado en dirección opuesta a la de los profesionales. Seguramente los comentaristas están agasajándose de lo lindo con esto, descuartizando todos los comportamientos tanto de Sonic como los míos… me imagino que esto afecta a los patrocinadores, porque si teníamos alguno, se fue por la actitud de Sonic. Podría sacarle provecho al hacerle creer al público que lo hemos planeado todo, el asunto en sí da la impresión de que me divierte… me deshidrato rápidamente, me unto grasa de conejo en los labios para no deshidratarlos y ya he pasado todo un día sin agua… todo lo que sé de ella me hace pensar que no voy mal en el valle, pues el agua corre colina abajo, quiero usar las gafas de sol porque está muy fuerte incluso con todas estas copas, pero las noto raras y las guardo nuevamente. Veo un arbusto lleno de bayas y me alegro, pero termino por verlas bien justo cuando estoy llevándomelas a la boca, creí que eran arándanos negros, pero tienen forma distinta y por dentro son rojos.

Tiendo a detenerme a descansar frecuentemente, la fatiga puede conmigo y no es una fatiga normal. No encontraré cura para mi mal si no sigo buscando e intento una nueva táctica, buscar rastros de agua, pero, por lo que veo por todas partes, solo hay bosque… decido seguir hasta la noche camino hasta que me tropiezo yo sola, termino por subirme a un árbol y atarme a él por el cansancio. Me obligo a chupar un hueso de conejo para entretener mi boca. Cae la noche y veo en el cielo el rostro de la chica, venía de la octava ciudad, sí, es a la que Sonic remató. Quizás el lago sea mi única alternativa.

La mañana sólo me preocupa, me palpita la cabeza y los movimientos más simples hacen que mis articulaciones sólo duelan más, como si me clavaran cuchillos- me caigo del árbol, tengo la cabeza embotada y me cuesta seguir un plan. Me siento en el piso recargada en el tronco mientras me acaricio la lengua seca y evalúo opciones ¿cómo consigo agua? ¿volver al lago? Antes me matarían; ¿esperar lluvia? No hay nubes; ¿seguir buscando? Ding ding ding… es mi única opción. La rabia me devuelve a la realidad al ver mis opciones… ¡Jet! Podría enviarme agua si quisiera al presionar un botón, llegaría un paracaídas plateado en pocos minutos. Tengo patrocinio, eso lo sé… enviarían agua porque apuestan por mí, pero entonces me devuelvo a la realidad, aunque esa gente esté forrada de dinero, no me llegaría mucho porque Jet controla los regalos y eso es malo porque me dejó muy en claro que me odia, eso o no se da cuenta de que la necesito.

-¡Agua! –digo todo lo alto que me atrevo a hablar y espero… nada ¿me engaño con eso de los patrocinadores? Y sé que Jet no está permitiendo que me envíen algo… definitivamente me odia. ¿Me odiará lo suficiente para dejarme morir? ¿Así? No puede hacerlo, ¿no? Si un mentor no trata bien a sus tributos, será responsable frente a los telespectadores, frente a la gente de Station Square y Jet no se arriesgaría a eso… dudo que la gente del mercado negro le deje volver a entrar si me dejara morir así. Aunque dudo que esté desviando los regalos a Sonic, creo que a su manera me está preparando, pero ¿cómo? ¿qué está pasando con él? "quizás te mande un mensaje" ¿pero cómo?... él tiene una razón para no darme agua… saber que la encontraré demasiado pronto, que estoy a punto de. Me obligo a levantarme y la mochila siento que pesa el triple que antes, tengo que tomar un bastón hecho de una de las ramas grandes de madera y levantarme, me siento como trozo de cuero secándose. ¡Soy presa fácil! Cualquiera podría matarme ahora ¡Incluso Cosmo! Aunque me siento un poco sola, sé que no lo estoy porque una cámara me está siguiendo y soy protagonista a menos de que haya una matanza por ahí. Pienso en Cream, quien no me ha de estar viendo, pero seguramente le están llegando las noticias de mí en el colegio. Intento no parecer desesperada, por ella.

Se me cae el bastón y no me levanto más, me olvido de lo que estoy haciendo continuamente, me tiemblan las piernas… juzgué mal a Jet, no me quiere ayudar. Acaricio a mi alrededor y siento flores… es un buen sitio para morir… dibujo remolinos sobre el… ¿barro? Barro. Barro. ¡Barro! Abro los ojos de golpe y hundo los dedos en la tierra. ¡Es barro! Levanto la nariz y huelo: ¡son nenúfares! ¡Plantas acuáticas! Empiezo a arrastrarme sobre el lodo, avanzando hacia el aroma. A unos cinco metros de donde había caído atravieso una maraña de plantas que dan a un estanque. En la superficie flotan unas flores amarillas, mis preciosos nenúfares. No meto la cabeza al estanque porque aún me queda un poco de cordura. Saco la botella con manos temblorosas y la lleno de agua añadiendo el número correcto de gotas de yodo para purificarla. Media hora de espera… agonía total, pero la aguanto, creo que ya pasó, pero no me importa si sí o si no, es lo máximo que puedo aguantar… "ahora, poco a poco" me digo y doy un trago, obligándome a esperar, después otro… dos horas después me he acabado los dos litros. Me preparo otra antes de volver al árbol y como un poco de carne. Esta noche no hay caras en el cielo, no hay muertos. Planeo mi día siguiente y decido pescar, arrancar las raíces de las plantas y prepararme una buena comida. Agarro mi botella como si mi vida dependiera de ello… bueno, así es. Me despierta una estampida después, miro a mi alrededor y desconcertada de que aún no haya amanecido, veo algo difícil de no ver; sería difícil pasar por alto la pared de fuego que desciende sobre mí.

Bajo como primer impulso y no sé cómo me he quitado el cinturón tan rápido, caigo al suelo todavía envuelta en el saco de dormir. No hay tiempo y no empaqueto nada, meto todo al saco, me lo echo al hombro y huyo. El mundo se ha transformado en un infierno de llamas y humo, las ramas ardiendo caen de los árboles convertidas en lluvias de chispas a mis pies. No puedo hacer más que seguir a los otros, a los animales de aquí. Confío en sus instintos, los que considero más desarrollados que los míos, pero son más rápidos que yo y algunos vuelan. Por mi parte, no dejan mis botas de tropezar con las raíces y ramas caídas… no puedo seguir su ritmo. El calor es horrible, peor lo peor es el humo que amenaza con ahogarme en cualquier instante, subo la camisa para taparme la nariz y me alegro de haber sudado, dado que eso ofrece una pequeña protección. Sigo corriendo y ahogándome con el saco dándome pequeños botes en la espalda y la cara con cortes por las ramas que aparecen enfrente de mí sin aviso alguno, se supone que tengo que correr.

Esto no parece una hoguera descontrolada de algún tributo, tampoco es accidental; las llamas tienen una altura antinatural, una uniformidad que las delata como artificiales, creadas por humanos, los Vigilantes. Hoy ha estado demasiado tranquilo; no ha habido muertes y tal vez no ha habido peleas… imagino que decían que los juegos estaban aburridos… no, los juegos del hambre no pueden ser aburridos. Es fácil de entender su motivación: hay profesionales y después los demás, repartidos a lo largo del estadio… un incendio diseñado para que todos nos encontremos, juntarnos. Aunque no es original el método, vaya que es eficaz. Salto por encima de un tronco ardiendo, pero no salto lo suficiente; la parte de atrás de la chaqueta se quema, y tengo que detenerme para quitármela y apagar las llamas. Sin embargo, no me atrevo a abandonar la chaqueta, aunque esté achicharrada y caliente; me arriesgo a meterla en el saco de dormir, esperando que la falta de aire termine de extinguir el fuego. Lo que llevo en la mochila es lo único que tengo, y ya es bastante poco para sobrevivir.

Noto mi nariz y garganta que arden, las toses empiezan después y creo que los pulmones se me están friendo, la incomodidad se vuelve angustia hasta que cada vez que respiro noto una puñalada de dolor que me cruza por todo el pecho. Me refugio en una saliente rocosa e inician los vómitos… he perdido mi cena. Sigo con las arcadas hasta que no queda nada por echar. Estoy temblando, mareada y jadeando por la falta de aire. Tomo una GOTA de agua para enjuagar mi boca y escupir, después doy más tragos. Tengo un minuto para descansar, reordeno mis provisiones, enrollo mi saco y meto todo a lo bruto en la mochila, se acaba el minuto y debo moverme nuevamente; el humo me ha dejado muy atontada. Sé que no he estado aquí antes… ¿a dónde me llevan? ¿de vuelta al lago?

Cuando por fin decido intentar dar la vuelta dando un rodeo, aunque eso conllevase varios kilómetros de viaje para alejarme de este infierno y otros cuantos para volver, la primera bola de fuego se estrella contra la roca, a medio metro de mi cabeza. Salgo corriendo del saliente. El miedo me da energía renovada. El juego ha dado un giro inesperado: el incendio es una excusa para hacer que nos movamos, para que la audiencia vea diversión de verdad. Cuando oigo el siguiente siseo, me tiro al suelo boca abajo sin entretenerme en mirar atrás, y la bola de fuego da en un árbol a mi izquierda y lo envuelve en llamas. Quedarse quieta significa morir; apenas me he puesto en pie cuando la tercera bola golpea el lugar en el que estaba tumbada y levanta una columna de fuego a mis espaldas. Intento esquivar los ataques, no puedo ver desde dónde los lanzan a pesar de que sé que no es aerodeslizador, seguramente armaron esta zona del bosque precisamente con lanzadores de precisión en las rocas o árboles… en algún sitio un vigilante está al frente de un mando apuntando a mi cabeza. Corro en zigzag, me agacho, levanto de un salto y me quito el vago deseo de regresar al estanque, las bolas de fuego son del tamaño de manzanas y un golpe directo deja muy mal a alguien, tengo que sobrevivir y para ello, usar todos mis sentidos. Toda una vida viendo los juegos me han preparado indicándome que hay ciertas zonas preparadas para ciertos ataques y que, si consigo salir, quizás pueda alejarme de los lanzacohetes… al igual que es posible que acabe siendo devorada por serpientes, pero no puedo preocuparme por eso. Finalmente los ataques empiezan a decaer, lo que es bueno… intenta mi cuerpo sacar los venenos que ha recibido mediante nuevas arqueadas, intentando vomitar. Me llega de alguna manera olor a pelo quemado, me llevo la mano a mi cola de caballo y descubro que una bola me ha achicharrado al menos quince centímetros de cabello. El cabello se ha deshecho en mis manos, ennegrecido. Mis músculos reaccionan, aunque esta vez no son lo bastante rápidos y la bola de fuego cae al suelo junto a mí, no sin antes deslizarse por mi pantorrilla derecha. Ver la pernera del pantalón en llamas me hace perder los nervios: me retuerzo y retrocedo a gatas, chillando, intentando apartarme del horror. Cuando por fin recupero el sentido común, hago rodar la pierna por el suelo, lo que sirve para apagarlo casi todo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sin pensar, me arranco la tela que queda con las manos desnudas. Me siento en el suelo, a pocos metros del incendio que ha causado la bola. La pantorrilla me arde y tengo las manos llenas de ampollas rojas; tiemblo demasiado para moverme. Si los Vigilantes quieren acabar conmigo, éste es el momento. Oigo la voz de Espío… "Amy Rose, la chica en llamas" Los vigilantes deben estar muertos de la risa con esto y puede que los trajes de Espío sean la razón de esta tortura en especial… creo que la está pasando mal, creo que le importo. Creo que me hubiera ido mejor desnuda en el carro si lo veo desde perspectiva. El ataque ha terminado y sé que aún no me quieren muerta, ellos podrían matarnos apenas suene el gong, pero el entretenimiento es vernos asesinándonos entre todos, en ocasiones matan jugadores para dejarnos en claro que pueden hacerlo… si no hay disparos, hay al menos un tributo cerca. Me obligo a levantarme y me alejo cojeando del muro de llamas que ilumina el cielo. Parece que ya no me persigue salvo por las apestosas nubes negras. Me alejo del muro en llamas. Tengo mala visibilidad y puedo ver a una distancia unos trece metros a mí alrededor. Cualquiera podría esconderse de mí fácilmente así que debería sacar el cuchillo como protección. No lo hago porque odio las quemaduras, incluso las de la sartén en casa, y con mis manos quemadas y mi pantorrilla, dudo sostener el cuchillo. Aunque… jamás experimenté algo como esto.

No me percato de que estoy en el estanque hasta que el agua toca mis tobillos, Vainilla siempre me ha dicho que el agua fría es el tratamiento inicial para las heridas porque absorbe el calor. Meto las manos y siento un alivio instantáneo… igual ella se refería a quemaduras leves. No he reunido el valor para meter mi pierna al estanque. Analizo las uñas y veo que se están descascarando… perfecto, no necesito más fuego ahora… ni nunca. Las quemaduras son muy comunes en Gray Hill y he visto a Vainilla y a Cream, sí, Cream… la niña que odia ver morir, esa ternurita, ayudar a su madre con los enfermos… le llegan a Vainilla muchos enfermos y heridos a los que ayuda muchísimo, se dice que es la mejor sanadora del lugar. La pierna necesita atenciones y no me atrevo a mirarla. Me anima la idea de no sentir dolor por los nervios destrozados y la miro. ¡Gran Error! Casi me desmayo al ver mi carne al rojo vivo, brillante y cubierta por ampollas. Respiro lenta y profundamente, no quiero parecer débil si quiero patrocinadores. El área quemada es del tamaño aproximado de mi mano y la piel no está ennegrecida. Me da la impresión de que puedo mojarla, así que la estiro con cuidado y la meto en el estanque, apoyando el talón de la bota en una roca, de modo que el cuero no se empape demasiado; después suspiro, porque el agua me alivia un poco. Sé que existen hierbas que acelerarían la curación, si las encontrase, aunque no logro recordarlas. Es probable que el agua y el tiempo sean mis mejores alternativas. Mis manos están un poco mejor, pero mi pantorrilla busca más agua, así que ordeno mis cosas. Todo parece bien, desinfecto agua del estanque, el saco de dormir está bien, la chamarra… no. Empiezo a adormecerme, me resulta imposible abandonar el estanque, ordeno todo y me pongo la mochila a la espalda, no consigo alejarme y llego a ver plantas acuáticas con raíces comestibles. Como un poco con lo que me queda de carne de conejo… "si los profesionales me quieren, que me encuentren" pienso antes de quedarme dormida. ¡Vaya que sí me encuentran! Oigo sus pasos poco antes y ya estoy lista para moverme, tengo menos de un minuto de ventaja, empieza a caer la noche, me despierto, levanto y corro por el estanque para meterme entre los arbustos, la pierna me frena y creo que los que me persiguen no son tan veloces gracias al fuego. Tosen y se llaman entre ellos con voces roncas. Parecen jauría de perros salvajes y hago lo que siempre en esas circunstancias: escojo un árbol grande y alto y trepo… duele correr y trepar es atroz, pero prefiero eso a que me maten esos animales. Cuando llegan a la base, estoy a más de seis metros de altura. Nos detenemos en un momento todos nosotros quietamente… "este podría ser el final" pienso… han venido los seis, los profesionales y Sonic, lo único que me consuela es que vienen muy magullados, sonríen y gruñen cual animales, creyendo que soy presa fácil. Entonces me consuela el ver que son más pesados, por eso Shadow me mandaba por las frutas a los árboles, peso menos de treinta kilos, seguramente soy menos pesada que la ardilla. Ahora sonrío yo.

-¿Cómo va eso? –les grito en tono alegre. Eso los sorprende, aunque sé que a la audiencia le encantó.

-Bastante bien –responde Storm, el chico de Metrópolis City -¿Y a ti?

-Un clima demasiado cálido –respondo; casi puedo oír las risas en la capital –aquí arriba se respira mejor, ¿por qué no subes?

-Creo que lo haré –contesta el mismo chico.

-¡Toma esto, Storm! –le dice la chica, ofreciéndole el arco y las flechas de plata. ¡Mi arco, mis flechas! Intento mirar a Sonic a los ojos, pero parece evitarlos a propósito y se dedica a sacarle brillo a su cuchilla con el borde de su camisa.

-No –dice Storm apartando el arco –me irá mejor con la espada –la veo colgada de su cinturón un arma corta y pesada. Escucho que se rompe una rama y veo a Storm caer agitando los brazos con rama incluida. Cruzo los dedos esperando que se haya matado, pero se levanta y vocifera obscenidades como loco. La chica de Emerald Hill, Rosy… vaya nombre, casi rima con el mío, pero al apodan Glimmer (Luz trémula…) trepa hasta que las ramas empiezan a crujirle bajo los pies y es lo bastante sensata para pararse. Estoy como a veinticuatro metros… mínimo. Intenta lanzarme flechas, pero resulta EVIDENTE que no sabe usar el arco. Tomo una flecha que se clavó en el árbol y me burlo de ella, como si fuera mi único propósito al cogerla. Podría matarlos, matarlos a todos si tuviera armas… llega el crepúsculo y sus oportunidades se agotan hasta que oigo a Sonic decir:

-Dejémosla ahí arriba, tampoco es que pueda huir, nos encargaremos de ella mañana.

Tiene razón, no puedo ir a ningún lado y el alivio que me ha proporcionado el agua del estanque ha desaparecido. Preparo mi cama como puedo y me pongo la chaqueta mientras extiendo el saco, me ato con el cinturón e intento no gemir. El calor de mi pantorrilla reflejado en el saco es demasiado, por lo que le hago un corte y saco la pantorrilla al aire. No puedo dormir por la incomodidad de las quemaduras. Desde el árbol vecino veo unos ojos que me parecen una zarigüeya, pero sé que no es eso, me incorporo y sé que no son ojos de animal. Me observa en silencio desde un hueco entre las ramas: es Cosmo.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Probablemente desde el principio, inmóvil e invisible mientras se desarrollaba la acción a sus pies. Quizá subiera a su árbol justo antes que yo, al oír que se acercaba la manada. Nos miramos durante un rato y después, sin mover ni una hoja, las manitas de la chica salen al descubierto y apuntan a algo por encima de mi cabeza. Sigo la dirección de sus dedos, no tengo idea en un inicio de qué me señala, pero entonces veo una vaga forma a unos cinco metros más arriba, ¿alguna clase de animal? Parece un mapache, pero cuelga del fondo de una rama y se balancea ligeramente, noto un zumbido y entonces sé que son avispas. Creo que son avispas normales, pero recuerdo que estoy en la arena y sé que se trata de rastrevíspulas, unas avispas modificadas genéticamente por la tecnología de Eggman. Se crearon en laboratorio y se colocaron estratégicamente en las ciudades como minas durante la guerra. Son más grandes y tienen un inconfundible cuerpo dorado y un aguijón que provoca un bulto del tamaño de una ciruela con sólo tocarlo… algunos mueren al instante después de las picaduras… si vives, sus alucinaciones llevan a la locura… además, persiguen a quienes las hayan molestado, de ahí el "rastre"… por rastreador. Es otra razón para quedarse dentro de la alambrada, cuando Shadow y yo vemos uno, cambiamos inmediatamente de dirección. Busco a Cosmo, pero se ha fundido en el árbol. La oscuridad me ha dado un ligero respiro, pero, cuando salga el sol, los profesionales ya tendrán un plan para matarme. No pueden hacer otra cosa después de que los dejara en ridículo. Puede que este nido sea mi única opción; si puedo dejarlo caer sobre ellos, quizá logre escapar, aunque me jugaría la vida en el proceso, bueno… tampoco es que tenga otra opción. No puedo acercarme y simplemente cortar, tendré que serrar el tronco y dejarlo caer con todo y rama… ¿podré con mis manos? ¿la vibración no despertará al panal? ¿y si me descubren? Eso sería lo peor. Mi mejor opción es durante el himno, que podría empezar en cualquier instante. Salgo a rastras del saco y me aseguro de tener el cuchillo que Sally (nunca olvidaré su nombre… por el miedo que me genera) me lanzó en el cinturón… el humo las ha sedado y eso me da un poco de ventaja. Empieza el himno y el sello se ha mostrado en el cielo… ahora o nunca. Empiezo a serrar. Las ampollas me truenan en la mano derecha y todo se facilita cuando he hecho la primera ranura, pero el trabajo es más de lo que soporto a pesar de que sea más fácil. Aprieto los dientes y sigo cortando, miro al cielo de vez en vez para corroborar que no haya muertes, no pasa nada, la audiencia igual está satisfecha por mi herida, el árbol y la manada en ridículo. Cuando acaba el himno, todo se oscurece y sé que debo parar. Podría terminar a ciegas de serrar, pero no creo que sea inteligente… todo podría ser simplemente mortífero, el panal podría quedarse enganchado en las ramas inferiores, podría intentar huir en la oscuridad, pero sería pérdida de tiempo. Volveré al alba y lanzaré le nido entonces. Sobre mi saco de dormir hay una sorpresa agradable: un botecito de plástico unido a un paracaídas plateado ¡mi primer regalo! Debió haber sido enviado por Jet durante el himno, el bote cae en mi mano ¿qué es? No es comida… por el olor al abrir la tapa, sé que es medicina. Desaparece el dolor en la punta del dedo.

-¡Gracias, Jet! –susurro. Para mí este botecito diminuto no tiene precio.

Unto generosamente en mi herida y en la de mis dedos y siento que el efecto es mágico, borra el dolor con sólo tocarla y deja una agradable sensación fresca. No se trata de un remedio de hierbas de Vainilla, sino de algo sencillamente mejor. Ya no duele y me quedo dormida.

Un pájaro me despierta, me avisa sobre el amanecer. Me examino las manos bajo la luz de la mañana: limpias y de un color rosa de bebé, como mi piel sin tanto bello, entonces agradezco que me hayan depilado, tanto fuego no lo soportaría con tantos metros de pelaje. Mi pierna sigue inflamada, pero vuelvo a aplicar pomada y guardo todo en silencio. Pase lo que pase, debo moverme. Empiezo a notar los efectos del hambre así que como una galleta salada y bebo un poco de agua. Veo por su posición que siguen todos dormidos, Rosy debía hacer guardia según su posición, pero el sueño pudo con ella. No veo a Cosmo, pero quiero avisarle, quiero que gane si yo muero, porque que Sonic lo haga me parece insoportable. Susurro su nombre y abre los ojos nuevamente, me señala el nido otra vez. Me acerco y empiezo a cerrar otra vez. Desaparece saltando entre los árboles… ¿será que eso les enseñó a los vigilantes? Parece pájaro en vuelo. Se merecía un diez. Por el este empiezan a llegar unos rayos de sol rosados, no puedo permitirme esperar más. Comparado con el dolor atroz de la subida al árbol de anoche, esto es muy fácil; cuando llego a la rama que sostiene el nido, coloco el cuchillo en la ranura. Estoy a punto de serrarla cuando veo que se mueve algo dentro del nido: es el reluciente brillo dorado de una rastrevíspula que sale con aire perezoso a la superficie gris. No cabe duda de que está algo atontada, pero la avispa está despierta, lo que significa que las demás saldrán pronto. Me sudan las palmas de las manos a través de la pomada y hago lo que puedo por secármelas en la camisa. Si no termino de cortar la rama en cuestión de segundos, todo el enjambre podría echárseme encima. Cojo el cuchillo del mango y corto con todas mis fuerzas, adelante y atrás. Empiezan a zumbar, las escucho salir. Noto un pinchazo en mi rodilla, una de ellas me ha encontrado, las otras se le unirán más tarde. Empujo el extremo de la rama cuando el cuchillo lelga al final. Se estrella contra las ramas inferiores y se engancha algunos instantes en algunas de ellas, pero llega al suelo con un buen golpe que ha roto todo el panal como un huevo. Furioso, el enjambre emprende vuelo. Siento una segunda picadura en la mejilla, una tercera en el cuello, y su veneno me deja mareada casi al instante. Me aferro al árbol y me arranco los aguijones con los dedos, al menos sólo estas avispas me identifican, las demás van tras los chicos en el suelo… los escucho gritar y los veo correr como locos… es el caos. Sonic y unos cuantos más tienen la sensatez para soltarlo todo y salir corriendo, oigo gritos de "Al lago, al lago" e imagino que esperan perder a las avispas metiéndose al agua… deben estar cerca. Rosy y la chica de Seaside no tienen tanta suerte; reciben muchas picaduras antes de perderse de vista. Parece que Rosy se ha vuelto completamente loca, chilla e intenta apartar a las avispas con el arco, lo que no sirve de nada. La chica de Seaside se aleja tambaleándose, aunque diría que no tiene muchas posibilidades de llegar al lago. Rosy se retuerce en el suelo como una histérica durante unos minutos y después… inmóvil. El nido es sólo una carcasa vacía, los insectos se han ido en persecución de los profesionales y no creo que vuelvan. Bajo a toda prisa del árbol y me voy al otro lado, opuesta al lago. El veneno de los aguijones me marea, pero logro regresar a mi pequeño estanque y sumergirme en el agua, sólo por si las avispas todavía me siguen la pista. Al cabo de cinco minutos me arrastro hasta las rocas. La gente no exageraba sobre el efecto de estas picaduras; de hecho, el bulto de mi rodilla tiene el tamaño de una naranja, más que de una ciruela, y los agujeros dejados por los aguijones rezuman un líquido verde apestoso. Todo esto sumado a Rosyretorciéndose en el suelo hasta morir, son muchas cosas para asimilar y ni siquiera ha amanecido del todo. No quiero ni pensar en el aspecto de la chica, cuerpo desfigurado, dedos hinchándose sobre el arco… ¡el arco! Dos ideas logran conectarse en mi dispersa mente y hacen que me ponga en pie para volver con paso tambaleante a través de los árboles. El arco, flecas, los debo de agarrar. No escucho los cañonazos, así que quizá Rosy esté en una especie de coma, con el cuerpo luchando contra el veneno de las avispas… en cuanto su cuerpo pierda y el cañonazo certifique su muerte, un aerodeslizador bajará para llevarse su cadáver, y con él el único arco y las únicas flechas que he visto hasta ahora en los juegos. ¡Me niego a dejarlos escapar de nuevo! Suena el cañonazo y llego hasta ella justo en ese momento. No hay avispas cerca y la chica, la belleza de la noche de la entrevista, ahora ha quedado irreconocible. Han borrado sus facciones, tiene las extremidades el triple de grandes de lo normal y los aguijones han empezado a estallar, supurando líquido verde sobre ella. Tengo que romperle varios dedos con una piedra para que suelte el arco, el carcaj está atrapado debajo de ella, la agarro para voltearla y me caigo con el trasero. El aerodeslizador llega después del cañonazo de la chica de Seaside. Veo que se llevan por los aires a la otra chica "Hazlo ya" me digo y entonces meto las manos debajo de ella y consigo ponerla boca abajo. Las ilusiones han comenzado e hiperventilo… ¡todo esto es una pesadilla! Pierdo el sentido de la realidad. Tiro del carcaj plateado, pero está enganchado en algo. Por fin se suelta. Oigo varios pasos que se acercan a través de la maleza y me doy cuenta de que han vuelto ellos. Vuelven a matarme o a recuperar sus cosas… tal vez ambas. Es demasiado tarde para correr. Cojo una de als finas flechas del carcaj e intento colocarla en la cuerda, pero no veo sólo una, sino tres… no consigo hacerlo, ¡no lo puedo hacer!

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –me sisea Sonic, lo miro sin entender nada mientras observo el agua que cae desde la picadura que tiene en la oreja. Todo él empieza a brillar, como si se hubiera empapado de rocío -¿te has vuelto loca? –me empuja con la empuñadura de la lanza -¡levántate, levántate! –me levanto y él sigue empujándome ¿qué?¿que pasa? Me empuja apra alejarme… -¡Corre! –me grita una y otra vez. Detrás de él, Storm se abre camino a través de los arbustos… también está húmedo y tiene una picadura horrible abajo del ojo... entonces todo se vuelve difuso y parece que hay demasiadas líneas por todas partes y veo también el brillo de su espada. No he corrido yo… me tienen en brazos, o eso es lo que parece. El mundo a mi alrededor se desdobla, entonces veo una mariposa hacerse gigante y revienta en un millón de estrellas, los árboles se hacen sangre y me salpican las botas… salen hormigas de las ampollas y no me las puedo quitar de encima. Alguien grita y creo que soy yo… ahora estoy quieta en un solo sitio y se me ocurre una cosa mientras estoy enferma y desorientada: "Sonic el erizo me acaba de salvar la vida" entonces las hormigas se me meten a los ojos y me desmayo.

* * *

**¿QUÉ TAL? SE ME PROLONGÓ LA VIDA EN AHCERLO, PERO YA SABEN ESTOS DESMADRES NAVIDEÑOS QUE EL AÑO NUEVO, QUE SANTA CLAUS, QUE EL VIEJO PASCUERO, QUE LOS REYES MAGOS, QUE ESTO, QUE AQUELLO XD PERO LO PROMETIDO SIEMPRE ES DEUDA :D Y PROMETO DARLES LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE VERSIÓN SONIC XD**


	7. Cosmo

Entro en una pesadilla de la que soy capaz de despertar rápidamente… para encontrarme dentro de algo que no se le parece ni de lejos: Las cosas que más miedo me dan, las que temo para mí y para los demás se manifiestan tan reales, tan vívidas en cada uno de sus detalles, colores y sensaciones que sé que quiero estremecerme por completo, pero cuando despierto sé que no ha terminado, porque vuelven a mí como un capítulo nuevo de algún libro de terror… pero mucho peor… ¿de cuántas maneras he visto morir a Cream? ¿Cuántas veces he revivido los recuerdos con mis padres? ¿cuántas veces he sentido que me mutilan el cuerpo trozo por trozo? Así es como funciona este veneno de estas odiosas rastrevíspulas: atacan el punto del cerebro encargado del miedo.

Termino tumbada nuevamente, esperando a las siguientes imágenes que me dictan que Shadow morirá de más de mil maneras, aunque algunas sean poco creíbles, la sensación de perderlo es igual porque no importa si unos hámsters gigantes o unas mazas con picos sean los que le den el golpe de gracia: es igualmente doloroso. Acepto al fin que mi cuerpo se ha deshecho del veneno, lo que me deja profundamente cansada y débil. Sigo recostada de lado en posición fetal y me llevo las manos a los ojos para comprobar que siguen en mis cuencos, para comprobar que nunca hubo hormigas que se comieran mi esclerótica o pupilas. Estirar mi cuerpo me supone un esfuerzo enorme y me duelen tantas partes de mi cuerpo que no quiero hacer el inventario… eso se lo dejo a Vainilla. Me siento lentamente y me doy cuenta de que estoy en un agujero lleno de hojas viejas y muertas, no con mis alucinaciones de estrellas; mi ropa está húmeda, no sé si por el rocío o la lluvia (si es que llovió) o el sudor. Sólo le doy traguitos a mi botella y observo a la fauna moverse.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? Ahora es la tarde y cuando perdí todo atisbo de cordura era de mañana, pero mi cuerpo me dice que han pasado algunos días, tal vez dos. Pero si es así no sé qué tributos sobrevivieron a mi ataque con las avispas, aunque las chicas de Emerald y Seaside no están vivas, eso es claro, pero está el otro chico de Emerald, los de Metrópolis City y Sonic… no sé qué pasó con él después de que me cargó en brazos, los otros tampoco sé si lograron algo y ¿Cosmo? Ella no requiere demasiado veneno para morir, pero su habilidad en los árboles le daba cierta ventaja.

Me arrastro hacia el arbusto mientras siento en mi boca un sabor horrible que el agua no elimina, arranco una flor y le quito con cuidado el estambre para beber una gota de su néctar, el que me trae calor al cuerpo y un dulce recuerdo de Shadow… empiezo a recordar nuestra conversación esa mañana.

"-¿Sabes algo? Podríamos lograrlo

-¿Hacer qué?

-Huir, tú y yo… en el bosque. Juntos podríamos hacerlo".

Sonic invade mis recuerdos, dejo a Shadow de lado… ¡Sonic! ¡Me ha salvado la vida! O eso creo… en nuestro encuentro no distinguí bien lo real de lo absurdo por el veneno, pero sé que lo hizo y mi instinto me dice que es así… ¿por qué? ¿De verdad lo intentó o sólo fue otra farsa para las cámaras? Pero si fue para protegerme ¿por qué se unió a ellos? Nada tiene sentido. Pero ahora eso me lleva a Shadow y en cómo habrá visto el incidente… pero me lo quito de encima porque ambos no coexisten en mis pensamientos, al menos no lo hacen bien… trato de concentrarme en la única cosa buena que me queda desde el inicio ¡tengo arco y flechas! Una docena completa si cuento la que saqué del árbol… tiene bastante sangre seca pero no la baba verde que Rosy llevaba, lo que me hace pensar que no era del todo real. Ya no soy la misma que huía para comer y esconderse… si Storm llegara e intentara algo, dispararía para poder perforarle el corazón con mis habilidades… me doy cuenta de lo impaciente que estoy porque ocurra eso. Antes de eso debo recuperar fuerzas porque estoy peligrosamente deshidratada de nuevo y mis costillas son peligrosamente visibles desde la muerte del esposo de Vainilla, creo que perdí todo el peso que gané en ese pen-house además de mi propio peso sin mencionar las heridas que tengo en todo el cuerpo: quemaduras, cortes y moretones por caerme entre los árboles y tres picaduras de rastrevíspula que están irritadas e hinchaas… mi pomada no surte efecto en ellas. Vainilla sabía de una hoja, pero no la recuerdo en nada. Entonces primero pienso en cazar y encontrar agua.

Me resulta fácil saber por dónde vine dado al rastro de locura que dejó Sonic con su velocidad ¡todo está seriamente perturbado en el follaje! Lo único que deseo es que mis enemigos aún tengan veneno adentro de sus cuerpos.

Al cabo de una hora he matado un conejo con un tiro que no es común en mí: un tiro no impecable, pero lo acepto y lo vuelvo a limpiar, después encuentro un arroyo poco profundo y ancho, más de lo que necesito. Purifico agua y me meto en ropa interior para limpiar lo mugrienta que estoy de pies a cabeza. Dejo que el agua me lave todo el cuerpo: el hollín, sangre y piel que se desprende de las heridas. Dejo mi ropa secarse, me desenredo el pelo quemado y limpio con musgo mis armas plateadas. Sigo el curso del arroyo cuesta arriba y me siento afortunada por tener a posibles presas conmigo. Escucho una rama romperse cuando he decidido hacer una pequeña fogata camuflada por el crepúsculo y aso mi comida. Saco mi arco y flecha cuando vuelvo a escuchar ese sonido. No hay nadie; al menos alguien visible para mí.

La punta de una bota se asoma por detrás del tronco del árbol y sonrío relajándome un poco… ella puede seguirme como una sombra. Las palabras surgen de ella improvistas.

-¿Sabes que ellos no son los únicos que pueden aliarse? –digo.

No obtengo respuesta, pero uno de sus ojos sale del cobijo del árbol.

-¿Quieres que seamos aliadas?

-¿Por qué no? Me salvaste de esas avispas, eres lo bastante lista para seguir viva y, de todos modos, no me libro de ti –Cosmo parpadea intentando decidirse -¿Tienes hambre= -veo que traga de manera convincente mientras observa mi comida, en especial la carne –he matado dos presas, ven.

-Te curaré las picaduras –dice ella dando un paso hacia mí.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunto mientras ella saca algo de su mochila, un puñado de hojas. Creo que esas son las que usa Vainilla -¿dónde…?

-Por ahí. Todos llevamos cuando trabajamos en los huertos; ahí hay muchos nidos al igual que aquí.

-Cierto, eres de Sky High, agricultura, huertos ¿eh? Por eso eres capaz de volar por los árboles como si tuvieras alas –Cosmo sonríe. He dado con una de las pocas cosas que admite con orgullo –bueno, cúrame.

Caemos junto al fuego y me remango la pernera para descubrir la picadura de la rodilla. Ella me sorprende metiéndose un puñado de hojas en la boca masticándolas… tampoco me quedan muchas opciones. Al cabo de un minuto comprime ese montón de hojas en forma de una pasta y me lo escupe en la rodilla, sin evitarlo, exclamo con un poco de impresión. Las hojas filtran el dolor de la picadura y lo expulsan.

-Al menos te sacaste los aguijones –dice Cosmo con risillas –sino, estarías peor.

-¡Cuello, mejilla! –exclamo casi suplicante y se mete otro puñado de hojas a la boca, al cabo de un momento río a carcajadas porque el alivio es asombroso. Ella tiene una quemada en el brazo.

-Tengo algo para eso –dejo de lado mis armas y le extiendo la pomada en el brazo.

-Tienes buenos patrocinadores –dice anhelante.

-¿Te han enviado algo? –pregunto y sacude la cabeza como negativa –pues lo harán, ya verás. Cuanto más cerca estemos del final, más gente se dará cuenta de lo lista que eres.

Le doy la carne.

-¿No bromeabas sobre la alianza?

-No, lo dije en serio.

Casi escucho a Jet gruñéndome, pero quiero a Cosmo a mi lado, es superviviente, confío en ella y me recuerda a Cream.

-Vale –me responde y ofrece su mano, le doy la mía –trato hecho.

Ambas sabemos que el trato no durará cuando lleguemos al final, pero pensamos en no mencionarlo. Ella aporta comida y un buen puñado de raíces almidonadas. Saben agridulces al fuego y ella es capaz de reconocer un ave que comen en donde vive, dice que cuando llega, todos comen bien.

-Oh, nunca había tenido un muslo para mí sola –dice suspirando y puedo imaginarlo, seguramente apenas consigue comer carne.

-Toma otro.

-¿En serio? –no lo puede creer, pero le sonrío.

-Toma todo lo que quieras, ahora que tengo mis armas, puedo cazar más. Tengo trampas y puedo enseñarte a ponerlas –Cosmo sigue mirando el muslo con incertidumbre –vamos, cómelo –insisto y le pongo una pata en la mano –se pondrá malo en algunos días, y tenemos el ave y el conejo –su apetito gana la batalla y le pega un buen mordisco –creía que en Sky High tendrían un poco más de comer que nosotros… como cultivan comida.

-No… no nos dejan alimentarnos de los cultivos –responde con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Te detienen o algo?

-Te azotan delante de todos. El alcalde es muy estricto con eso.

Creo que es muy común eso allá por su expresión, en Station Square no suele haber flagelaciones públicas aunque sucedan de vez en cuando. En teoría, Shado y yo podríamos ser azotados todos los días por ser cazadores furtivos (aunque podría ser peor) pero todos los funcionarios compran nuestra carne. Además, el alcalde, el padre de Wave, no parecen disgustarle esa clase de acontecimientos. Tal vez por ser los más desprestigiados, pobres y ridiculizados, tenemos ventajas como que la capital apenas nos haga caso mientras demos nuestro carbón.

-¿Ustedes tiene todo el carbón que quieran?

-No, sólo lo que compramos y lo que se nos enganche en las botas.

-A nosotros nos dan un poco más de comida en tiempo de cosecha, para aguantar.

-¿Y el colegio?

-Durante la cosecha no vamos, sólo trabajamos –me explica y siento que es interesante oír todas esas cosas sobre su vida. Tenemos poca comunicación con los que viven fuera. De hecho me pregunto si los vigilantes estarán bloqueando nuestra conversación, aunque parece inofensiva, no creo que quieran que sepan lo que ocurre en otras ciudades. Sigo la sugerencia de Cosmo y sacamos la comida que tenemos para organizarnos. Tiro las piezas de cecina a la pila y las galletas mientras que ella une una colección de raíces, nueces, vegetales y hasta algunas bayas.

-¿Son inofensivas?

-Sí, en casa las tenemos, llevo varios días comiéndolas –se mete un puñado a la boca, le doy un mordisco a una que me ha ofrecido y sabe tan bien como nuestras moras. Cada vez estoy más segura de que he tomado una decisión correcta, dividimos la comida; si nos separamos estamos bien abastecidas durante unos días; tiene una pequeña bota con agua, una honda casera y un par de calcetines de recambio. También lleva un trozo de roca afilada que usa como cuchillo.

-No es gran cosa –dice a modo de vergüenza –pero tenía que salir de la cornucopia a toda prisa.

-Hiciste bien –respondo recordando a la ardilla que me quería matar, yo también salí corriendo. Ahoga un grito cuando ve que saco las gafas de sol.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-Estaban en la mochila. No me han servido para nada, no bloquean el sol y hacen que resulte difícil ver con ellas –respondo restándoles importancia.

-No son para el sol, son para la oscuridad –exclama Cosmo –A veces, cuando cosechamos de noche, nos dan unos cuantos pares a los que estamos en la parte más alta de los árboles, donde no llega la luz de las antorchas. Una vez un chico intentó quedarse las suyas… lo mataron en el acto.

-¿Lo mataron por eso?

-Sí, todos sabían que ese chico no era peligroso. No estaba bien de la mente y seguía comportándose como un niño de tres años, sólo las quería para jugar.

Esto me hace creer que mi ciudad sea un refugio. Claro, la gente muere sin parar por el hambre, pero no me imagino a los agentes de la paz asesinando a un niño simplón. Hay una niñita, una de las nietas de la cocinera del mercado negro… la tratan de mascota y le dan sus sobras.

-¿Para qué sirven?

-Te permiten ver a oscuras. Pruébalas cuando el sol se vaya.

Seguimos caminando y reavivo la conversación.

-¿Dónde duermes? ¿En los árboles? –asiente ¿abrigada con la chaqueta y ya?

-Tengo esto –saca los calcetines de repuesto.

-Puedes compartir el saco de dormir conmigo, si quieres –le ofrezco; me acuerdo bien de los frías que han sido las noches –ambas cabemos de sobra –se le ilumina la carita y sé que es más de lo que deseaba. Nos acomodamos en un árbol y escucho el himno

-Acabo de despertarme hoy. ¿Cuántas noches me he perdido?

El himno debería ahogar nuestras palabras, pero, aun así, susurro. Incluso tomo la precaución de taparme los labios con la mano, porque no quiero que la audiencia sepa lo que estoy pensando contarle sobre Peeta. Ella se da cuenta y hace lo mismo.

-Las chicas de Emerald y Seaside, quedamos diez

-Pasó una cosa muy rara. Al menos eso creo, aunque el veneno me hizo imaginar cosas ¿sabes quién es el chico de mi ciudad? ¿Sonic? Creo que me salvó la vida, pero estaba con los profesionales.

-Ya no está con ellos. Los espié en su campamento. Regresaron antes de derrumbarse por el veneno, pero él no iba con ellos. Te salvó de verdad, te llevó en brazos corriendo más rápido que nadie a quien haya visto, casi dejó un destello azul… te dejó y huyó.

Una deuda tras otra… y esta no creo que se la pueda pagar.

-Si lo hizo, seguro fue actuado para las cámaras.

-Oh… no me lo pareció –dijo ella pensativa.

-Claro que sí –respondo entre susurros –lo preparó con mi mentor –el suelo se oscurece –vamos a probar esas gafas –las saco y me las pongo. Cosmo no bromeaba, lo veo TODO… podría matar a cualquiera –me pregunto quién más tendrá.

-Los profesionales tienen dos, pero guardan todo en el lago. Son muy fuertes.

-Nosotras también, pero de otra manera.

-Tú eres la fuerte. Disparas ¿qué hago yo?

-Puedes alimentarte… ¿y ellos?

-No les hace falta, tienen de todo.

-¿Y si no los tuvieran? Supón que desapareciera todo lo que tienen ¿cuánto durarán? Es decir… son los juegos DEL HAMBRE ¿no?

-Amy… ellos no tienen hambre.

-Ese es el problema –y entonces se me ocurre un plan, uno que no está motivado para huir, sino para atacar –tendremos que solucionarlo, Cosmo.

Cosmo decide confiar en mí sin reserva alguna. Lo sé porque cuando termina todo el himno se acurruca a mi lado y se duermee de inmediato, no recelo en ningún momento, no tomo precauciones especiales porque no me quiere ver muerta, si lo quisiera no me hubiera avisado de las avispas. Pero noto la presión de lo obvio… no podemos ganar las dos, pero lo más probable es que ninguna de las dos sobreviva, por lo que no me hago mucho caso. Además mi última idea me distrae: los profesionales sin alimento… Cosmo y yo debemos encontrar la forma de destruir su comida y creo que les costará una barbaridad alimentarse solos. La estrategia tradicional de ellos es reunir la comida posible y avanzar a partir de ahí. Cuando no la protegen bien, pierden (un año la destruyó una manada de reptiles asquerosos y otro una inundación de los vigilantes) El hecho de que los profesionales hayan crecido con una alimentación mejor juega en su contra ya que no están acostumbrados a pasar hambre… opuesto a Cosmo y a mí. Por ahora no quiero pensar en los detalles, mis heridas sanan y me siento segura con Cosmo a mi lado (me sentí muy sola por primera vez hasta que ella llegó) y me percato de lo reconfortante que es la presencia de otro alguien. Duermo y sonrío ante la idea de que tendrán que ser los profesionales quienes se guarden las espaldas.

Nos despierta un cañonazo en la mañana.

-¿Quién crees que haya sido? –no evito pensar en Sonic.

-No lo sé, pudo haber sido cualquiera –responde Cosmo, quien hace el reconteo -el chico de Emerald, los dos de Metrópolis City, el chico de la tercera ciudad, Big y yo; Sonic y tú y el chico del diez, el de la pierna mala es el noveno –hay alguien más, pero no consigo recordar –me pregunto cómo murió.

-No hay forma de saberlo, pero nos viene bien, una muerte sirve para entretener al público. Quizá nos dé tiempo de preparar algo antes de que los Vigilantes quieran animar las cosas… ¿qué tienes ahí?

-El desayuno –responde Cosmo y me enseña dos huevos grandes.

-¿De qué son?

-No lo sé, hay una zona pantanosa por allí, un ave acuática.

Quiero cocinarlos, pero no quiero atraer a los profesionales, lo que significa que ellos lo mataron, que ya se repusieron. Sorbemos el contenido de los huevos y comemos un muslo de conejo y bayas… un excelente desayuno por donde se le quiera ver.

-¿Lista?

-¿Para qué? –pregunta inocentemente

-Hoy vamos a quitarles la comida a los profesionales.

-¿Cómo? –veo que brillan sus ojos de emoción. En ese sentido es justo lo contrario que Cream, para ella las aventuras son un calvario.

-Ni idea… ven, se nos ocurrirá algo mientras cazamos –no cazamos mucho porque quiero sacarle toda la información posible sobre ellos, pues es muy observadora a pesar de haber estado ahí poco tiempo. Montaron campamento junto al lago y su comida está en una pirámide a unos veinticinco metros de ellos. Durante el día dejan al chico de la tercera ciudad montando guardia.

-¿tercera ciudad trabaja con ellos?

-Sí, está todo el tiempo en el campamento. A él también lo picaron hasta el lago. Me imagino que lo dejaron vivir a cambio de que hiciera guardia… no es muy grande.

-¿Armas?

-No lleva mucho, sólo una lanza. Tal vez consiga espantar a algunos con ella, pero Big lo matará muy fácil.

-¿Y la comida está ahí sin más? –ella asiente –algo no encaja en el esquema.

-Digamos que llegas, ¿cómo te deshaces de la comida?

-La empaparía, le prendería fuego… -le empiezo a picar el estómago con el dedo –me la comería –empieza a re´ri como lo hace… Cream –pensaré en algo, no te preocupes. Destruir es por mucho más fácil.

Termino por conocer más a Cosmo: la mayor de seis hermanitos planta, tan protectora de sus hermanos que les da sus raciones a los más pequeños, tan valiente que rebusca en las praderas de un distrito cuyos agentes de la paz son mucho menos complacientes que los nuestros. Cosmo, la niña que, cuando le preguntas lo que más ama en el mundo, contesta que, la música.

-¿Música? –repito, en nuestro mundo la música está al mismo nivel que los lazos para el pelo y los arcoíris en cuanto a utilidad se refiere -¿tienes tiempo para eso?

-Cantamos en casa y en el trabajo. Por eso amo tu insignia –dice aludiendo a mi sinsajo de oro, me olvidé de su existencia.

-¿Tienen sinsajos?

-Sí, algunos son amigos míos, nos dedicamos a cantar durante horas y llevan mensajes que les doy.

-¿Qué les dices?

-Suelo estar en lo más alto, por lo que soy la primera en ver la bandera que señala el fin de la jornada. Canto una cancioncilla especial –dice; entonces abre la boca y canta una melodía de cuatro notas en voz clara y dulce –ellos la repiten por todo el huerto. Así la gente sabe cuándo parar.

-Quédatela tú –le digo quitándome el sinsajo –te significa más a ti que a mí.

-Oh no –contesta y me cierra el puño –me gusta vértelo puesto, por eso decidí que eras de confianza. Además tengo esto –saca un collar tejido con hierba, de él cuela una flor –es para la suerte.

-Por ahora funciona –respondo y vuelvo a prenderme el sinsajo –quizá te vaya mejor con él.

A la hora de la comida ya tenemos un plan; lo llevaremos a cabo a media tarde. Ayudo a Cosmo a recoger y colocar la madera para la primera de dos fogatas, aunque la tercera tendrá que prepararla ella sola. Decidimos reunimos después en el sitio donde hicimos nuestra primera comida juntas, ya que el arroyo debería facilitarme la tarea de encontrarlo. Antes de partir me aseguro de que la niña esté bien provista de comida y cerillas, incluso insisto en que se lleve mi saco de dormir, por si no logramos encontrarnos antes de que caiga la noche.

-¿No pasarás frío?

-No, podré encontrar otro saco… aquí el hurto es legal –añado sonriendo.

Decide enseñarme su señal de sinsajo, la que canta para anunciar el final de la jornada.

-Quizá no funcione, pero si oyes a los sinsajos cantarla sabrás que estoy bien aunque no pueda volver en ese momento.

-¿Hay muchos?

-¿No los has visto? Tienen nidos en todos lados –responde y reconozco que no me he dado cuenta.

-Vale, si todo va según lo planeado, te veré en la cena.

De repente me abraza con sus bracitos por el cuello, vacilo un segundo, pero le devuelvo el gesto.

-Ten cuidado –me pide.

-Y tú –respondo; después me vuelvo y me dirijo al arroyo, algo preocupada. Preocupada por Cosmo, porque acabe muerta o porque nos quedemos hasta el final, por haber dejado a Cream sola en casa, no… ella tiene a Vainilla y a Shadow y a un erizo comprometido en que no la dejará pasar hambre mientras que Cosmo sólo me tiene a mí.

Una vez en el arroyo, no hay más que seguir su curso colina abajo hasta el lugar en que empecé a recorrerlo, después del ataque de las avispas. Tengo que moverme con precaución por el agua, porque no dejo de hacerme preguntas sin respuesta, la mayoría sobre Sonic Esta mañana ha sonado un cañonazo. ¿Era para anunciar su muerte? Si es así, ¿cómo ha muerto? ¿A manos de un profesional? ¿Y habrá sido para vengarse de que me dejase escapar? Intento recordar de nuevo aquel momento junto al cadáver de Glimmer, cuando apareció entre los árboles. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviese brillando me hace dudar de todo lo que sucedió. Tardo poco tiempo en llegar a mi arroyo y lleno mi botella de agua, vuelvo a camuflar mi mochila, la que decididamente sigue naranja.

Mi proximidad al campamento de los profesionales hace que se me agucen los sentidos y, cuanto más me acerco a ellos, más alerta estoy; me detengo con frecuencia para prestar atención a ruidos extraños, con una flecha preparada en la cuerda del arco. No veo a otros tributos, pero sí que descubro algunas de las cosas que ha mencionado Cosmo arbustos de bayas dulces; otro con las hojas que me curaron las picaduras; grupos de nidos de rastrevíspulas cerca del árbol en el que me quedé atrapada; y, de cuando en cuando, el parpadeo blanco y negro del ala de un sinsajo en las ramas que tengo encima.

Llego al árbol que tiene el nido abandonado en el suelo y me detengo un momento para reunir valor. Cosmo me ha dado instrucciones específicas para llegar desde este punto al mejor escondite desde el que espiar el lago. «Recuerda _-_-me digo_-_-, tú eres la cazadora, no ellos.»

Con el arco listo llego hacia adelante y miro el bosquecillo del que me contó Cosmo, de nuevo admiro su astucia: está justo al borde del bosque, pero el frondoso follaje es tan espeso por abajo que puedo observar fácilmente el campamento sin que me vean. Está ahí el amplio claro en el que comenzaron los juegos.

Cuatro chicos ahí: Emerald Hill, Storm, Sally y un chico escuálido y pálido que debe de ser de la tercera ciudad. No me causó impresión, ni una sola durante el entrenamiento… pero tiene algún valor para que lo hayan dejado vivir y eso me pone nerviosa. Siguen luchando por quitarse el mareo… ¡JA! Las medicinas no les sirven de nada y no saben de las hojas.

La cornucopia está vacía y todas las cosas están empaquetadas en cajas, sacos de arpillera y contenedores de plástico, están apiladas en una ordenada pirámide a una distancia bastante cuestionable del campamento. Otras cosas se han quedado diseminadas por el perímetro de la pirámide, como si imitaran la disposición de suministros alrededor de la Cornucopia al principio de los juegos. Una red cubre la pirámide en sí, aunque no le veo otra utilidad que alejar a los pájaros. La configuración en su conjunto me resulta desconcertante. Hay otro factor en juego, eso resulta obvio al ver las distancias… destruir esos suministros no resultará fácil. Pienso que la pirámide tiene algún tipo de trampa; pozos escondidos, redes, cables, dardos… las posibilidades son infinitas, claro. Oigo a Storm gritar algo, está señalando al bosque, lejos de mí, y sin necesidad de mirar sé que es Cosmo encendiendo la primera hoguera. Cogimos la madera suficiente para hacer tres y también para que el humo se viera excelente. Ellos se arman de inmediato. Se debaten si dejar al chico intruso o que los acompañe.

-Viene, lo necesitamos y aquí ya terminó su trabajo, nadie tocará nada –dice Storm.

-¿Y el chico enamorado? –pregunta el chico de Emerald Hill.

-Olvídate de él, es demasiado rápido como para darle caza, y todavía así sabe esconderse, pero el corte del brazo lo dejará un poco débil –así que está malherido y dando tumbos por todo el lugar… vaya que me sorprende -aunque dudo que sea rápido como para robarnos algo –vamos –insiste y le pasa una lanza al chico de la tercera, se alejan en dirección a la fogata, me sorprendo al oírle lo siguiente: -cuando la encontremos, la mato a mi manera y nadie se meta.

Dudo que hablen de Cosmo, porque ella no fue quien casi los acabó masacrando. Me quedo pensando en qué haré, mi ventaja son el arco y las flechas, pero no serviría, podría darles información sobre mí: tengo un cómplice, estoy aquí y sé usar con precisión un arco. Debo acercarme más, no hay alternativa y tendré que descubrir qué protege todo. Estoy a punto de salir cuando un movimiento llama mi atención a varios metros a mi derecha, veo a alguien salir del bosque. Durante un momento creo que es Cosmo, hasta que reconozco a la chica con cara de comadreja (es la equidna a la que no lograba recordar esta mañana), que se acerca a rastras al alijo. Cuando por fin decide que no hay peligro, corre hacia la pirámide dando pasitos rápidos. Justo antes de llegar al círculo de suministros que hay esparcidos alrededor, se detiene, mira por el suelo y coloca los pies con cuidado en un punto. Después se acerca a la pirámide dando unos extraños saltitos, a veces a la pata coja, otras balanceándose un poco y otras arriesgándose a dar unos cuantos pasos. En cierto momento se lanza por el aire por encima de un barrilito y aterriza de puntillas. Sin embargo, se ha dado demasiado impulso y cae hacia adelante, dando un chillido al tocar el suelo con las manos. Como ve que no pasa nada, se pone rápidamente de pie y sigue adelante hasta llegar a las cosas. Tengo razón en dos cosas: hay trampas muy elaboradas y también esa chica, Tikal (hasta ahora recordé su nombre) es demasiado astuta como para descubrir un camino seguro hacia la comida y reproducirlo con precisión envidiable. Llena su mochila sacando artículos de varios contenedores: galletas, un puño de manzanas de un saco de arpillería colgado en el lateral de un cubo Procura no coger demasiado, para que nadie note que falta comida, para que nadie sospeche. Después repite su extraño baile hasta abandonar el círculo y sale corriendo de nuevo por el bosque, sana y salva. Me doy cuenta de que tengo los dientes apretados por la frustración; Tikal me ha confirmado lo que ya suponía, pero ¿qué clase de trampa requerirá tanta destreza y tendrá tantos puntos de disparo? ¿Por qué chilló la chica cuando tocó el suelo con las manos? Cualquiera habría pensado..., entonces empiezo a entenderlo..., cualquiera habría pensado que iba a estallar.

-Está minado -susurro. Y sé que es una excelente explicación, les importaba muy poco dejar los suministros sin vigilancia, la reacción de Tikal, la participación del chico de la tercera… la ciudad de las fábricas donde producen artículos tecnológicos… entre ellos, explosivos ¿de dónde los sacaron? Veo las placas metálicas y entonces entiendo que es de los explosivos que podrían mandar a alguien hacia el cielo… seguro él las reactivó porque después de los sesenta segundos, se apagan. Estoy seguro de que los vigilantes están sorprendidos… porque no forma parte de la arena. No voy a meterme a ese laberinto para volar por los aires, no se necesita demasiada presión para activarlas, podría lanzar algunas piedras… ¡reacción en cadena! Necesito lanzar al menos treinta rocas a la vez para ello.

El humo de la segunda fogata de Cosmo sube hasta el cielo y los profesionales seguro sospechan de la trampa, no tengo tiempo.

Sé que todo esto tiene solución, y que sólo tengo que concentrarme a fondo. Me quedo mirando la pirámide, los cubos y las cajas, todo ello demasiado pesado como para derribarlo de un flechazo. Quizá alguno contenga aceite para cocinar; a punto de revivir la idea de la flecha ardiendo, me doy cuenta de que podría acabar perdiendo las doce flechas sin darle a un contenedor de aceite, ya que estaría tirando a ciegas. Estoy pensando en intentar recrear el camino de la Comadreja hacia la pirámide, con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas formas de destrucción, cuando me fijo en el saco de manzanas. Podría cortar la cuerda de un flechazo, como en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Es una bolsa grande, aunque puede que sólo disparase una explosión. Si pudiera soltar todas las manzanas... Ya sé qué hacer. Me pongo a tiro y me doy un límite de tres flechas para conseguirlo. Coloco los pies con cuidado, me aislo del resto del mundo y afino la puntería. La primera flecha rasga el lateral del saco, cerca de la parte de arriba, y deja una raja en la arpillera. La segunda la convierte en un agujero. Veo que una de las manzanas empieza a tambalearse justo cuando disparo la tercera flecha, acierto en el trozo rasgado de arpillera y lo arranco de la bolsa. Todo parece paralizarse durante un segundo. Después, las manzanas se esparcen por el suelo y yo salgo volando por los aires.

El impacto me lanza contra la dura tierra y me deja sin aliento. La mochila no suaviza el golpe y por suerte aún tengo el carcaj colgando en el codo. El suelo tiembla, pero no oigo a nadie. Me protejo la cara de los escombros con los brazos. El humo lo llena todo mientras intento recuperar la respiración. Me permito al cabo de un minuto un momento de satisfacción. Debo ponerme en pie y salir, pero me doy cuenta de que escapar no será nada fácil. Estoy mareada de manera que todo me da vueltas incluso bajo mis pies, acabo a cuatro patas y espero a que se me pase, pero no se me va. No debo quedarme aquí, entro en pánico, no puedo andar ni oír, me llevo la mano a la oreja izquierda… la veo con sangre ¿me he quedado sorda? No, eso no es bueno para una cazadora. Confío tal vez más en mis oídos que en mis ojos. No dejaré que el miedo se me note, estoy completa y segura de que esto lo está viendo todo Green Hill. Me arrastro e intento avanzar, muy despacio. Mi esperanza es el bosquecillo de Cosmo. Si me quedo aquí no sólo moriré, sino que será lenta y dolorosamente por la venganza de Storm. Lo consigo y entonces veo cómo Storm está furioso y parece hasta gracioso, se quiere quitar los pelos y golpea al suelo con los puños. Estoy aterrada porque sé que su furia va contra mí, porque sé que no puedo huir y estoy muy cerca. Storm descarga su ira en lso restos quemados, dándoles de patadas, los otros examinan el desastre en busca de algo que pueda servir; Storm le grita y el pobre sólo se vuelve antes de que Storm lo agarre del cuello desde atrás, se le hinchan los músculos mientras sacude la cabeza del chico de un lado a otro… así muere el chico de la tercera, rápida y sin sufrir demasiado.

Lo intentan calmar poco a poco, ambos tributos lo agarran por los brazos y le dicen palabras que surten poco a poco efecto en él. Sally en especial se ve que quiere que se calme, como si entre ellos hubiera algo más que una ciudad en común. Claro, creen que quien sea que se haya acercado, está muerto. No saben del truco de la flecha y la manzana. El cañonazo pudo haberse fundido entre las explosiones. Los profesionales dejan que se lleven el cadáver y esperan. Veo que cae la noche y sólo salen esos rostros en el suelo. Empiezan a cazar… esa chica, la de Metrópolis no sólo me inquieta y asusta, sino que también se me hace vagamente familiar...

Saco mis gafas y me las pongo, bebo agua y me lavo la sangre del oído; me alimento con vegetales de esta mañana… ¿dónde está mi aliadita? ¿consiguió llegar al punto de encuentro? Al menos seguimos ambas vivas. Cuento a los que quedan, el chico de Emerald, los dos de Metrópolis, Tikal, los dos de Sky High y Station Square… ocho. Según Storm Sonic tiene una herida y quiere olvidarlo, pero ya no importa lo que diga ¿acaso no acaba de perder sus provisiones? Ahora sí… ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, Storm, que empiecen de verdad! Anochece y quiero dormir, nunca conseguí el saco de dormir por todo el lío de la explosión. Trato de aguantar el frío y entonces entiendo perfectamente a la chica de la fogata.

Cuando abro los ojos, el mundo sigue pareciéndome algo fracturado, y tardo un minuto en darme cuenta de que el sol debe de estar muy alto y las gafas hacen eso con mi vista. Me siento para quitármelas y, justo entonces, oigo unas risas en algún lugar cerca del lago; me quedo quieta. Las risas están distorsionadas, pero el hecho de que las oiga quiere decir que estoy recuperando la audición. Sí, mi oído derecho vuelve a funcionar, aunque sigue zumbándome. En cuanto al izquierdo, bueno, al menos ya no sangra.

Es Tikal; ha agarrado cosas útiles: un cuchillo y una olla; quien ríe por la posibilidad de seguir en pie cuando los profesionales caigan, como todos nosotros… quiero reclutarla como aliada, pero la descarto por esa sonrisa maliciosa me deja claro que si me hiciera amiga suya, terminaría con un puñal en la espalda (Es de Angel Island y su mentor seguramente es ese tal Knuckles el equidna, un ganador con masa muscular muy rudo… traicionero, por lo que me esperaría eso… o más). Si tuviera eso en cuenta, éste sería el momento perfecto para dispararle una flecha; sin embargo, la chica oye algo que no soy yo, porque vuelve la cabeza en dirección contraria, hacia el lugar donde nos soltaron, y vuelve corriendo al bosque. Espero. Nada, no aparece nadie. Sea como fuere, si a ella le ha parecido peligroso, quizás haya llegado el momento de que me marche yo también. Además, estoy deseando contarle a Cosmo lo de la pirámide.

Me apresuro con el arco preparado y un troso de ave en la otra, ahora muero de hambre y no me vale con hojas y bayas, sino que me falta grasa y las proteínas de la carne. La excursión hasta el arroyo transcurre sin problemas. Cazo por el camino para Cosmo y me pongo pomada para evitar infecciones. Como nueces también.

Antes de irme esparzo algunas hojas de menta alrededor de nuestra antigua fogata. Como las recogimos a cierta distancia de aquí, Cosmo entenderá que he estado aquí, mientras que para los profesionales no significaría nada.

Me encuentro en menos de una hora en el lugar acordado por ella y yo. Sé que algo va mal, la madera no está encendida a pesar de que Cosmo preparó algo de fuego no volvió para prenderlo… en algún momento, ella se metió en problemas. Tengo que recordarme que sigue viva, ¿o no? A lo mejor el cañonazo que señalaba su muerte sonó de madrugada, cuando mi oído bueno estaba demasiado dolorido para captarlo. ¿Aparecerá esta noche en el cielo? No, me niego a creerlo, podría haber un centenar de explicaciones diferentes: se ha perdido, o se ha encontrado con una jauría de depredadores o con otro tributo, como Big, y ha tenido que esconderse. Pasara lo que pasara, estoy casi segura de que está por alguna parte, en algún lugar entre el segundo fuego y el que tengo al lado; algo la mantiene encaramada a un árbol… iré por ese algo.

No veo nada sospechoso y eso me alivia, dejo que mis sombras se oculten. Escucho las notas del sinsajo y sonrío, sé que está viva. La niña ha estado cantándoles. Replico y un sinsajo repite, oigo el grito:

-¡Amy, Amy!

-¡Cosmo! –respondo con un grito para que sepa que estoy cerca, para que sepan que estoy cerca y, con suerte, la idea de que está cerca la chica que los ha atacado con rastrevíspulas y que ha conseguido un once que todavía no se explican baste para que la dejen en paz -¡Cosmo, ya voy!

Cuando llego al claro, está en el suelo, atrapada por una red, tiene el tiempo justo para sacar la mano a través de la malla y gritar mi nombre… antes de que la atraviese una lanza.

El chico de Emerald Hill muere antes de poder sacar la lanza, mi flecha se clava en su cuello y cae de rodillas. Reduce el poco tiempo que le queda de vida al sacarse la flecha y ahogarse en su propia sangre. Yo ya he recargado y muevo el arco de un lado a otro mientras le grito a Cosmo si hay alguien más.

Me dice que no antes de que la oiga. Ha rodado por el suelo con el cuerpo acurrucado sobre la lanza, aparto de un empujón el cadáver del chico y saco el cuchillo para liberarla. Con sólo mirarla sé que sus heridas están más allá de mis condiciones de sanadora, más que de las de cualquiera. La punta de la lanza se ha clavado hasta el fondo en su estómago. Me agacho a su lado y miro el arma con impotencia; no tiene sentido consolarla con palabras, decirle que se pondrá bien, porque no es idiota. Alarga una mano y me aferró a ella como si fuese un salvavidas, como si fuese yo la que se muere, y no Cosmo.

-¿Volaste su comida? –susurra.

-En mil pedazos –le digo con la voz hecha trozos, trato de mantenerme fuerte, pero las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

-Vas a ganar.

-Lo haré. Ahora ganaré por las dos –le prometo. Oigo un cañonazo y levanto la vista; debe ser del chico.

-No te vayas –me pide con voz tenue y apretándome la mano.

-Claro que no, me quedo donde estoy.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo después de apartarle unas hojitas de las cosmos que le dan el nombre de la frente, es los acomodo como si fuera cabello.

-Canta –dice aunque apenas la puedo escuchar. "¿Cantar qué?" Me sé unas cuantas canciones porque, aunque resulte difícil de creer, en mi vida antes había música que ayudé a crear alguna vez, mis padres me animaban con sus voces maravillosas, pero no he cantado desde que murieron los dos, salvo cuando Crea se pone triste y le canto canciones de bebé. Las lágrimas ahora me hacen nudo la garganta y estoy ronca por el humo y la fatiga, es la última voluntad de Cream… digo, Cosmo y sé que debo intentarlo, por lo menos. La canción que me viene a la cabeza es muy sencilla; la cantamos a los bebés nerviosos y hambrientos para que duerman… muy antigua, la llaman aire de montaña, pero son palabras fáciles y tranquilizadoras, por lo que empiezo, dado que prometen un mañana feliz, más feliz que este tiempo en el que nos vemos envueltos todos. Toso un poco y empiezo:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Cosmo ha cerrado los ojos, todavía se le mueve el pecho, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Dejo que se deshaga el nudo de la garganta y fluyan mis lágrimas, pero debo terminar la canción para ella.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away__  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Here it's safe, here it's warm

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

Todo queda en silencio y entonces de una manera casi inquietante, los sinsajos repiten mi canción… me quedo sentada un momento, viendo como mis lágrimas caen sobre su cara, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados… casi parece dormida, porque su cara luce indiferente, poco amenazante… tengo la esperanza de que esos ojitos encantadores se abran otra vez, quiero que se abran, que esa herida nunca haya existido, que sea feliz de vuelta con su familia, con sus hermanos que tanto la necesitan, con su madre que tanto la ha de amar… pero sé que pido más que imposibles. La herida no sanará jamás… tampoco las mías siendo que estoy pasando por alto las físicas. El aerodeslizador seguramente quiere que me vaya para poder llevárselos; con el chico que la mató sólo me limito a arrancarle la flecha de la mano y quitarle sus cosas, mientras que a Cosmo le saco la mochila ligeramente porque sé que a ella le habría agradado que me quedara con sus pocas armas. No puedo dejar de mirarla, parece más pequeña que nunca, como un cachorrito acurrucado en un nido de redes, me resulta imposible abandonarla así; aunque no sufra más, da la impresión de estar completamente indefensa… el otro chico parece igual, pero no lo odio, odio a la capital por hacernos hacer esto. Empiezo a escuchar a Shadow, sus desvaríos sobre Eggman y la capital ya no me parecen inútiles, ya no puedo ignorarlos. La muerte de Cosmo me ha obligado a enfrentarme a mi furia contra la crueldad, contra la injusticia a la que nos someten. Recuerdo las palabras de Sonic en el tejado, sobre ser él mismo en el estadio y ahora entiendo lo que significa, quiero hacer algo que avergüence, que los haga responsables y que los haga entender que no les pertenecemos, que Cosmo no fue parte de sus juegos, que siguió siendo ella misma al igual que yo. Hay un lecho de flores a pocos pasos… pueden ser hierbas malas, pero tienen hermosos colores y flores encima, recojo un buen puñado y regreso con ella. Poco a poco decoro su cuerpo con las flores, cubro la fea herida, le rodeo la cara, le trenzo el pelo de vivos colores. Cuando he terminado doy un paso atrás mientras susurro un "Adiós, Cosmo" y hago la señal de respeto que alguna vez me hicieron a mí en mi ciudad: me llevo el puño al corazón y agacho la cabeza. Después de un minuto, me alejo sin mirar atrás. El aerodeslizador es anunciado por el sinsajo y no debo voltear para saber que ella se ha ido.

* * *

**TRISTE ¿NO? HEHE... LE DI UN POCO DE INTRODUCCIÓN A KNUCKLES (QUIENES HAYAN LEÍDO, SABRÁN QUE ÉL ES CHAFF XD)**

**KATNISS...AMY**

**PEETA...SONIC**

**GALE...SHADOW**

**PRIM...CREAM**

**SRA EVERDEEN...VAINILLA**

**MADGE...WAVE**

**CATO...STORM**

**CLOVE...SALLY**

**CHICO D. 1... (PRONTO LO SABRÁN ;D)**

**THRESH...BIG**

**RUE...COSMO**

**HAYMITCH...JET**

**CINNA...ESPÍO**


	8. Nueva Regla

"Sana y salva" pienso mientras camino hacia algún punto lejano, pues ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… nada me ata ahora a este sitio, a este y a ningún otro "ya no tenemos qué preocuparnos por ella". Mis pies me llvan a donde quieren y la sensación hogareña que sentí con Cosmo a mi lado se ha desvanecido por completo, no tengo miedo y tampoco estoy alerta… soy presa fácil nuevamente, salvo por el detalle de que mataría sin pensarlo dos veces a quien sea que se atraviese en mi camino, pues mi odio por la capital y Eggman no cambia mi odio hacia mis competidores, sobretodo los profesionales… les haré pagar la muerte de mi amiga, lo juro. Nadie aparece, ya no quedamos muchos en el estadio, seguramente están planeando alguna estrategia para juntarnos a todos… igual ya ha habido mucha conmoción por la sangre y mi acto con las flores, así que estoy segura de que dormiré tranquila esta noche.

Cae un regalo de patrocinador a mis pies ¿por qué ahora si es que me va bien con lo que tengo? Quizás Jet haya notado mi tristeza y me quiera animar… no, no sería eso... ¿tendrá algo que ver con mi oído destruido? Abro el paracaídas y me encuentro con una pequeña barra de pan, uno hecho de cereal oscuro y con forma de media luna y semillas espolvoreadas; recuerdo que Sonic me dijo que este tipo de pan viene de Sky High zone, me percato de que aún está caliente ¿cuánto le costó a la gente de Sky High si es que no tienen con qué alimentarse? Imagino que muchas personas deben pasar hambre por la moneda que colocaron para enviármelo, era para Cosmo, estoy segura, pero lo desviaron hacia acá… ¿por agradecimiento? Sea como fuere, es la primera vez que una zona o ciudad apoya a alguien que no sea su propio tributo. Alzo mi cabeza y me coloco en un punto iluminado por el sol.

-¡Mi agradecimiento a la gente de Sky High! –digo en voz alta, quiero que sepan que sé quién lo ha enviado y que soy consciente de su significado.

Decidiré un nuevo plan y organizaré mis provisiones al día siguiente, hoy lo único que quiero hacer es alejarme de todo, el saco de dormir está bien doblado adentro de la mochilita de Cosmo. Veo el sello de la capital sobre mi cabeza y posterior a él, la cara de ese erizo verde y la de Cosmo… nada más por hoy "quedamos seis" pienso de inmediato… sólo seis. Me quedo dormida de inmediato aún con el pan entre las manos. Esta noche sueño con algo lindo, como cuando me pasa algo triste y mi subconsciente lo quiere evitar: hoy me visita Cosmo mientras me enseña a hablar con los sinsajos, veo en ella a una niña sonriente, sin sangre o heridas cantando canciones de tono melancólico y claro durante toda la noche… ya se ha perdido entre las hojas. Despierto del todo, reconfortada durante un momento e intentándome aferrar a la tranquilidad que me dio el sueño, se va rápidamente y me deja sumamente triste y sola. He perdido la voluntad necesaria hasta para las tareas más sencillas. Me limito a quedarme donde estoy, contemplando sin parpadear el dosel de hojas. Me paso varias horas sin moverme y, como siempre, es la imagen de la cara de preocupación de Cream viéndome en pantalla lo que me saca de mi letargo… empiezo con una serie de órdenes simples: "Bebe agua, Amy" "siéntate, Amy". Le quito las cosas al erizo verde de Emerald Hill: cuchillos con cabezas de repuesto, una lámpara, un saquito de cuero, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y… ¡una bolsa de fruta desecada! ¡qué arrogancia! Se molestó en llevar comida cuando tenía de sobra en el campamento, en ese botín. Lo único que deseo es que los otros profesionales se hayan ido ligeros y se quedaran sin nada. Mi comida está escaza ahora, ya no me queda ni el conejo ni el pan, por lo que sólo tengo las plantas y nueces de Cosmo, la fruta del chico de Emerald y una tira de cecina… "Ahora tienes que cazar, Amy" me obedezco, meto todo lo que tengo en mi mochila y camino hacia el arroyo, creo que estoy desorientada, pero veo la fogata que Cosmo no alcanzó a encender y empiezo a asar mis pájaros.

"¿Dónde estás, Storm? Te estoy esperando" pienso con malicia, esperando a que mágicamente aparezca para enterrarle mis flechas en el cuello o en el poco corazón que tiene. No sé dónde estén los profesionales, pero algo es seguro: están demasiado lejos como para alcanzarme… ¿tendrán miedo? Puede que crean que les tengo una buena trampa… me vio Storm tomar el arco y las flechas de Rosy ¿habrá unido los puntos? ¿sabrá que fui yo quien los saboteó y que maté a su compañero verde? Sería más probable que Big vengara a Cosmo, pero tampoco es probable porque no los vi llevarse en nada… ¿Y Tikal? ¿Habrá visto estallar todo? No, cuando la vi pareció más que nada que estaba debajo de un árbol de navidad: regalos regados por todas partes... me dan ganas de aliarme a ella, pero debo recordarme que terminaría traicionada, debo admitir que Tikal es una chica demasiado inteligente. Dudo que crean que hubo sido Sonic porque Storm ya no se interesa en él, y entonces quiero ir con el erizo para contarle que ya entendí lo que me quiso decir en el tejado, que le hice una tumba de flores a la pequeña Cosmo, y si yo muriere y él ganare, viere lo que hice, pues lo tendrían que pasar como los "mejores momentos" de los juegos… desecho la idea después de recordar que le prometí a Cosmo que ganaría por ambas… por algún motivo me pesa más esa promesa que la hecha a Cream. Creo ahora de todo corazón que puedo ganar, que puedo lograrlo; no sólo por las flechas, sino por haber sido más inteligente que los profesionales un par de ocasiones, pero sobretodo, por haber sentido cómo se le iba la vida a Cosmo… quiero vengarla, no quiero que la olviden, y sólo lo conseguiré si sobrevivo.

Espero que los tributos se estén matando a golpes para no salir en pantalla, he salido más de lo que esperé jamás. La pesadez de esta mañana me ataca de nuevo y me subo a un árbol para dormir; revivo todo lo que pasó ayer… Cosmo atravesada por esa lanza y el chico verde en el suelo, no entiendo por qué me preocupo por él… pero… ¡es mi primer asesinato! ¡Cada tributo tiene una lista de asesinatos, se me había olvidado y esa lista se hace pública para apostar! Imagino que me apuntaron el de Rosy y el de la chica de Seaside, por lo que ahora tendría tres… pero este chico ha sido el primero al que he matado a consciencia, numerosos animales han muerto en mis manos, pero sólo oigo a una persona, a Shadow, decir: "¿de verdad hay tanta diferencia?" ¡No! ¡Es lo mismo o casi! El acto es tan igual al momento de tensar la cuerda y lanzar la flecha… sus amigos clamarán por mi sangre y quizás tuviera novia… o esa chica fuera su novia o… ¡Los pensamientos se me revuelven! Pienso en Cosmo y el cerebro se me relaja… al menos por ahora. Quiero dormir un poco antes de que anuncien las muertes, pero hoy no ha habido nada importante, estoy sólo a la espera de que hagan algo que nos reúna a todos. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tocan las trompetas para hacer un anuncio; lo más común es que se trata de una invitación a un banquete. Cuando la comida escasea, los Vigilantes llaman a los jugadores para que participen en una comilona celebrada en un lugar conocido por todos, como la Cornucopia, animándolos así a que se reúnan y luchen. A veces es un banquete de verdad, mientras que otras se trata de una hogaza de pan rancio por la que competir. Yo no iría a por comida, pero podría ser el momento ideal para acabar con unos cuantos rivales.

La voz de Claudius retumba en el cielo y nos felicita a los seis que quedamos, pero no nos invita a nada, es más… ¡han cambiado una regla! Eso es sumamente extraño y… alucinante, porque no tenemos reglas propiamente habladas salvo la del círculo inicial y la de no comernos entre nosotros… según la nueva regla_: __los dos tributos de la misma ciudad se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes. _Hace una pausa, como si no le entendiéramos y nos repite la regla de nuevo. Asimilo la noticia y entiendo que este año podemos ganar dos tributos, si somos de la misma ciudad… dos… pueden vivir… dos… podemos vivir… ¡PODEMOS VIVIR!

Antes de poder evitarlo… empiezo a gritar a los cuatro vientos y lo más fuerte que puedo:

"¡SONIKKU!

Me tapo la boca después de que aquel grito se me ha escapado… "¡Estúpida!" me digo a mí misma. Espero paralizada a que los bosques se llenen de atacantes, pero después recuerdo que no queda casi nadie. Sonic, quien tiene un brazo herido, ahora es mi aliado y de inmediato, todas las dudas que pudiera tener sobre él se desvaneces, porque si alguno de los dos hubiera matado al otro, seríamos parias a nuestro regreso a Station Square, de hecho odiaría a cualquiera que bajo mi situación no hiciera alianza con su compañero, además tiene sentido que él y yo nos hagamos aliados, siendo los trágicos amantes de Station Square, es imprescindible este cambio, el que ahora se volvió un requisito si es que queremos ayuda… y sobrevivir.

Imagino que Sonic se la jugó desde un inicio con todo esto, imagino que cambiaron la regla porque nuestro "romance" se volvió sumamente popular entre el público y el extinguirlo sería peligroso para los juegos… no es gracias a mí, eso es seguro, porque lo que he logrado ha sido no matar a Sonic, creo que ha hecho algo él en el estadio para ganarse simpatía o ha dado la impresión de querer mantenerme con vida… sacudió la cabeza para que no me metiera en la cornucopia; me quitó de la ruta de Storm usando su velocidad por primera vez en los juegos (recibió una herida en el brazo por eso); su unión con los profesionales seguro fue para protegerme. Al final nunca fue él un peligro para mí. Sonrío con la idea y dejo caer las manos para levantar el rostro, para que lo vean bien. ¿Debo temerle a Tikal? No, ella trabaja sola y el chico de Angel Island ahora está muerto, además de que su estrategia es alejarse sin atacar… aunque me haya escuchado, no hará nada más que esperar a que me maten. Big está también y sí es una amenaza real, pero no lo he visto ni una sola vez desde que iniciaron los juegos. Tikal, cuando se fue corriendo, se alejó sin entrar al bosque, huyendo al otro lado de él… estoy segura de que huía de Big, no me escuchó, estoy segura además de que estoy a mucha altura para alguien de su talla. Eso me deja con Storm y Sally, quienes celebrarán la nueva regla… es sólo una pareja la que queda además de Sonic y yo. ¿Me habrán escuchado? ¡Eso espero, que vengan! Pues donde pongo el ojo, pongo la flecha sin mencionar que son pesados y ruidosos, no me costaría matarlos. Me quedo a dormir un poco y decido buscar a Sonic en la mañana.

¿Cómo demonios lo voy a encontrar? Está herido del brazo, no de las piernas… ¡podría estar corriendo! Aunque para Storm no parezca una amenaza real, significaría que tendría que defendernos a los dos, sin ayuda. Creo que han de querer que lo encuentre por eso mismo, que me darán algo de tiempo. Desayuno algo rápido y cierro la mochila para iniciar con la búsqueda… piensa, Amy, piensa ¿dónde lo podré encontrar? ¿Corriendo? No, incluso él se debe de cansar; intento pensar en algo que haya dicho que me dé una buena pista, pero en lugar de concentrarme en eso, me pregunto cómo es que sigue vivo, digo, fue herido, además de que las avispas le picaron… aguantó mejor el veneno, eso es seguro; pero debió morir por deshidratación… ¡está cerca de una fuente de agua! Eso me da una idea y empiezo a buscar… está el lago, pero rodeado de profesionales; los estanques que se derivan del arroyo…, sería presa fácil… ¡el arroyo en el que estuve con Cosmo! Pasa cerca del lago y sigue adelante, ahí puede moverse y estar cerca del agua, podría caminar, correr y borrar sus huellas… tal vez pescar. Bueno, al menos es un sitio por el cual empezar.

Distraigo al enemigo encendiendo una fogata con mucha leña verde sin importar que crean que es una artimaña, porque en realidad estaré buscando a Sonic. El sol quema la neblina casi de inmediato y sé que hace más calor de lo normal, decido no llamar a Sonic mientras avanzo. Uso mis sentidos, en especial el único oído que me queda. Espero que su opinión sobre mí no sea tan mala como para pensar que no haré caso de la nueva regla y me quedaré sola, ¿verdad? Es una persona difícil de predecir, lo que resultaría interesante en otras circunstancias; en este momento, sólo sirve para añadir otro obstáculo. No hay ni rastro de Sonic aunque no me sorprende porque ya recorrí este sitio cerca de tres veces desde el incidente de las avispas, habría sospechado que está cerca. El arroyo empieza a doblarse hacia la izquierda para introducirse en una parte del bosque que no conozco. Una orilla embarrada y cubierta de plantas acuáticas enredadas lleva a unas grandes rocas que aumentan en tamaño hasta que empiezo a sentirme algo atrapada. Ahora no sería nada fácil escapar del arroyo, ni luchar contra Big o Storm sería fácil ahora subiendo este terreno rocoso.

Veo el reguero de sangre rodeando una roca, está seca desde hace tiempo… parece que alguien intentó limpiarse la sangre.

Abrazada a las rocas, me muevo lentamente hacia la sangre, buscándolo. Encuentro más manchas, una con unos trozos de tela pegados, pero ni rastro de él. Me derrumbo y digo su nombre en voz baja:

-¡Sonic, Sonic!

Un sinsajo aterriza en el árbol y me imita, me rindo y regreso al arroyo, pues es lo único vivo que he visto en el día.

Meto un pie en el agua y escucho:

-¿Vienes a matar por aquí muy seguido, preciosa?

Me vuelvo de golpe; viene de mi izquierda, así que no lo oigo muy bien… voz débil, ronca, tiene que ser de Sonic ¿quién me llamaría preciosa en este sitio? Barro las plantas y la base de rocas.

-¿Sonic? ¿Dónde estás? –no me responde, ¿lo imaginé? No, era demasiado real y estaba cerca. Me arrastro por la orilla.

-Bueno, no me pises.

Retrocedo de un salto porque la voz… ¡viene del suelo! No lo veo y abre los ojos, de un verde casi confundible con las olas del mar. Ahogo un grito y me recompensa con la fugaz visión de sus dientes blancos al reír… lo último en camuflaje: debió olvidarse de correr o de levantar pesas y dedicarse a convertirse en un árbol o algo así con los Vigilantes. Le ordeno que cierre los ojos y la boca… resulta invisible.

-Todas esas horas decorando pasteles al fin dieron resultado.

-Sí, el glaseado: la última defensa de los moribundos.

-No morirás.

-¿Quién lo dice? –tiene la voz muy ronca.

-Yo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo y lo sabes.

-Eso escuché –responde abriendo los ojos –muy amable de tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mí.

-¿Te cortó Storm? –saco la botella para darle un poco de agua.

-Brazo izquierdo, profundo y parte de la pierna… no tan mal.

-Vamos a lavarte para ver tus heridas.

-Acércate… debo decirte algo –me inclino sobre él y acerco el oído bueno a sus labios, los que me conquillean cuando me susurra: -Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, puedes besarme cuando quieras.

-Gracias –respondo apartando la cabeza de golpe y sin evitar reírme –lo tomaré en cuenta.

Al menos puede bromear, pero cuando lo ayudo a llegar al arroyo, la ligereza se desvanece parcialmente… no puede moverse mucho por su cuenta, ahora entiendo por qué no ha corrido. ¿Va a ser muy difícil? Sí, está tan débil que lo único que puede hacer es dejarse llevar, se le escapan algunos gritos de dolor.

-Te voy a hacer rodar al arroyo, aquí es poco profundo ¿vale? –recalco porque, lo poco que sé de él es que no le gusta estar en el agua.

-Vale –responde y me agacho a su lado. No pararé hasta que esté en el agua.

-A la de tres… una, dos… ¡tres! –consigo que de sólo una vuelta, creo que su herida es peor de lo que él pensaba –no te meteré dentro del todo.

-¿No rodar?

-Sólo te limpiaré, vigila por mí.

No sé por dónde empezar: está tan cubierto de lodo y hojas apelmazadas que ni siquiera le veo la ropa..., si es que la lleva puesta. La idea me hace vacilar un momento, pero después me lanzo. Los cuerpos desnudos no importan mucho en el estadio, ¿verdad? Tardo un rato, pero al final puedo quitarle todo el lodo de encima y le encuentro la ropa. Le bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta con mucho cuidado, le desabrocho la camisa y le quito las dos cosas. La camiseta interior está tan pegada a las heridas que tengo que cortarla con mi cuchillo y volver a mojarlo para soltarla. Está muy magullado, tiene una larga quemadura en el pecho y cuatro picaduras de rastrevíspula, contando con la de la oreja. Sin embargo, me siento un poco mejor, porque esas cosas puedo arreglarlas. Decido ocuparme primero de su torso, aliviar parte del dolor antes de encargarme de lo que le haya hecho Storm a su brazo y pierna. Se queda sentado, sin quejarse, mientras le lavo la tierra de las púas y la piel. Está muy pálido, le arranco los aguijones sacándole una mueca y aplico las hojas de Cosmo, le aplico crema para quemaduras y me doy cuenta de que no es tanto la herida de la pierna, la que es cierto, no está tan mal… ¡sino que arde en fiebre! Lo hago tragarse píldoras del botiquín de primeros auxilios. "Traga" le digo y se toma la medicina como todo un niño obediente.

-Debes tener hambre.

-No… en realidad llevo días sin tener hambre –responde, me preocupa. Le ofrezco comida y me doy cuenta de lo grave que está.

-Debes comer.

-Sólo lo volveré –consigo que coma algo de frutilla seca –gracias. Estoy mucho mejor ¿puedo dormir un poco, Amy?

-Dentro de un momento, primero te miraré el brazo.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, le volteo el brazo y veo el corte que ha hecho la espada de Storm, pero eso no me prepara de ninguna manera para lo que hay debajo. El profundo tajo inflamado supura sangre y pus, la pierna está hinchada y, lo peor de todo, huele a carne podrida. Quiero desaparecer como lo hago cuando Vainilla recibe pacientes, porque no tengo el valor o habilidad para curar tales estropicios.

-Muy feo ¿no? –dice Sonic mientras me observa.

-Regular –respondo encogiéndome de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa, cuando por dentro quiero gritar –deberías ver a los pacientes de Vainilla de las minas –me contengo para no decir que huyo de casa cada vez que alguien se acerca a ella –tenemos que limpiarlo bien –la dejaremos un rato al aire para que…

-Lo cures –añade, pero sabe que estoy perdida.

-Ajá… -le paso un poco de frutas secas mientras que mis ojos están tan abiertos como un par de platos… irónicamente, Cream sería más útil que yo –come –busco en el botiquín… no hay nada útil para curar tremenda herida –vamos a experimentar –digo finalmente. Mastico las hojas para el veneno y se las pongo en el brazo, la pus le baja y pienso que es buena señal… quiero vomitar.

-¿Amy? –dice Sonic, lo miro a los ojos y sé que debo tener la cara verde -¿y ese beso? –mueve los labios sin hacer ruido y río un poco, todo es tan asqueroso que creo poder soportarlo -¿está todo bien? –pregunta en un tono inocente, normal.

-No se me dan bien estas cosas… no sé lo que hago, me da asco todo esto –exclamo un poco mientras limpio las hojas.

-¿Cómo puedes cazar?

-Matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto… aunque por lo que sé, podría estar matándote. Eso significa que de esto, no sé nada.

-Date prisa.

-No. Cierra el pico y come las frutas.

Ahora la herida tiene mejor aspecto después de como tres litros de pus. Veo la profundidad del corte: llega hasta el hueso.

-¿Ahora qué, doctora Rose?

-Puedo ponerle pomada, creo que ayudará… ¿lo vendo? –parece todo más manejable, toda su ropa parece sucia y horrible contrastada con la venda blanca y libre de bacterias, decido sacarle la ropa –pásame tu ropa y cúbrete.

-No me interesa que me veas.

-Pero a mí sí.

Me pasa su ropa.

-Para ser una cazadora letal y hábil asesina… eres aprensiva –dice Sonic mientras le lavo la ropa –ojalá te hubiera dejado darle esa ducha a Jet.

-¿Te ha enviado algo? –pregunto recordando a nuestro ebrio mentor.

-Nada –se da cuenta de algo –¿a ti sí?

-Medicina para quemaduras –respondo tímida… -y pan.

-Eres su favorita, lo supe.

-No podemos soportar estar juntos ni en el mismo kilómetro –respondo.

-Porque se parecen –no le hago caso, quiero ponerme a insultar a Jet. Dejo que duerma Sonic y después le sacudo, temiendo que se quede así.

-Tenemos que partir.

-¿A dónde? –pregunta aturdido.

-Lejos de aquí. Quizás arroyo abajo, a algún lugar en el que podamos escondernos hasta que te pongas más fuerte. _-_-Lo ayudo a vestirse y le dejo los pies descalzos para caminar por el agua; después lo levanto. Palidece al apoyar su pierna, no parece estar tan bien como imaginaba.

Hay algunas rocas que forman unas pequeñas estructuras similares a cuevas. Elijo una que está unos veinte metros por encima del arroyo. Cuando Sonic logra volver a levantarse, lo llevo medio a rastras hasta la cueva. La verdad es que me gustaría buscar un sitio mejor, pero habrá que conformarse con éste, porque mi aliado está rendido: cara blanca como la cal, jadeos y, aunque acaba de empezar a refrescar un poco, él tiembla.

Se niega a comer, ni siquiera la fruta, creo una cortina con vides para ocultar la entrada, El resultado no es satisfactorio; un animal no lo miraría dos veces, pero un humano notaría en seguida que es artificial. La rompo en pedazos, frustrada. Entonces él me llama.

-Gracias por encontrarme.

-Tú lo habrías hecho de ser yo –respondo, tiene la frente ardiendo, como si la medicina no tuviese efecto… me asusta que se muera.

-Si no regreso… -empieza.

-¡No digas eso, no he sacado toda esa pus para nada!

-Lo sé, pero… por si acaso –quiere seguir.

-¡No, Sonic, ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema! –insisto poniendo los dedos en los labios.

-Pero… -me inclino para besarle y que se calle, pero es instintivo… imagino que es algo que debí haber hecho hace bastante tiempo, se supone que estamos locamente enamorados. Quiero pensar que debería sentir algo, pero sólo siento que tiene temperatura rara por la fiebre, me aparto y arropo.

-No morirás… te lo prohíbo.

-Bien.

Salgo al exterior al escuchar algo… un paracaídas, espero sea medicina.

Me encuentro con sopa. Un mensaje claro para mí de Jet: "¡Estás enamorada y el chico muere! Dame algo con lo que trabajar"… tiene razón, debo darle a la audiencia algo por lo cual preocuparse: dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, dos amantes desesperados por volver a casa… romance.

Como nunca he estado enamorada, va a ser complicado. Pienso en mis padres, en que mi padre siempre le llevaba regalos a mi madre cuando iba al bosque; a mi madre se le iluminaba la cara al oír sus botas llegando a la puerta… hasta que murieron los dos, juntos siempre. Me acerco a él cantando su nombre y lo despierto con un beso, sorprendiéndolo, sonríe como si se alegrara de estar ahí tumbado y poder mirarme por los siglos de los siglos… actuar se le da bien. Le digo que la olla con sopa es para él y le doy otro beso para después hacerlo tomarla.

* * *

**AMY... ¡ESTÁS PENDEJA! PERDÓN, PERO TENÍA QUE DECIRLO XD AL FIN SONIC ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI Y CREES QUE ACTÚA XD CUÍDENSEN FANS XDDDD Y COMENTEN XD**

**EN LO PERSONAL, ADORO A LA COMADREJA (TIKAL)**


	9. Banquete

Como alguien que no obedece órdenes, Sonic se lleva el primer premio ¡no puedo convencerlo para que se trague la sopa! Se la ofrezco poco a poco; le ruego, le suplico, lo beso de vez en vez hasta que al final se ha tomado la sopa con sorbos chicos, pero útiles para asentarle el estómago que espero aún tenga. Me siento en el suelo y como un poco del pájaro que he cazado y miro al cielo, atenta del informe diario: no hay muertes; Sonic y yo hemos ofrecido un gran espectáculo, uno interesante, por lo que nos dejarán tranquilos por esta noche.

Quiero buscar un buen árbol para dormir esta noche… pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que eso se ha acabado, de que tengo que cuidar a Sonic, quien ahora está lisiado del brazo y su pierna. A pesar de ser un daño, por mucho, menor, no puedo dejarlo solo. No oculté nada de su último escondrijo… porque él no tenía nada y estamos a escasos cuarenta metros de ese lugar, me pongo las gafas, preparo armas y me dispongo a montar guardia. La temperatura baja y me meto en el saco de dormir con Sonic… el saco está caliente, es agradable; pero termina por volverse un horno… el saco refleja la fiebre de Sonic. Acabo humedeciendo una venda y se la pongo en la frente, no me atrevo a tomar decisiones drásticas. Paso la noche sentada, tumbada a su lado e intentando pensar que no soy más vulnerable por haberme aliado con él que cuando estaba sola… anclada en el suelo y con un enfermo a mi cargo… quiero pensar que el instinto que me hizo venir a cuidarle está en lo correcto.

Le ha bajado la fiebre varios grados, salgo a buscar las bayas que me enseñó Cosmo y regreso a él. Aplasto las bayas con la olla y las mezclo con agua fría.

-No estabas cuando desperté –dice intentando levantarse –estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Estabas preocupado? –quiero contener la risa, pero no puedo y lo tumbo a su saco de dormir -¿te has visto últimamente?

-Creía que Storm y la chica Acorn te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche –dice él muy serio.

-¿La chica Acorn? ¿Quién es?

-La chica de Metrópolis City… sigue viva ¿no? -¡ahora sé de dónde se me hacía familiar! La chica Acorn… Sally Acorn: la princesa que debería tomar el poder del reino que Eggman destruyó antes de tomar posesión de todo, esa chica debería ser la próxima reina… imagino que Eggman lo sabía y como respuesta: la mandó al matadero… pero para ser una princesa es cruel y despiadada. Sabe manejar armas con soltura y piensa sólo en ella, en mantenerse viva; si tiene algún motivo además de regresar a casa, no se le nota -¿la chica que te odia? –me da un respingo al oírlo contestar eso, al confirmar mis locas ideas sobre ella… creo que le sacó información de más. Trato de mantener la calma.

-Sí, estamos ellos, nosotros, Big y Tikal… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que ayer, esto es mejor que el lodo: rota limpia, un saco de dormir… y tú.

Hemos vuelto al romance. Le toco la mejilla y me agarra la mano, la que se lleva a los labios… ¿dónde lo habrá visto? Porque yo lo veía entre mis padres y a veces entre los padres de Cream; no creo que lo haya visto con la bruja de su mamá.

-Se acabaron los besos hasta que comas –le digo mientras apoyo su espalda en la pared y él traga obediente las cucharadas de papilla de bayas que le doy… pero se niega a probar el ave.

-Duerme, no has dormido.

-Estoy bien –respondo, pero me siento tan agotada que creo que se nota.

-Duerme, yo vigilaré… te despertaré si ocurre algo, Amy –me ve vacilar –no puedes estar despierta siempre.

Tiene razón. En algún momento tendrá que dormir y será mejor hacerlo ahora. Tenemos la luz del sol a nuestro favor.

-Bien, pero despertaré en algunas horas –Sonic se sienta a mi lado y yo tengo el arco cargado en mis manos, por si debo disparar rápido. Él está sentado, con el brazo malo tendido hacia un costado y el bueno tomándome por los hombros… su mirada se pierde en el exterior.

-Duérmete –me dice en voz baja, me aparta los mechones de pelo en mi frente. Su gesto resulta natural y tranquilizador, no como los besos y caricias de mentira que nos hemos dado hasta ahora. No quiero que se pare… eventualmente, no lo hace, me sigue acariciando el pelo hasta que me duermo.

¡Demasiado, he dormido demasiado! Lo sé en cuanto abro los ojos y veo que ya no es la tarde, Sonic está a mi lado, en la misma posición. Me incorporo a la defensiva… aunque llevo días sin encontrarme tan bien.

-¡Se supone que me despertarías!

-¿Para qué? No ha pasado nada… además me gusta verte dormida, no frunces el ceño y mejora mucho tu aspecto –dice con ternura. Obviamente eso me hace fruncir el ceño, sonríe. Me doy cuenta de que tiene secos los labios. Le toco la mejilla y está tan caliente como una estufa de carbón. Me dice que ha bebido agua, pero veo los contenedores llenos. Le meto las píldoras a la boca, le curo heridas leves y picaduras… lo hago beberse los dos litros de agua de golpe y le quito el vendaje del brazo.

¡Ha empeorado! Se me cae el alma a los pies porque está demasiado mal, no hay pis, pero se ha hinchado más y la piel, tirante y reluciente, está inflamada. Veo líneas rojas que le suben por la pierna… Septicemia. Si no recibe atención médica urgente… morirá; las hojas masticadas y pomadas no cambiarán nada en absoluto, necesitamos medicinas fuertes, de esas que se consiguen en la capital. Dudo que las donaciones de patrocinadores recogidas por Jet sean suficientes, porque lo que sirve para una comida completa de un primer día, ahora sólo sirve para media galleta salda mordida. Necesita una medicina que es cara desde el primer día.

-Está hinchado, pero no hay pus –digo con voz temblorosa.

-Sé lo que es la septicemia, Amy, aunque mi madre no sea sanadora.

-Sólo significa que deberás sobrevivir a los otros, Sonic. Te curarán en la capital cuando ganemos.

-Buen plan –me da la impresión de que su respuesta sólo es por mí.

-Te haré sopa. Come y mantente fuerte.

-No enciendas fuego… no lo vale.

-Eso lo veremos luego.

El calor es abrasante en las mañanas y por la noche frío como días de nieve. Juraría que los Vigilantes están subiendo la temperatura poco a poco por el día y bajándola al máximo por la noche. Sin embargo, el calor de las piedras cocidas al sol junto al arroyo me da una idea; quizá no haga falta encender una hoguera. Me coloco sobre una gran roca plana, a medio camino entre el arroyo y la cueva. Después de purificar media olla de agua, la coloco al sol y añado varias piedras calientes del tamaño de huevos. Soy la primera en reconocer que no valgo mucho como cocinera, pero, como la sopa consiste, básicamente, en echarlo todo dentro de una olla y esperar, es una de mis especialidades. Aplasto algunas raíces de Cosmo y meto algo del ave… sólo debo calentar porque se han asado antes. Dejo que todo cueza después de cambiar las piedras frías por calientes y ponerle alguna verdura que le dé sabor. Coloco una docena de trampas de lazo y espero tener suerte.

Me pregunto cómo les irá a los demás sin su principal fuente de alimentación, al menos tres de ellos… Storm, Sally y Tikal dependían de ella, aunque seguramente Big no. Creo que conoce las cosas que conocía Cosmo sobre cómo alimentarse de la tierra… ¿lucharán entre ellos? ¿nos buscan? Quiero volver a la cueva de inmediato al pensar en ello.

Sonic está dormido y le pongo una tela fresca en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres algo? –pregunto.

-No gracias… bueno sí. Cuéntame un cuento -¡EN LA MADRE! No soy una gran cuenta cuentos, se parece muchoa a cantar, pero de vez en cuando, Cream me saca alguno.

-¿Uno? ¿de qué?

-Uno alegre. Cuéntame tu día más feliz que puedas recordar.

¿Qué le cuente algo alegre? Me va a costar más trabajo que hacer la sopa… me devano los seso en busca de buenos recuerdos, pero la mayoría son sobre… Shadow y yo cazando por el bosque, por algún motivo no me parece que le gustara a la audiencia ni a Sonic… eso me deja a Cream.

Empiezo a contarle una historia corta sobre cómo conseguí a la cabra con la que ella hace sus quesos, le veo el rostro todo ilusionado, creo que la gente ha hecho un dos más dos y se ha dado cuenta de mi caza furtiva, pero no quiero buscarle problemas ni a Shadow ni a los agentes de la paz que nos compran carne… eso haría si anunciara públicamente que infringen la ley. Shadow y yo hemos compartido lindos momentos en el bosque, pero definitivamente, no pienso anunciar ninguno de ellos. Conseguí el dinero después de intercambiar un ciervo pequeño y con las marcas de las dos flechas que Shadow y yo lanzamos al mismo tiempo, me sentí culpable por matar a un siervito, pero se me pasó la culpa al pensar en su carne. Después del intercambio gané buen dinero y encontré una cabra enferma al final del lugar "Shadow, la quiero para Cream" dije y entonces regateamos con el señor para que al final nos dijera que la cabra estaba enferma, pero la llevamos con Vainilla y Cream, quienes la curaron después de quitarle el gran listón rosado que le puse encima… después de eso, sólo la vi sonreír y eso me dio un vuelco de alegría en el corazón, Shadow me sonrió y entonces supe que a él también le gustó verla así. Pocas veces sonríe, por lo que lo considero un gesto muy especial para conmigo. Pero omito esa parte del quemador con él y cambio la historia a algo tan trivial como una rifa.

-Suenan como tú –dice Sonic, se me había olvidado que estaba conmigo.

-No, Sonic. Ellas hacen magia. Esa cosa no podría haberse muerto ni queriendo –respondo aunque me muerdo la lengua porque parecerá que morirá ante mis manos incompetentes.

-No te preocupes, que no quiero. Termina.

-Aquella noche Cream se durmió con la cabra a la que llamó Cheese II –"original" musita y creo que conoce al desgraciado de su chao –a la que le puso una manta junto al fuego. La cabra le lamió la mejilla antes de dormirse como un beso de buenas noches o algo parecido.

-¿Todavía lleva ese lazo rosa?

-Creo… ¿por?

-Quiero imaginarlo. Ahora entiendo por qué fue un día feliz.

-Bueno… sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro.

-Claro… me refería a eso, no a la alegría que le diste a tu amiguita, a la que quieres tanto que ocupaste su lugar en la cosecha –dice en tono irónico –lo importante era el dinero… nada más.

-La cabra se ha amortizado con creces –digo con tono de superioridad.

-No se atrevería a lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que le salvaste la vida. Pretendo hacer lo mismo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo decías que me has costado?

-Muchos problemas… te pagaré con intereses.

-Dices tonterías –le toco la frente y la fiebre no sabe hacer otra cosa además de subir –estás un poco más fresco…

Las trompetas me sorprenden, me pongo en pie de un salto y me asomo corriendo a la entrada, no quiero perderme nada: mi nuevo mejor amigo: Claudius va a hablar. Nos invita a un banquete, bueno… descarto su propuesta al ver que no tenemos hambre.

-Puede que algunos estén ya rechazando el venir, pero cada uno de ustedes necesita algo desesperadamente.

¡Necesito algo desesperadamente: la medicina de Sonic!

-En la cornucopia, al alba, encontrarán lo que necesitan en una mochila marcada con las iniciales de su ciudad, piénsenlo bien antes de descartarlo.

Sonic me toma los hombros y me asusta.

-No arriesgarás tu vida por mí.

-¿Quién dice que lo haré?

-¿No irás?

-¡Desde luego que no! ¿crees que voy a meterme en un combate contra Storm, Sally y Big? No seas estúpido –lo ayudo a volver a la "cama" –dejaré que luchen entre ellos y veremos quién sale en el cielo por la mañana… después pensaré en algo.

-¿En serio mientes tan mal? No sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo –me imita –"Sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro; estás un poco más fresco; CLARO QUE NO VOY" –sacude la cabeza –ni te dediques a las cartas, perderías todo lo que llevaras.

-Iré y no me detendrás –exclamo con la cara roja de rabia.

-Puedo seguirte, al menos un trecho. No llegaré a la cornucopia, pero si alguien me encuentra moriré y ya.

Necio, necio, necio… bastante fuerte para hacerlo, pero necio. Tendré que emparedarlo aquí adentro si quiero ir por esa cosa.

-¿Y qué haré? ¿verte morir? –no es una opción para ninguno, mucho menos para la audiencia. Yo también me odiaría.

-No moriré, lo prometo… mientras me prometas no ir.

Estamos entablados, no lo convenceré para esto… finjo aceptar a regañadientes, algo se me ocurrirá.

-Entonces harás lo que diga… beberás tu agua, despertare cuando te lo diga y comerte TODA la sopa ¡aunque esté asquerosa!

-Bien.

-Espera aquí.

El aire se ha vuelto frío, aunque el sol no se ha puesto. Yo tenía razón, los Vigilantes están jugando con la temperatura. Me pregunto si uno de los tributos necesitará desesperadamente una buena manta. La sopa sigue calentita en su olla de hierro y, de hecho, tampoco está tan asquerosa. Divaga sobre lo deliciosa que está, lo que debería animarme, de no ser porque sé lo que le hace la fiebre a la gente. Es como escuchar a Jet antes de que el alcohol lo fumigue y deje todo incoherente. Le doy medicinas otra vez antes de que se le vaya por completo la cabeza.

Morirá si no acudo al banquete, lo hará. La infección le llegará o al corazón o a los pulmones o no sé a dónde y lo matará… lo peor: me quedaré sola otra vez. Casi me pierdo el paracaídas que está flotando delante de mí. Salto a cogerlo, lo saco del agua y arranco la tela plateada para conseguir el frasco. Creo que es la medicina, por lo que sonrío… ¿será un grupo de tontos románticos los que la entregaron? Puedo salvar a Sonic. Me corroe la duda y lo huelo… dulce, parece miel… jarabe somnífero. Barato en casa y muy común, por lo general adictivo. Vainilla se los da a los pacientes histéricos en casa a modo de que se duerman y ella pueda coser una herida fea o mitigar el dolor nocturno… ¿de qué me sirve el frasco? Quiero tirarlo por la furia hasta que caigo en la cuenta: ¿un día entero para dormir? ¡es más de lo que necesito! Sonrío de lado y aplasto un puñado de bayas para que no se note el sabor. Regreso a la cueva.

-Te tengo un regalito. He encontrado otro arbusto de bayas, un poco más abajo.

Abre la boca y lo toma. Frunce el ceño.

-Están muy dulces.

-Sí, son almezas, Vainilla las utiliza para hacer mermelada ¿no las habías probado? –le meto otra cucharada en la boca.

-No –responde perplejo –me parece conocido el sabor… ¿almezas?

-Son silvestres.

-Son tan dulces como el jarabe… jarabe…

Abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad, pero le tapo la boca y la nariz, obligándolo a tragar en vez de a escupir. Intenta vomitar la papilla, pero ya es tarde: pierde la conciencia mientras se va, lo veo en sus ojos… no me lo perdonará.

-¿Qué no podía mentirte? –digo, aunque no me oiga. Da igual, Green Hill puede escucharme.

Camuflo toda la cueva… proceso duro y arduo, pero después de mucho hacerlo, me siento satisfecha. Parece sólo una pila de rocas, igual puedo llegar a Sonic por un agujero. Está protegido, y si todos morimos, como yo asesinada en el banquete o los de Metrópolis por hambre, Big asesinado o Tikal por algún otro motivo… no habrá ganador este año. Limpio mis armas, me quedan nueve flechas en total, medito sobre dejarle un arma a Sonic, pero creo que no tiene sentido, su última defensa es el camuflaje. Estoy segura de algunas cosas: Storm, Sally y Big estarán presentes y de Tikal no tengo idea de nada ya que la confrontación directa no es ni su estilo, ni su punto fuerte. Es más pequeña que yo y va desarmada, a no ser que haya conseguido alguna arma después. Probablemente se quedará en algún lugar cercano y esperará a ver qué puede rapiñar. Sin embargo, los otros tres... Voy a tener las manos llenas. La habilidad para matar desde lejos es mi mayor ventaja, pero sé que tendré que entrar en el meollo

para conseguir esa mochila, la que tiene las letras: SS.

Esta noche he podido dormir bien y me quedo dormida a lado de Sonic… es hora de esperar. Es raro sentirse tan cerca físicamente de alguien y mentalmente tan lejos… es la primera vez que tengo a alguien así, alguien que podría estar incluso en la luna, jamás me sentí tan sola. Mi familia puede verlo en ese cacharro lleno de estática que tenemos en casa o unirse a la multitud en la plaza, para verlo en las nítidas pantallas gigantescas. En casa tendrá intimidad, pero en la plaza recibirán apoyo, los vecinos les dedicarán palabras amables y les darán algo de comida, si pueden. Me pregunto si el panadero las habrá buscado, finalmente ahora Sonic y yo hacemos equipo, también me pregunto si habrá mantenido su promesa de cuidar de Cream.

Creo que todos estarán lanzando vítores… a excepción de Shadow, quien me analizará a detalle e intentará hacerme regresar a casa ¿querrá lo mismo para con Sonic? Shadow no es mi pareja ni mucho menos, pero ¿lo sería si abriera esa puerta? Hablo de huir juntos… ¿era una idea práctica para sobrevivir fuera de Station Square? ¿era algo más? Me pregunto qué pensará de tanto besuqueo.

Cuando estoy a punto de irme alisto todo en la pequeña mochilita de Cosmo y me meto sus calcetas entre los dedos para hacer guantes, alisto mi arco y mi cuchillo. Recuero la importancia de mantener la rutina de los amantes trágicos y le doy un largo beso a Sonic, después de eso, salgo. Finjo que me enjugo lágrimas, pero sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que necesito a Shadow, en lugar de a Sonic… "Ojalá me cuidaras las espaldas, Shad".

Me muevo todo lo deprisa que me atrevo. Las gafas son extraordinarias, aunque sigo echando mucho de menos el uso de mi oído izquierdo. No sé qué hizo la explosión, pero creo que ha estropeado algo de forma irreparable. Da igual, si vuelvo a casa seré

tan asquerosamente rica que podré pagar a alguien para que oiga por mí.

El bosque siempre parece distinto por la noche; incluso con las gafas, todo tiene un ángulo desconocido, como si los árboles, flores y piedras del día se hubiesen ido a dormir y hubiesen enviado como sustitutos a unas versiones más siniestras. No intento nada peligroso, como escoger una nueva ruta, sino que vuelvo al arroyo y sigo el

mismo recorrido de vuelta al escondite de Cosmo. No veo nada de los demás, ni rastro. Mastico hojas de menta además de llevar el chaleco de Sonic y el mío encima. No creo que Big o Tikal sepan que Sonic está herido, eso me da ventaja para hacerles creer que me protege.

Pero ¿dónele han puesto mi mochila? El estadio ya está lo bastante iluminada para quitarme las gafas. Oigo los cantos de los pájaros diurnos, ¿no es ya la hora? Durante un segundo me entra el pánico de estar en el sitio equivocado. Sin embargo, no, recuerdo bien que Claudius Templesmith habló de la Cornucopia, y aquí está. Y aquí estoy. Entonces, ¿dónde está mi banquete? Se abre un hueco en el suelo del que sale una mesita con dos mochilas grandes con las iniciales: MC y SHZ, una mediana con las letras: AI y la diminuta: SS, podría llevarla en mi muñeca.

A los pocos segundos de oír el clic de la mesa al encajar en el suelo, una figura sale corriendo de la Cornucopia, agarra la mochila verde y se aleja a toda prisa. ¡Es Tikal! ¡Ella era la única capaz de salir con una idea tan genial y arriesgada! Los demás seguimos colocados alrededor del llano, analizando la situación, y ella ya tiene su mochila. Además, nos ha atrapado, porque nadie quiere perseguirla, no con las otras mochilas sobre la mesa, vulnerables. Tikal debe de haber dejado allí las otras a propósito, porque sabía que robar una con otro número haría que alguien la persiguiese. ¡Ésa tendría que haber sido mi estrategia! Mientras yo experimento sorpresa, admiración, rabia, celos y, por último, frustración, su mata de pelo rojizo ya ha desaparecido entre los árboles, fuera del alcance de mi arco. Ummm. Siempre temo a los otros, pero quizá sea Tikal la verdadera contrincante.

Puedo notar el primer peligro antes de verlo, he corrido a la mesa y tomado mi paquete, pero entonces otro cuchillo es desviado con mi arco. Lanzo una flecha que va mortal al corazón de Sally, pero sólo se mueve y consigue clavarse en su antebrazo izquierdo, se la retira rápida y la examina… es una pena que no sea surda. Me sigo moviendo y coloco otra flecha de manera autómata, como lo hace alguien que lleva años cazando.

meto la mano

entre las correas y me la pongo en el brazo, porque es demasiado pequeña para encajar en cualquier otra parte de mi anatomía. Me vuelvo para disparar de nuevo cuando el segundo cuchillo me da en la frente. Me hace un corte encima de la ceja derecha, me ciega un ojo y me llena la boca de sangre. Me tambaleo y retrocedo, pero consigo lanzar la flecha que tengo preparada hacia mi atacante, más o menos. En cuanto sale, sé que no acertaré; entonces Sally se me echa encima, me derriba boca arriba y me sujeta los hombros contra el suelo con las rodillas.

«Se acabó», pienso, y, por el bien de Cream, espero que sea rápido. Pero ella quiere saborear el momento, incluso cree tener tiempo. Sin duda, Storm la cuida de cerca y espera tanto a Big como a Sonic.

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Station Square? ¿aún vive? –me pregunta con un tono tan apacible y ronroneante que me da asco.

-Caza a Storm –respondo; hablaremos mientras viva yo. Grito: -¡Sonic! –me mete un puñetazo en la garganta que sirve de sobra para callarme. Sin embargo, mueve la cabeza de uno a otro lado, por lo que entiendo que, durante un instante, ha pensado que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Como no aparece ningún Sonic para salvarme, se vuelve a mí.

-Mentirosa –dice sonriendo –está casi muerto, Storm sabe dónde cortó. ¿Lo tienes atado a un árbol? Creo que quieres que no se le pare el corazón… ¿qué hay ahí? ¿en esa mochilita tan linda? ¿la medicina de tu noviecito? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver. _-_-Clove se abre la chaqueta y veo que está forrada con una impresionante colección de cuchillos. Selecciona con parsimonia uno de aspecto casi delicado, con una cruel hoja curva –le prometí a Storm que si me dejaba matarte, le daría a la capital un buen espectáculo –me retuerzo para intentar desequilibrarla… ¡pero es muy pesada! –olvídalo, Station Square, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliadita ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿la que saltaba por los árboles? ¿Cosmo? Bueno, primero Cosmo y luego tú y después… dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue de tu noviecito… ¿por dónde empiezo?

Me limpia la cara con la manga sin delicadeza, me observa la cara durante un momento, volviéndola de un lado a otro, como si fuera madera para tallar, intento morderle la mano, pero me agarra la parte de arriba de la cabeza y me obliga a apoyarla en el suelo.

-Creo… -le falta ronronear por lo feliz que está –empezaré por tu boca.

Aprieto los dientes mientras ella traza, burlona, el perfil de mis labios con la punta del cuchillo. No voy a cerrar los ojos. El comentario sobre Cosmo me ha puesto furiosa, lo bastante furiosa como para morir con alguna dignidad, creo.

Mi último acto de desafío será mirarla a los ojos hasta que no pueda seguir viendo, lo cual no será mucho, pero lo haré. No gritaré, moriré invicta, a mi discreta manera.

_-_Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso? -me pregunta. Reúno sangre y saliva en la boca, y se lo escupo todo a la cara. Ella se pone roja de rabia -. De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

Me preparo para el horrible y sádico ataque que se avecina, pero cuando siento la punta del cuchillo y me hace el primer corte, una fuerza sobrenatural ha arrancado el cuerpo de Sally de encima de mí ¿me ha salvado Sonic de algún modo? ¿ha llegado un aerodeslizador? No… ¡Es Big!

Me apoyo ligeramente para ver a Sally retroceder como un insecto que teme por su vida. Ha sostenido a la chica como si fuera sólo una muñeca de trapo… ¡es enorme! Incluso ha ganado peso. La ha soltado al suelo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la niña? ¿la mataste? –pregunta… iracundo, Sally intenta huir… pero no puede.

-¡No, no fui yo! –empieza a gritar el nombre de Storm, yo sólo veo todo desde mi posición en el suelo.

-¡Dijiste su nombre, dijiste su nombre! ¿la cortaste en pedacitos como ibas a hacer con esta chica?

-No, ¡No! –ve de inmediato la piedra que tiene Big en la mano, del tamaño de una barra de pan… pierde el control -¡Storm! –chilla -¡Storm!

-¡SALLY! –lo oigo gritar, está muy lejos como para hacer algo.

¿qué hacía? ¿Atrapar a Tikal o a Sonic? ¿esperaba que Big apareciera ahí, pero se equivocó?

Big estrella la piedra en la cabeza de Sally una y otra vez con fuerza, no sangra, pero por la marca en el cráneo sé que está perdida; sin embargo, le queda algo de vida, porque se le mueve el pecho rápidamente y deja salir un gemido. Él se vuelve a mí con la piedra levantada. No servirá correr y no tengo flechas preparadas… estoy atapada en su ira.

-¿Qué dijo con eso de que Cosmo fue tu aliada?

-Yo… yo… nosotras formamos un equipo, volamos en pedazos la comida de los profesionales. Intenté salvarla, pero llegó él primero: Emerald Hill.

Si sabe que ayudé a Cosmo, tendrá piedad y buscará una manera menos dolorosa para matarme.

-¿Lo mataste?

-Sí, la cubrí de flores, canté hasta que se durmió.

-¿Durmió?

-Murió… su zona me envió pan.

Veo las emociones contradictorias en su rostro.

-Hazlo deprisa ¿vale?

Baja la roca y me apunta con el dedo, como si me acusara.

-Te dejo ir nada más por la niñita. Tú y yo estamos en paz ¿entiendes? No nos debemos nada.

Asiento, porque entiendo lo de las deudas, lo de odiar. Entiendo que, si Big gana, tendrá que volver a casa y enfrentarse a un distrito que ya ha roto todas las reglas para darme las gracias, y él ahora rompe las reglas para dármelas también. Y entiendo que, por ahora, Big no me va a aplastar el cráneo.

-¡Sally! –la voz de Storm está mucho más cerca; sé, por el dolor que refleja, que ya ha visto a la chica en el suelo.

-Corre… chica de fuego –me dice Big y no hace falta que lo diga dos veces. Salgo corriendo huyendo de todo: la chica moribunda, Big y la voz de Storm. Big se ha robado la mochila de iniciales MC y se ha llevado la suya también. Storm se arrodilla a lado de Sally y le implora con voz rota y lágrimas que no lo deje, que se quede con él, pero sé que todo es inútil y que nada ya puede salvarla, dentro de poco tiempo sabrá eso. Huyo de vuelta a la cueva como la criatura salvaje y herida que soy. Oigo el cañonazo y sé que Sally ha muerto… al menos su odio ya no es un problema para mí.

* * *

**SALLY PARA MI GUSTO ES EL PERSONAJE MÁS GRIS DE LA SAGA DE SONIC, SIN MENCIONAR QUE EL MÁS IRREAL; PERO ME GUSTÓ EL GIRO QUE LE DI AQUÍ, PORQUE TIENE OTRA ACTITUD... ADEMÁS DE QUE EN LA PELÍCULA MI FAVORITA ERA CLOVE A PESAR DE LO MALA QUE ERA xD CREO QUE ESO FUE LO QUE ME ENCANTÓ DE ELLA... PERO SE LO BUSCÓ AL TOCAR EL TEMA DE RUE/COSMO Y SU MUERTE... BUENO... LA CHICA DE LOS CUCHILLOS PIERDE, PERO QUEDA EN 5TO LUGAR EN LA COMPETICIÓN xD ¡ARRIBA, CLOVE! *-***

**YA CASI VAMOS PARA EL FINAL :3 GRACIAS POR DEJARME ESCRIBIR ESTO n.n**

**NO SE PIERDAN: ATADURAS DEL ALMA EN EL PERFIL DE TARAH ZEN :3 BUENA HISTORIA... ¡CONTINÚALA, TARAH! xD**


End file.
